The Grinning Fox
by Maki-K
Summary: When he was a child he tried to flee the Village, but he was brought back and he started to train under one of the strongest people in Konoha. Discover the story of the Heir of both Uzumaki and Namikaze clan, the container of Kyuubi, the son of the Fourth Hokage, member of team 7, Uzumaki Naruto also known as the grinning fox of Konoha! -Discontinued- Continued by "royalaces"!
1. The new begining!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 1**

* * *

Night on the 10th of October, in Konoha everybody was drinking and spending time together, the 'Kyuubi festival' was held. Every year the Villager organized this party to remember about the ones that died during the Kyuubi attack eight years before. In the forest around Konoha, a single, small, dark silhouette was being chased by a squad of four ANBU members.

'Dammit,' the dark silhouette thought when he fell on the ground with a single shuriken in his thigh. He sat on the ground leaning against a boulder behind him, he needed to take a breath. As the moon got its light through the trees and it felt on the boy, a few of his features were visible.

He had short, spiky, blonde hair. His eyes were crystal blue and under them, on his cheeks were three black whiskers on each side. The Blond boy wore an orange-blue jumpsuit and orange trousers.

The blond took the shuriken out of his thigh and slowly stood up when he was about to start to run he heard a male voice.

"Stop right there, boy, " the male voice said and the Blond stood in the place like he was said to do. When he turned around to look at the persons that were chasing him, he saw four males in ANBU uniforms. All of them had a mask representing an animal.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are to come back with us to the Village," Weasel said and took out a scroll wit Hokage's signature on it "It's Hokage's order," he said.

Naruto looked at the four ANBU before him and thought about his possibilities.

'I won't be able to outrun them or fight them' Naruto thought to look at the four ANBU the whole time. After a few seconds, he sighed and nodded. "I guess I don't have any other possibility," he said and Weasel nodded.

"Very good, now let's get back to the Village," Bear said and the group of five returned to the Village.

After coming back to the Village, the group went to the Hokage office in which Naruto's cut was healed by a Medic Ninja. After the medic was done he left the room, as did the ANBU squad.

"Naruto," Hokage said, "I think we will have a long talk about why you tried to leave the Village," the older man said with a serious expression.

The talk lasted about half an hour after Naruto left Hokage's office he was escorted to his apartment and a squad of ANBU was assigned to keep an eye on Naruto. As the talk ended Hiruzen ordered his secretary to call his three advisors.

After about ten minutes three older persons enter the office. Two of them being males and one woman, they sat across the Hokage's desk in chairs and waited until Hiruzen would start.

"thank you that you came so fast, but there is a matter that needs to be taken ASAP," the shadow of the fire said and the three nodded.

"It's about the Uzumaki, is it?" Danzou asked and his old teammate nodded. "From what I have heard from my agents he tried to flee the Village tonight," he said again.

"I see that you are good informed, that's good," Hiruzen said and activated a Privacy seal, Koharu and Homura looked a bit confused and didn't say anything.

"As you all know, Naruto is the heir of both Uzumaki and Namikaze clan," the god of Shinobi said and all three nodded. "Naruto doesn't have any friend or ties to the Village beside me and as you know my days are counted, so when I die Naruto will be alone and if the ANBU needed almost twenty minutes to catch up to a seven years old child that has never been trained, think what would happen if he would be trained by a Jonin for about three months," Hiruzen said and his three advisors nodded again.

"The only thing we can do to prevent him from going rogue is to make sure that he is fully loyal to the Village," Danzou said evenly and Hiruzen nodded.

"That takes us to the second point of this meeting, before the fight with Kyuubi, Minato wrote a letter for me in which he wants me to tell Naruto about his parents when he turns nine, but to keep it a secret until Naruto's first Chunin exams, because he believes that I will be able to train him enough to make him enough strength to protect himself. With the last fact I can't argue, all Uzumaki's, especially Naruto, are learning very fast," Sarutobi's clan head said and closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again.

"I have no idea how Naruto will react to this news but as you know, Naruto has turned eight today, that means we have a year to make sure he is loyal to Konoha and won't try anything stupid after we will tell him about his family," the third Hokage said and looked at Danzou.

"I want you to take him for this year and make him loyal to Konoha, but don't break the Kid and don't try to make him lose his emotions, just make sure he is loyal to the Village and make him strong, your training with him starts tomorrow at ten. I will bring Naruto there and explain everything to him," Hiruzen said and Danzou nodded.

"Koharu, I want you to go to Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi and explain this conversation with him, so he doesn't have to worry about the boy's security," he said and his old teammate nodded, then Hiruzen turned to Homaru.

"Go to the Police force and inform them, that when they hear someone talking about Naruto as a Demon, they are to put the persons to the prison for a week and explain that Naruto is not a demon," the oldest male said and Homura nodded.

When the three advisors left the office Hiruzen started to massage his temples because of his headache.

'How have I let this to happen to Naruto?' he asked himself.

* * *

On the next day at eight, Naruto entered the Hokage office with one ANBU following him, after a short greeting Hiruzen explained Naruto how he is about to start training under Daznou. The Blonds mood changed momentarily, he was so excited to start training under one of the Hokage's advisors.

When Hiruzen explained everything to Naruto, they walk over to a part of the Village in which Naruto was very rarely, there was the entry. When they entered an ANBU appeared before the two.

"Good, he will show you where to go, but I must leave you here, Naruto. Listen carefully to everything Danzou says and you will get one step closer to becoming the Hokage," Hiruzen said the younger boy, a smile crept on Hokage's face when the boy nodded with a grin.

After a few minutes of walk, the duo entered a big room in which was only one chair in which Danzou was sitting.

"Good morning, Naruto," Danzou said and was surprised when the Blond bowed.

"Good morning, Danzou-sama," Naruto said and looked at his new Sensei with excitement and a faint smile.

"Right to the matter, you haven't be trained now, but I want to see where your limits are, we will begin with strength, then speed followed by endurance and intelligence," the old war hawk said and the boy nodded

"Begin with simple push-ups, begin," the older man said and Naruto laid himself on the floor and started to do as he was told to do.

'thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three. Dammit, I can do more' Naruto thought and stood up, his arms hurting a bit.

"Good now you will sprint five lengths from wall to wall," Danzou said and Naruto prepared himself "ready, set, go," he said and Naruto started to run.

'He is faster than I thought' Danzou stated and nodded when Naruto stood again before him "Now I want to see your Endurance, from what I have read in reports, you can run at top speed for almost an hour, lest see if that is true, you will be running in circles around this room, by the speed that is given by one of my ANBU's," Danzou said and an ANBU appeared next to Naruto.

As the two started to run, Daznou was thinking how to start the training, he knew that first, he needed to do the Chakra control exercises to help Naruto with his Chakra control which was very hard for him to learn, because of his huge Chakra reserves.

After the basic which shouldn't take longer than a week, he would start by teaching him the Shadow Clone Justu which would multiply his training and because of Naruto's huge Chakra reserves he would have no problem creating twenty clones and they would train in two groups, one learning Taijutsu and the second would learn Ninjutsu, but he wasn't sure what should the real one train in this time.

And after a few seconds a thought came to Danzou head 'He is an Uzumaki, the real one will train his mastery in Fuinjutsu' he decided.

After an hour the two were has ended running and the ANBU disappeared and Naruto panted and was covered in sweat.

"Good, I saw your limits, we begin the real training tomorrow. Come to the entrance at eight o'clock," Daznou said and Naruto bowed.

"Yes, Sensei!" he said and left the room with an ANBU showing him the way.

'He has bigger potential the Minato" Danzou told himself 'Hiruzen, good that you made the Kid come back if he would go and train under Orochimaru he would become one of the most dangerous enemies Konoha had' Danzou thought and a frown crept onto his face.

* * *

Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office but this time without any ANBU on his side.

"So Naruto, how was your first training day?" Hiruzen asked with a warm smile. Naruto gave him a grin.

"It was great, Daznou-sama was checking my limits and he said I did well, I am to go there tomorrow at eight o'clock," Naruto said and Hokage nodded.

"Well, I hope that everything will go well if that's all you are dismissed," Hiruzen said and Naruto nodded and left the room. The Blond decided that he would go get something to eat.

Naruto went to eat some Ramen at his favorite Ramen shop, Ichiraku's Ramen in which Ayame and Teuchi were the owner and cook.

The blond told them about today's training and what the Hokage has told him about becoming one step closer to becoming his successor.

Ayame and Tduchi never thought of Naruto as a Demon but as a cheerful child who never had any love.

When Naruto came back to his apartment, he went to wash and changed his clothes into a pajama, the ANBU that was escorting him to the room with Danzou told him that he will get usual clothes that are used in Danzou's training program for young kids with potential.

When he was ready he laid himself in bed and after a few minutes he was sleeping.

* * *

 **So that's for the first chapter, please review and follow if you liked the story, it really motivates for writing next chapter :)**


	2. Time to start training!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 2**

* * *

On the next day after Naruto woke up, he dressed and went to eat some ramen at Ichiraku's for breakfast. After the twenty-third bowl of miso ramen, he paid and went forward ANBU academy. When he arrived, one ANBU was waiting for him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, follow me," the ANBu said and entered the place. Naruto followed. After Naruto was checked if he wasn't a spy, the Blond entered a room in which, an ANBU was sitting behind a desk.

"Good morning Uzumaki-san," the ANBU agent said and Naruto bowed lightly.

"Good morning, ANBU-san," the Blond said and sat opposite the ANBU, who now took out a scroll from under his desk and handed it to Naruto. The last Uzumaki was curious what it was, but before he could ask the Agent answered.

"It's a sealing scroll in which you will find the new outfit that you will need to wear," ANBU said "The door on the left is leading to the changing room and those on right are leading forward the training room," he continued and he showed on the door behind him.

Naruto nodded and took the scroll and opened the door on the left, but before he entered he turned around to the ANBU.

"So... how do I unseal it?" Naruto asked a little ashamed and the ANBU stood up and he gestured for Naruto to enter the changing room.

When the two were inside the changing room the ANBU unrolled the scroll and pushed a little chakra into it. In a puff of smoke, a complete outfit was laying on the scroll.

'Amazing' Naruto thought and then turned to the ANBU "Thank you for your help," Naruto said and the agent nodded and exited the room.

After Naruto changed his clothes he wore a black long-sleeved shirt and long black trousers. He wore a red 'belt' which was holding a case with a tanto on his back. Instead of his blue sandals, he wore black ones and on his hands, he wore fingerless, black gloves and they had a metal plate with engraved Konoha symbol on the back side of the hand.

Naruto walked up to a mirror in the room and checked his new look.

"Well, it is not my favorite color, but I look amazing," he thought out loud 'but something is missing' he thought and looked at his forehead 'I will ask Danzou about it when I see him' he thought and exited the room.

When he left the room he saw another kid being checked, but neither one of them paid attention to the other one. Naruto simply walked over to the other door behind the desk and he entered a huge hall.

Instead of the floor, there was dirt everywhere, on the right was a big balcony on which five ANBU stood. It was looking like they were supervising the other boys.

When Naruto closed the door behind him an ANBU agent appeared before him and gestured the Blond to follow him. While the two males were going besides the training ground everyone turned to look at Naruto, but those weren't the hateful glances from Villagers, it was the looks of curiosity and envy.

Naruto didn't know what it was about until he overheard two boys near him whispering.

"Look, that's him the one that is trained by Danzou-sama," one of them said and the other nodded.

"I wonder why he was chosen to train under him, I would love to change places with him," the other one said but Naruto couldn't hear anything because he was too far from the two.

'I guess it's something special to train under him' Naruto thought but didn't give it any more thoughts, because he has arrived in his training room. When Naruto saw Danzou he bowed.

"Good morning, Danzou-sama," Naruto said and his Sensei nodded at the Blond.

"Good, we will begin straight away, today I am going to teach how to use your Chakra," the old war Hawk said and Naruto nodded.

"Danzou-sama, I have a question," Naruto said looking at the old man who nodded "Will I be given an Hita-ate?" the Blond asked looking at Daznou who shook his head immediately.

"You're not a Shinobi, you're only being trained by me, to become a Shinobi you will have to pass the Genin exams, which you will take when you're gonna be twelve, that's what we decided, it's for your own good," Danzou said and Naruto nodded slowly

After a warm-up, Danzou started to explain Naruto about chakra and exercises he will do for the next week after he explained everything he showed the Blond how to make them and then he snapped his fingers and an ANBU appeared kneeling before him.

"Tenzou, I want you to supervise Naruto in his chakra training," Daznou said looking at Naruto "I have a few things to care of. I will be back in a week, I expect him to be able to mold his chakra properly and be able to use it if he will be done before the week will end, train his chakra control," he said and turned to leave the room.

"Yes, Daznou-sama," Tenzou said and turned at the Blond "We should be getting started," he said and Naruto nodded and started to train like he was told to do.

* * *

After eleven hours of Chakra training, Naruto was laying on the floor and breathing as hard as he never has before. His whole body was covered in sweat and his eyes were closing themselves.

"I guess that's for today, be here tomorrow at eight, we will continue your training," Tenzou said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto alone in the room.

After about five minutes of laying on the floor, Naruto slowly stood up and started to walk forward exit. When he entered the big hall he saw the same boy he saw this morning.

The boy had short, straight black hair and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He wore a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps, he also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

'What is he doing here? Everyone is gone' Naruto thought and then the other boy turned to look at him with a neutral face.

"How?" he simply asked and Naruto was caught off guard by this question.

"First comes introduction, then explanation," Naruto said looking at the pale-skinned boy before him, who just sighed.

"My name is Yamanaka Sai, what's yours?" Sai asked and the Blond gave him a grin.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," the Blond said now with a little more serious look on his face "And what do you mean by 'how'?" Naruto asked still confused with the earlier question.

"What have you done to train right under Daznou-sama?" the Yamanaka asked and looked at Naruto as expecting a useful answer.

"Well, I did nothing, old man third told me that I will be trained by Daznou-sama and I started to train tomorrow," the Blond said.

'As I thought, he isn't something special, just lucky to have Hokage supporting him' Sai thought.

"Isn't that usual that he trains someone from here?" Naruto asked confused and the other boy shook his head.

"No, only the most talented are allowed to be trained by Danzou-sama," Sai said and turned back to his scroll and a brush with ink "Naruto, was it?" he asked and the Blond nodded.

"It was fun to talk with you, but I must resume my training, so please don't interrupt me," Sai said taking the brush and painting something.

Naruto looked at the other boy with confusion, but simply shrugged and resumed his way to the exit. He thought if he didn't want to talk with Naruto, he won't interrupt him with his training.

When Naruto left the big hall, he asked the guarding ANBU, if he is allowed to walk in those clothes and the ANBU told him that there won't be any problem with it.

* * *

After Naruto left the ANBU academy, he walked the empty streets of Konoha forward his apartment. He was thinking how grateful he is for the meal that he received at the academy, it surely wasn't as good as Ichiraku's ramen, but it was better than anything that he could prepare himself.

As he closed to his apartment he thought back on his short conversation with Sai.

'He was the first person at the same age as me to willingly talk to me' Naruto thought 'Maybe I will be able to talk to him tomorrow after training if he will be there' the Blond thought about the possibilities that the pale-skinned boy will be there tomorrow and in no time he was standing before the doors of his apartment.

When Naruto entered his house he changed into Pajama and sat on his bed, he started to think how fun it must be to have real friends.

'Maybe tomorrow I will be able to find someone I could call a friend' Naruto thought, but before he could think where he could find a friend he fell asleep.

* * *

On the next day, he changed into his new outfit and went to eat breakfast at Ichiraku's, after that he went straight to the ANBU academy, where he met with Tenzou.

'Today's training was even harder than yesterday's' Naruto thought as he fell on his knees. He had to lean on his shaky hands to not hit the floor with his face.

After a few seconds of kneeling he felt as his hands gave up, but before he could hit the ground, Teznou caught him and placed him in a sitting position.

"Thanks," was all that Naruto could say before he fell asleep from exhaustion.

'Maybe I'm pushing him a little too hard' the ANBU thought 'Nah until he won't cough up with blood or something, it's okay' he thought and left the room to bring cold water for waking the boy up.

When Naruto woke up, Tenzou told him that it's enough for today, hearing that, the Blond stood slowly up and started to walk forward the exit. After leaving his training room and walking in the big hall, he hoped to see the dark-haired boy that he met the previous day.

Naruto was disappointed when no one was on the training ground.

* * *

Rest of the week went the same way, eating breakfast at Ichiraku's than training until the evening and finishing in his bed asleep like a rock. Naruto accustomed himself to this routine, but it didn't bother him as long as he was getting stronger.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he didn't saw Sai on the training ground during the week and when he asked somebody they told him that they never heard of the name 'Yamanaka Sai'.

Naruto explained it the way that Sai was training on the other training ground.

As everyday Naruto entered the room, today was the day that Danzou would come back and examine Naruto on his progres.

"Good morning, Danzou-sama," Naruto said bowing before the old war Hawk.

"Good to see your alive," Danzou said "We should get started with your little examination," he said and Naruto nodded.

* * *

 **So, the chapter two ready! For people that have a problem with third letting Daznou train Naruto, this is NOT cannon, I want to make "good Daznou/council" so remember here I create the story and everything can be other than in cannon! Until the next chapter :)**


	3. A new bond!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 3**

* * *

At the ANBU academy in a private training room, to which the only handful had access, Daznou was examing Naruto in his skills with molding chakra and his chakra control.

'So he can mold chakra without any problem, he has almost the tree climbing exercise, but the problem is within his chakra control' Danzou though as the Blond was standing before him.

'Well, we will just see if he will need more training or he will pull it off' the old man thought and took out a scroll from under his coat.

"Study this Jutsu, its called the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and it will help us greatly with your training, but I won't teach you anything until you will master this Jutsu," the older man said and snapped his finger and next to him Tenzou was kneeling.

"I think three days will be enough for him to master it. Tenzou you will supervise him again if he will master it before the three days end you know where I will be," the old war hawk said and left the room.

As Tenzou turned around to speak to Naruto, the Blond was already reading the scroll given to him.

"Solid Clones... memory saved... cross your index and middle finger..." Naruto murmured under his breath and then he stood up. and crossed his middle and index finger of both his hands and proclaimed "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and a big cloud of smoke appeared next to Naruto.

"Naruto, it is a high-level Jutsu, don't think that you will be able to master it to..." Tenzou's sentence was cut when next to Naruto a black-white copy of the Blond was standing.

'How?' Tenzou asked himself and after a few moments, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damnit," Naruto murmured "How was it?" he asked the older man who shook his head and turned to look at Naruto.

"Well, it was your first try and you actually created a Clone, maybe it was black-white but it still had a shape of a human, I think you should just practice and you will get it right," the ANBU said and Naruto nodded and crossed his fingers again.

After three hours of immense training, Naruto was able to create four perfect shadow clones.

'Amazing' the Tenzou thought looking at the five Naruto's in front of him who is grinning.

* * *

When the three days have passed, Naruto was able to create over eighty Shadow clones without any problems. When Daznou heard that he decided that he will change the training scheme he prepared for Naruto.

"Twenty of you will start training on Ninjutsu with me, another twenty on Taijutsu with Teznou, twenty more will learn about Fuinjustu in the library and the last group of twenty will train their skills with tanto with ANBU agent 'cat'," Daznou said and the two ANBU took their groups of Naruto's into other rooms and then the old man turned to look at the original.

"What should I do, Daznou-sama?" the Blond asked and the answer came immediately.

"You will make strength exercises," Daznou said and Naruto nodded.

* * *

After a month of training under Daznou, Tenzou, and Cat, Naruto was able to already walk on water, he was able to use the substitution Justu, Transformation Jutsu and he started to training with his Wind Chakra. He also gained some skills with his Tanto and, but it was his weakest field. Naruto had ended to read all of the beginner's tutor books and in the next week, he would be examined by Hokage because only him and Jiraiya were an expert in that field. Naruto was slowly gaining strength and speed by the training told him to do.

It was Saturday evening as Naruto left the ANBU academy, Daznou told him that he will not have training on Sundays because everyone needs to rest sometimes.

Naruto was walking the streets of Konoha without any destination, he hoped that maybe he will meet another kid his age who would like to talk to him.

As Naruto walked through one of Konoha's parks he heard someone crying for help. First Naruto wasn't sure what to do, but after a moment he rushed forward the voice.

At a pound in the park, there was a young girl, about the age of Naruto. The girl had chin-length, dark blue hair, her eyes hadn't pupils and were lavender-colored. She wore a deep-red, long-sleeved shirt, blue trousers, and blue sandals.

In front of her were three older boys, maybe one or two years older than Naruto. Without second thought Naruto rushed forward and suddenly appeared between the girl and the three bullies.

"Another freak who wants to get beaten?" one of the older boys asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, look at his cheeks, he must be a monster like the Hyuga girl," the other bully said "I will teach him a lesson!" he shouted.

The older boy tried to hit Naruto in his face, but the Blond caught the hit effortlessly and kicked the older boy into a stomach and with that, the older bully flew two meters back.

"Get this idiot!" the laying boy said and the two turned to look at Naruto, but now instead of one Blonde, there were three more standing beside him.

"A simple Clone Justu won't save your ass!" one of the two older boys shouted and exactly at the same moment one of the Clones hit him straight into his face and he felt on the ground.

"These aren't simple Clones, these are Shadow Clones," Naruto said with a smirk looking at the last standing boy who was now unsure what to do.

"Y-You got lucky this time, next time we will see you, we will kick you both asses!" the last standing boy screamed as he and his friends started to run away.

After the three bullies were away, Naruto turned back to talk with the girl he protected.

"Are you alright?" the Blond asked looking at the girl who now blushed and nodded unsure of her voice. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" the Blond said with a smile toward the young girl.

"I-I'm Hyuga H-Hinata," she said looking on her feet "T-thank you f-for your h-help," she said quietly now slowly trying to look into the boy's eyes.

"No problem, Hinata," the Blond said with a grin "So, do you maybe have time to hang out tomorrow?" he asked looking at Hinata.

"I-I really would l-like to," she said with a small blush on her face. Naruto's grin got even bigger when he heard the answer.

"So we gonna meet here again at eleven? the Blond asked and the girl agreed "So, see ya tomorrow," he said running off to his apartment and leaving the girl in the park alone, after a few moments she started to walk forward her clans' compound.

'Uzumaki Naruto' she thought about the Blond boy the whole way back to her house.

On the next day at eleven o'clock, the two kids met at the appointed place. Instead of Naruto's casual black outfit, he wore white shorts, blue sandals, and a casual orange t-shirt.

As the two kids met they decided to walk around Konoha and to get to know each other better.

"N-Naruto-kun, how d-did you get s-so strong? I mean w-we are the s-same age a-and you're so much s-stronger than me," Hinata asked looking at her new best friend.

The two kid was sitting on a bench at the top of the Hokage monument and eating Dango that both kids bought for them.

"I started to train about one and half months ago," the Blond said with a shrug "I'm training from eight to about seven each day besides Sundays," he said and Hinata looked at the other boy in awe.

"B-But that's eleven hours t-training every day," she said looking into Naruto' eyes. In her opinion, they were the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

"I know, but old man Hokage told me that I should train if I want to become the strongest Hokage in the history," the Blond said with a huge smile.

"S-so you want to b-become Hokage?" she asked and the other kid nodded and he asked Hinata about her dream. "I w-want to become a g-great leader of m-my Clan," she said and the blond gave her a smile.

"You surely will achieve it if you will try hard," Naruto said and the young Hyuga heiress blushed. At this moment Naruto understood something.

"So that means you must be the Heiress!" Naruto shouted in shock and the lavender-eyed girl gave him a small smile.

"H-Haven't I mentioned it b-before?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"So my best friend is a princess," Naruto murmured under his breath, that made Hinata blush, even more, no one has ever told her that she is a princess and it was a new feeling for her.

The two Kids started to talk about various topics, for example, their likes, hobbies and favorite food. They started to walk around the Village again.

After two hours Hinata had to go back to her house for a training that she had planned with her uncle Hizashi.

"So, you wanna to meet next Sunday, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked and the girl blushed at the honorific added to her name. It was her, that told Naruto about various honorifics and when to use them, but it still made her blush.

"O-Of course, N-Naruto-kun," she said and the Blond waved his hand for a farewell as she turned forward her Clan's compound.

* * *

In the Hokage office, there was a council meeting about Naruto's progress and plans for him.

"As I said, I would not let him join ANBU until he is at least Chunin," Daznou said looking at the Hokage. The council was now talking what to do about Naruto's future as Shinobi.

"I think you're right, Daznou," Hiruzen said "We all know that ANBU may make him loyal to Konoha, but it also will awaken the Darkness in his heart and on the other side if he will become a Genin he may create new bonds, which will hold him to the Village when I die," he said "But how should we get he become a genin?" the fire Shadow asked his three advisors who were thinking about the matter as well.

"I think I have a suggestion," Homura said and everyone started to look at him and waiting for him to continue "As you know Uchiha Sasuke is very talented and he is the second son of Fugaku," he said but was interrupted by Koharu.

"But was does the young Uchiha has to do with Naruto?" she asked and Homura cleared his throat.

"Well, if you won't interrupt me I will explain," he said annoyed by the behavior of his old teammate, "Like I said he is talented, but that has nothing to do what I mean. What I mean is that Sasuke is the same age as Uzumaki-san, he will probably be as well the rookie of the year, like every Uchiha does," he said and the rest of council nodded.

"Then we could place him with the Kunoichi of the year and the dead-last," Hiruzen said and Homura nodded "But then we will need to make sure that Naruto will have the worst score of the class," he continued.

"If we place Naruto with Sasuke on the same team, we will profit with that, that Naruto will become a Genin, like everyone does, as well he would be great help to protect the Uchiha boy and if we will be lucky he will gain new bonds with his teammates," Daznou ended and the three other persons nodded.

"So we will do this as Homura suggests," Hiruzen said, "I think with that we could end our meeting, but I think every one of us wants to know about the progress of Naruto," Hiruzen said and his old teammates nodded.

* * *

 **So Chapter three is here! The next chapter will be about Hiruzen telling Naruto about his parents and then there will be a time skip to the Genins exams.**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters :)**


	4. Secrets of the past!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 4**

* * *

It was Naruto's Birthday, the 10th of December. A year has passed since Naruto has started to train under Daznou, today he became nine years old. The Blond was ordered to go to the Hokage office as fast as he ends his training with Daznou.

When Naruto entered the office, he expected it to be an easy talk with the Hokage, but instead, his three advisors were standing next to him and he knew that it has to be something serious.

"Good evening, Naruto," Hiruzen said and his advisors nodded forwards Naruto.

"Naruto sit down, it gonna take some time," Daznou said and the Blond did as he was told to do. The Hokage activated a privacy seal and then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, this year you will get something special for your birthday," Hiruzen said and sighed "But this is not from either one of us," he said and Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"From who then?" the Blond asked and he saw how Hiruzen took out a letter and a small box from under his table.

"It's a present from your parents. Naruto," the Sarutobi Clan's head said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wha...What do you mean?" Naruto asked slowly looking at the fire shadow if he wasn't joking. "You said that my parents were unknown, no one knew them even you," the Blond said and frowned at the Hokage. "You lied to me!" he shouted.

"Naruto just listens to me, if you want to know everything, read this letter," Hiruzen said slowly and handed the letter to the Blond who started to read immediately.

 _'Hello Naruto, if you're reading this letter, that means you ended today your ninth birthday. I wish you everything good, I hope that I would be able to say it to you in person, but I guess I can't. Nine years ago, when the Kyuubi attacked the Village, we couldn't do anything besides sealing it away. The only persons to every survive with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, was the Uzumaki's, your Clan always had some special type of chakra that made you live longer than normal persons. As you were the last Uzumaki, I and your mother had no other choice but to seal the beast inside of you. You must know that we both are really sorry. Both I and your mother probably died during the sealing process. Naruto, you must know that I didn't seal the Kyuubi inside of you because you were the only option, I did it because I believe that one day you will be able to control it. If you're gonna hate both of us, we will understand it but remember, no matter what you will do we will always be proud of you. We both love you, Naruto, and we will never stop to do that._

 _Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha.'_

Tears started to flow down Naruto's face, for the last year he learned how to control his emotions but this was too much. He finally knew who was his father, it was the freaking fourth Hokage, his Hero and the greatest legend of Konoha. On the other side, he found the answer to the question he always asked himself, he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

"Naruto," Hiruzen said carefully and the Blond wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the old man "There is more for you, the letter was from your father and this box is a gift from your mother," he said and showed at the small box on his table.

It was a small wooden box with a sealing formula. In the middle of the seal was Kanji for 'Blood'.

"As you can see and you know it is a blood seal and it will only unlock when a blood of Uzumaki will be dropped on it and as you're the last Uzumaki you're the only one who can open it," Daznou said looking at Naruto with a small smile.

Naruto nodded and took out a kunai and cut his finger, after a second a single drop of Blood landed on the box and the sealing formula disappeared. Naruto slowly and carefully opened the box. Inside was a seal with kanji for 'open' in the middle, the Blond took the seal and looked at the Hokage with confusion.

"Well, your mother was an Uzumaki and she had a small compound in Konoha, it's probably the seal that will deactivate the barrier that is guarding the compound," Hiruzen said with a warm smile, "I think we should go and start to move you to your new house," the fire shadow said and the Blond nodded.

"There are three more matters we need to speak about," Homura said and Koharu nodded in agreement

"Naruto, you must not tell anyone, besides the ones you are believing to keep it as a secret, about you being the child of Minato," Homura said "As you know lord Fourth had enemies in every country, that's the reason why no one can know about it," he continued and the Blond nodded with a serious expression.

"The second thing is like the first, you should not tell anyone who you don't fully trust about the Kyuubi," Koharu said and Naruto nodded again.

"And the last, but I think the most complex matter," Hiruzen said with a sigh "Naruto, you're the last Uzumaki and Namikaze alive, that means you are the heir of both Clans, for now, you will stay known as Uzumaki Naruto, but after you become a Chunin you will be able to choose if you would like to change your name or have them both," the fire shadow said and Naruto nodded again.

"We will have to tell it to the Village Council and announce it that you are the Uzumaki heir, for now, we won't say anything about you being Namikaze heir," Daznou said.

"I think we can wait until I will announce this to the whole Village," Hiruzen said and Daznou nodded.

"From tomorrow on I will start to teach you your father's Jutsu he was famous of," Danzou stated. "I will first help you with the 'Rasengan' and after you master it and you will be enough advanced with Fuinjutsu we will go on with the 'Flying thunder god'," the old war Hawk said and Naruto looked at him with confusion.

"Danzou-sama, you told me that both these techniques were lost and my father was the last who could use them," Naruto said with a confused expression and Hiruzen chuckled.

"Naruto, why do you think Minato placed a seal that only you could open?" Hirzuen asked and the Blond's eyes widened "he also wrote a letter for me, telling that in you compound there are many scrolls which will help you with your mastery of Fuinjutsu and there are two scrolls which perfectly describe how to learn those Jutsu's," the old man said with a smile and Naruto started to grin.

"And as well there are photos Journals of your parents," Daznou said and his old friend nodded. Tears from joy started to slowly form in Naruto's eyes but he wiped them and give the Hokage one of his grins.

In the middle of the Village was a small compound around which was build a wall with a single gate. On top of the gate was a circle with a swirl on a red background, the Uzumaki clan symbol.

When Naruto tried to open the gate, but no matter how hard he pulled or pushed he was unable to move the gate.

'Maybe I should try to open it from the other side' he thought and tried to jump over the wall but at the moment he was almost over the wall he felt pain in his front body, it was like he would hit something hard and then he realized what it was.

'The Barrier' he thought and took out the seal he gained earlier in the Hokage office 'How should I...' his thought were interrupted by a chuckle.

"You have to place the seal on the gate," Hokage said between his chuckles of the Blonds antics.

Naruto murmured something about why hasn't he thought about it. The Blond walked over to the gate and placed the seal on it. Immediately a light blue sphere was visible around the compound and then it vanished.

Naruto slowly moved forward the gate to open it and this time he hasn't any problems opening the door. When he opened it he saw his new home.

In front of a white-colored house was a big garden with various flowers planted in it. The door of the house was dark brown and the roof was deep red.

After a few second Naruto moved forward the house and then opened the door. When Naruto entered the house he was on the ground floor and before him was a long corridor, the walls of the corridor were painted light blue. On the left of Naruto were a big room with a big table and six chairs and a furnace next to the table and opposite to the furnace on the other side of the room was an armchair and a desk. Next to the desk was a bookstand filled with various books. This room appeared to be the living room.

Opposite the living room was a kitchen with everything that Naruto might need to make some food. Next to the Kitchen were doors behind which was a big toilet with a bathtub and a shower. At the end of the corridor, stairs were leading on the first floor and basement. Naruto decided to first check out the first floor.

When Naruto walked up to the first room on the first floor, the first thing he saw was a big bed that looked more comfortable than his own. on both sides of the bed were two small commodes, on each was a bedside lamp.

On the opposite of the Bed was a big wardrobe and after Naruto opened it he gasped in shock. Inside was the Haori of Fourth Hokage, it was a short-sleeved white haori which was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' written vertically down the back. It was much too big for Naruto, but it would be perfect in a few years when he would become the strongest Hokage.

Next room was a library, there were tons of various scrolls, from Taijutsu style, through many element Jutsus to Fuinjutsu. As Naruto looked over the room he saw a shelf which had Kanji for 'Special' written on it. When Naruto saw what scrolls were on it he knew why there were scrolls describing step after step how to learn the Rasengan and Flying Thundergod, as well as more advanced Fuinjutsus.

When Naruo walked to the basement he saw a very big armory in which were many Shurikens, Fuma Shurikens, Kunais, Swords and other weapons, but the thing that interested Naruto the most was the custom-made Kunai's used by his father to do the Flying Thundergod Jutsu. They differ from a standard kunai in that they have three blades instead of one and the handle, which is thicker than regular kunai's, serve as the marker for the Jutsu.

* * *

Three days later, every Villager and every Shinobi that were in the Village at this time, have completed before the Hokage mansion and to be exact, before the balcony in the mansion on which Hokage gave his speeches and announced things that were very important for the Village.

When the third Hokage stepped on the Balcony, he made two hand signs to activate a Jutsu that made him louder, he looked over the collected people and the cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. When everyone was quick and was listening he gave them all a smile.

"People from Konoha, today I want to deliver you great news," he started and everyone started to listen even more carefully, "I and the Council have found the new Head of the Uzumaki Clan," he said still holding his smile, even while everyone started to talk who would be the new Head of the Clan that was feared by Nations because of their Fuinjutsu skills. Hirzuen waited for everyone to call down.

"The new head of the Uzumaki Clan is Uzumaki Naruto!" he said with a proud smile and the Blond came forth and took his place next to Hokage.

Everyone was silent for a moment then most of the Shinobi's started to applause, some of the Civilian did so as well, but most were enraged.

After a few minutes, when everyone was quiet again the fire shadow looked over the people that were standing before the Hokage mansion.

"From today Naruto will be a part of the Village Council and this is a warning to everyone if someone will try to attack Naruto again, remember that you are attacking one of the Village councilmen," the Sarutobi clan head said coldly and then he and Naruto returned to the mansion.

All of the Heads of the Clans were thinking almost the same, 'he is the Uzumaki Clan Head?'

* * *

 **Chapter four done! Like I mentioned next chapter will be three years into the Future that means the genin exams! or maybe not yet!**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters :)**


	5. The genin exams!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 5**

* * *

As the months passed by, Naruto and Hinata spend every Sunday together playing, talking and of course eating. At the beginning of their Friendship, the Hyuga Elders tried to prevent Hinata from meeting with Naruto, but after Hiruzen announced that the Blond is a Head of one of the most powerful and known Clans they hadn't any problems with the two meeting and spending time together.

When Naruto was eleven years old, that means he already trained three years under Danzou, the higher-ups decided that a mission with more advanced Ninjas would be greatly naruto's experience, so that's the reason why they decided to send a mixed squad of ANBU with Naruto.

The squad contained Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui and Uzuki Yugao. They were to Patron the border between the Fire country and the Grass country for one week.

The week passed by very quickly, but Naruto learned many useful things from the both Uchiha's and Yugao. When another team of ANBU came to change them, the mixed squad started to return to the Village. The way took them two days and as they saw the Great walls of Konoha, Itachi turned to Naruto.

"So, how do you feel after your first mission?" Itachi asked and Naruto gave him a grin.

"Well, I learned many useful things that will surely save my life in the future," the Blond said and Itachi nodded.

When the squad passed the Gate, the guardians were looking with pitiful eyes on the two Uchiha's.

"Did something happen, Kotetsu-san?" Itachi said with clear confusion and the Chunin looked at his partner Izumo and then they both sighed.

"I don't think it's our place to say something, I think you should ask Hokage about that," Izumo said and his friend nodded.

As the group of four walked through the Village, everyone gave the two Uchiha's. When they entered the Hokage office Hiruzen was looking at them with a serious expression.

"Itachi, Shihui I have bad news for you," the older man said looking at the two Uchiha's with a depressed expression.

"What happened Hokage-sama?" Shisui asked anxiety looking from Itachi to Hiruzen

"On your last day of the border patrol," the old man sighed, "The Uchiha Clan has been annihilated," he continued.

"What?" Both Itachi and Shisui shouted in anger. Naruto and Yugao were both shocked and their Jaws fell down.

'The great Uchiha Clan has been eliminated?' the two thought.

"Did someone survived?" Itachi asked unnerved and the Sarutobi Clan's Head nodded.

"Your brother, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't at the Clan compound at the time and from our Intel, he is the only survivor besides you two," Hiruzen said with a frown on his face because he knew what one of the Boys is gonna to ask.

"Do we know who it was?" Shisui asked enraged with his Sharingan active.

"We collected and counted the bodies and the only one missing is Uchiha Sora," Hirzuen said and Shisui hit his fist into the Hokage desk, "From what we heard and is the only possibility how he succeeds is that he awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan about two weeks ago," the older man continued

"Hokage-sama, can I go and check on Sasuke? I don't want to leave him alone in a time like that," Itachi asked and the Hokage nodded, with a quick bow Itachi disappeared in Shunshin.

'That Bastard!' Shisui thought enraged.

After the squad gave a report about their missions, they all split their ways. Shisui went to check for any clues why his old friend would do something like this. Yugao went to relax at her house and Naruto went to report to Danzou about his mission and his thoughts.

* * *

One year later, one day before the Genin exams, the Hokage called him for a talk. When Naruto arrived at the office the three advisors were with the fire shadow. After a short welcome, the Blond sat in front of the Hokage.

"Naruto, we want you to become a Shinobi," Hiruzen said and Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Isn't that too late?" the Head of Uzumaki Clan asked confused? "I thought I have to be in the academy to become a Genin," he continued and Hiruzen nodded.

"In normal cases, yes, but you're a special case," the fire shadow said with a smile and the Blond looked even more confused.

"Tomorrow you will go to the Ninja Academy at eight o'clock," Daznou said and his old friend nodded in agreement, "That means you will become a Genin and you will be trained under one of the Jonin-Sensei's and not under me anymore," the old war Hawk said and the Blond nodded slowly.

"But you need to have the worst score you can get, that means you will need to restrict yourself to barely passing," Hirzuen said and the Blond just agreed, "But after you have written the exam you can be yourself again," the old man continued.

* * *

On the next day, Naruto wore another outfit than normal, it was looking almost the same, but the only change was that the new t-shirt was slim enough to show off all of Naruto's muscles and abs.

In the class, everyone was speaking while waiting for their Teacher. When the door of the class opened everyone was quiet, but there were surprised to see another student enter the class.

Naruto entered the class and then everyone turned to look at him, some with confusion, some with annoyance and even some girls blushed at the sight of his muscles.

"Oi! Did you get lost? a boy shouted from the other side of the class and Naruto just sighed at this and went to sit in the only free place in the class. He was surprised when he saw who was sitting next to him. On his left was sitting Shino Aburame, the boy was the Aburame Clan's heir, but he was more surprised when he saw that on his right was sitting his best friend.

"Hi, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile and the girls blushed lightly and also welcomed her best friend. As the two started to talk about various topics.

Umino Iruka entered his class and was very happy to see that everyone was sitting in their places. When he closed to his Desk he saw a letter with the Hokage signature.

 _'Hello, Iruka, today a new student will join the Genin exam. His name is Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi'_

Iruka cleared his throat and everyone was silent. The Chunin started to explain how the exam is going to look, the first part was written exam, the second part was the Hand-to-Hand combat and accuracy exam and in the last part, everyone had to show the three academy Jutsus.

When Naruto got his written exam, he looked over the questions, he thought every answer. Daznou wasn't only training his skills he also trained Naruto's mind. When Naruto was about to start answering the questions he remembered he had to barely pass the exam. The Blond sighed and counted how many questions he had to answer to get the minimum amount of points needed to pass.

'twelve' he thought and answered the first twelve questions. After thirty minutes Iruka collected the exams and he was very shocked to see that Naruto had the minimum answers to pass.

'I thought if Hokage-sama sends him here he would be something special' Iruka thought and went back to collecting the exams.

A few minutes have passed and everyone was on the training ground next to the academy. The class was standing in a line before the target, everyone had five shurikens and five Kunais. When it was Naruto's turn he attempted to throw all ten projectiles at once but then he remembered what he was ordered to do and the Blond murmured something about a dumb old man.

"Iruka-san, how many points do I have to gain to pass this test?" the Blond asked and the teacher looked to his note.

"Eleven points is required to pass," the scarred Chunin said

The Uzumaki Clans Head threw each weapon alone and scored eleven points again passing barely. Iruka observed intensively how the Blond threw his weapons and then he noticed it.

'He is trying to hit the lower points' Iruka thought 'But why would he try to do this' it was the question Iruka tried to answer but no nothing came to his mind.

After the Hand-to-Hand combat and accuracy test, Naruto had the least points from the class.

It was time for the last exam, everyone sat in their seats and waited until it was their turn. When the first civilian Kids started to be tested, Naruto saw that Hinata was scared. The Blond turned to look at his best friend.

"Everything alright, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile and the girl nodded.

"Everything i-is fine, but I think I-I'm scared," the Hyuga Heiress said quietly and blushed from embarrassment.

Naruto laid one hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile "Don't worry Hinata, there is no chace that you will fail," he said and his best friend blushed even more.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said.

Naruto stood up and walked over the door to the next room in which everyone was examined. before he entered the other room he gave Hinata one last look and a grin.

"Naruto, please show us the three Jutsus first the transformation, then use this block of wood to use substitution," Iruka said showing on a Block of wood in the corner of the room, "And at last perform the Clone Jutsu," Iruka said with a smile and the Blond nodded.

Without any hand seals, Naruto transformed into a perfect copy of Hinata. Iruka waited three seconds and then nodded and the transformation vanished showing Naruto again.

"Now the Substitution Jutsu," Iruka said and when the Blond nodded Iruka threw a wooden Kunai at him. Again Naruto didn't even bother to use any hand seals and when the Kunai was about to hit the blond he changed places with the wood.

"very good, now perform the Clone Jutsu," Iruka said and this time Naruto made three hand signs

'Ram, Snake, Tiger' Naruto told himself and slowly performed the seals, a cloud of smoke erupted and when it cleared seven copies of Naruto were standing next to him.

"Very good but you didn't have to create seven Clones," Iruka said looking at the Blond curious why he did it.

"Well, my Chakra control is too poor and this is the number of Clones I have to created, without messing them," the Blond said with a Grin. iruka nodded and gave the boy a smile.

"Well, congratulations Naruto, from today you're a Konoha Shinobi," the scarred Chunin said pointing on the Hitai-ate on the desk before him. Naruto walked forward to the desk and took the Hitai-ate that was most on the right side. He picked it up and then looked at the Chunin.

"Can I change the color of the cloth?" the Blond asked and the Chunin nodded. The last Uzumaki took out black cloth from one of his pockets and changed the color of his forehead protector from blue to black.

Naruto tied it on his forehead and gave the Chunin a grin.

"Thanks, Iruka-Sensei," he said and the Chunin nodded.

"Naruto, please tell that next is Hyuga Hinata," the Chunin said and the Blond nodded leaving the room.

When Naruto entered the class he felt that someone run into him, when he looked who it was he saw Hinata who was hugging him with a big blush on her face.

"You did it, Naruto-kun!" she said with so much excitement she didn't even stutter.

"Of course I did, Hinata-chan," the Blond said with a light blush. Naruto wasn't used to someone hugging him, "Now is your turn, Hinata-chan," he said with a smile and the shy girl nodded and entered the next room.

After a few minutes Hinata entered the class again, but this time she had her hitai-ate tied around her neck. At the moment she entered the class, Naruto hugged her the same way she did to him.

"See? I told you will do it!" the Blond said with a small blush on his face and on the other side Hinata's face was crimson red. After a moment Naruto pulled back and the two went back into their seats.

After a few more persons, Iruka came back with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, that's it for today," he said "Come back here at eight o'clock to meet your new teammates and your Jonin-Sensei that will help you with your carrier," the Chunin said and everyone started to leave the class. Naruto bid Hinata goodbye and walked forward to his compound.

* * *

At evening in the Hokage office, Hiruzen was sitting before a stack of documents. The fire show was after meeting with the Jonin-Senseis on which he and the Jonins were parting the Genin teams, but the Sarutobi Clan's Head was now thinking about something else.

The third Hokage was thinking, how could he prevent the Uchiha massacre.

'At least we still have three loyal Uchiha's' he thought 'But that means we will have to be cautious about them'

* * *

 **Chapter five is here! next chapter will be the real genin exam/ training with Naruto's team.**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters :)**


	6. Enter: Hatake Kakashi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 6**

* * *

Umino Iruka was giving a speech of proud he is of every one of them. This was one of the several days on which everyone was listening carefully to everything their Sensei was saying.

"Like every year, there is the rookie of the year, the Kunoichi of the year and the dead-last," Iruka said looking on the list with points before him.

"The rookie of the year is Uchiha Sasuke," the scarred Chunin said with a smile and the young Uchiha nodded with a superior smirk, "The Kunoichi of the year is Haruno Sak.." Iruka was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"I AM THE BEST!" Sakura shouted and Iruka cleared his throat and continued reading the list.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the dead-last," Iruka said slowly and then everyone turned to look at the Blond who just shrugged.

"I've been told that those reports are very often incorrect," Naruto said and one of his eyebrows shoot up when he heard Kiba laugh "What's so funny, dog-boy?" Naruto asked coldly.

"That you are trying to act so cool, but you're even worse than Shikamaru," Kiba said while laughing.

After a moment Kiba felt a Kunai on his throat.

"What did you said?" Naruto said with a smirk. Everyone turned to look at the Blond who held a Kunai on Kiba's throat.

'That was fast, I didn't even saw him moving' Sasuke thought when he was watching the Blond with curiosity.

"N-Naruto please go back on your place," Iruka said still in shock that the Blond was so fast.

When Naruto was back in his place, Hinata gave him _this_ look. naruto sighed.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, but he started," the Blond said and his best friend sighed.

Iruka started to read the Genin teams and their new Sensei's. "Team ten is formed from Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino," Iruka said.

'Yamanaka... SAI!' Naruto's eyes widened 'I will have to ask her about him' he thought.

"And your Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. team eight will be formed from Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata," the Hyuga heiress Head felt down when she heard that she won't be on the same team as her crush.

Naruto did as well, even though Danzou said to him yesterday who he will be paired with, but the Blond still hoped that something will change and he and Hinata will be on the same team.

"Your Jonin-sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai. Now Team seven will be formed from Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto and your Jo..." Iruka was interrupted by Ino.

"That's not fair! Why does Forehead get two handsome guys when I get a lazyass and a fatso?" Ino shouted.

Shikamaru murmured something about a troublesome girl, and Choji murmured something about being big-boned.

Iruka didn't answer Ino's question, he simply continued "Your appointed Jonin-Sensei is Hatake Kakashi," Iruka said "Now, you have twenty minutes for break and then the Jonins will come here and take you," Iruka said.

As everybody started to exit the room, Naruto and Hinata stayed in the class and talked about their Teammates and Jonin-Sensei's.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waited now for about two hours for their Jonin-Sensei. After about more ten minutes the door of the Class opened and a man with spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes. His left eye is covered by his Hitai-ate. He wears a mask that covers his face from chin to the middle of his nose, which prevents most of his face from being visible. He also wears standard dark blue trousers and long-sleeved t-shirts on which he wears the Konoha Chunin vest.

"Team seven, meet me at the roof," he said in a bored tone and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After the three Genins got on the roof Sakura started to shout.

"You are late, Sensei!" she shouted at the Sensei as she sat on a bench before him. The two boys sat as well and then everyone looked at the Jonin who sighed.

"I think an introduction would be good, tell your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for future," the older man said and gestured on Sasuke to begin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I like to train with my brother Itachi and my cousin Shisui, I don't like Fangirls who are weak," he said giving Sakura a short glance "My hobbies are training and learning and my dream, which is rather an ambition is to avenge my Clan with Itachi and Shisui," Sasuke said the last part coldly.

"typical Uchiha," Kakashi murmured and then showed up on Sakura who nodded.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are," she gave Sasuke a short glance before starting to blush lightly and giggle, all three Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke sighed at that.

"That's enough, listen now carefully," Kakashi said giving Sakura a serious look on his face "If you don't want to die on a mission you have to work on your fangirl attitude," he said turning forward Naruto who nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are training, ramen and spending time with Hinata-chan. My dislikes are people who can't focus on doing the right thing. My hobbies are to spend time with Hinata-chan and train and my dreams for the future is to become the strongest Hokage in the History," Naruto said and Kakashi sighed again.

"exactly like his father," he murmured under his breath. he was shocked when he saw that the Blond showed him three signs that are used by ANBU.

'You know him?' Kakashi understood and nodded "Well, I believe that this is it for our Introduction. meet me at training ground seven at seven o'clock for the real Genin exam," he said and before anyone could ask a question he disappeared in Shunshin.

Without any word Sasuke went forward his compound and Sakura followed him. When the two disappeared Naruto stood up.

"So how long are you gonna stand there?" the Blond asked looking forward the second pair of a door. After a moment they opened and then Kakashi enters the floor again.

"I was just testing you. I heard you are pretty good," Kakashi said and he walked to sit opposite the Blond.

"Well, being a son of the Fourth commits to something," the Uzumaki Clan's Head said with a proud smile.

* * *

It was nine o'clock and team seven were still waiting for their Sensei. Naruto was leaning against a rock and reading a book about Fuinjutsu that he found in his compound library. Sasuke was sitting and looking at the sky, and Sakura was thinking about what to tell to their Sensei about being always late.

After ten more minutes a cloud of smoke erupted in the middle of the training ground after the smoke cleared Kakashi was standing with an orange book in his hand looking at his Genin team.

"Yo, " he welcomed the new Genins and then he heard the pink-haired girl shouting at him.

"Where were you? You are two hours late!" she shouted and Kakashi shook his head.

"I was here the whole time, looking if anyone would at least warm-up," the silver-haired Jonin said "You can ask Naruto, I'm sure that he felt my Chakra," he continued and the Blond nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sakura shouted at her new teammate who just shrugged and rolled his scroll.

"I thought about giving you a chance to shine, but you haven't used it," he said looking at his new Sensei "So we are here to take the real Genin exam, right?" the young Uzumaki asked and the older Shinobi nodded.

"Well, because we are running late I will explain fast," Kakashi took out two bells from his pocket, "You have four hours time to take these bells from me, the person or persons who don't have a bell at the end, fail and go back to the academy," he said in a bored voice.

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke shouted in both shock and confusion, their Blond teammate just smirked.

'If he has read the noted of Minato-Sensei about this exam he will eventually help them to figure out' Kakashi thought as he looked at the smirking Genin.

"Feel free to use any means to take the bells and more thing come at me with intention of killing me," the one-eyed Jonin said.

"But something can happen to you, Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura said and the older man sighed.

"Time starts now!" he said and the three Genins disappeared in the bushes around the Jonin.

'Good' let's see if they can pass' Kakashi thought and started to walk forward the bushes while reading his book.

* * *

When after ten minutes nothing happened, Kakashi decided to begin his attack. After a few minutes of a walk, he saw Sakura sitting in the bushes looking at his Shadow Clone that he created before he started to search for the Genins.

'From her reports, she is good at Genjutsu, maybe I should confirm that' the Jonin thought and made a few hand seals for a minor Genjutsu.

Sakura suddenly heard Sasuke crying for help, the pink-haired girl started to run forward to her crash's voice.

When she arrived she saw Sasuke fighting Kakashi, exactly she saw the Genin being killed by his Sensei. The one-eyed man stabbed two Kunais in Sasuke body, one into his heart and one into his gut.

Seeing that Sasuke's body fell lifeless on the ground, her body started to shake and tears rolled down her cheeks. The young Kunoichi started to scream with anger and sadness but mostly with fear that her beloved Uchiha just dies. From the rush of adrenaline and emotions, she fainted.

Kakashi sighed from a branch over Sakura as he saw her faint. The one-eyed Jonin resumed his hunting and went forward.

Eight minutes later two shurikens flew forward the Jonin, still reading his book he put his index and middle finger inside the holes that the Shurikens had.

A moment later from the bushes Sasuke ran forward Kakashi who without reading started to dodge the young Uchiha's assault. After the fifteenth missed blow Sasuke jumped back and started to sign. When he completed the sequence he stated.

 **"Katon" Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

The young Uchiha exhaled a large ball of fire which flew forward the silver-haired Jonin who didn't even bother to dodge but simply stood there. As the Ball moved closer the Kakashi, he still was there reading his book.

A moment later, the dark-haired boy saw as his Jutsu burned the Jonin. Sasuke took a step back in anxiety.

'Did I really killed...' his thought was interrupted when he felt that something grabbed his ankles and when he looked down he saw Kakashi's hands pulling him underground.

The Jonin suddenly appeared before the Uchiha, who now had every part of his body besides head stuck underground, the older man sighed and left the Uchiha.

'So now where is Naruto' he thought and was amazed that someone with so large Chakra reserves was able to suppress it so well.

After a few minutes of walk two, Kunais flew forward the Jonin. Kakashi caught the two weapons, but after he looked in the grip of it his visible eye widened in shock.

A moment later the two Kunais exploded and Kakashi was forced to use substitution Jutsu to not to get caught by the explosion.

At the moment the masked Jonin substituted himself ten more shurikens flew forward him from two sides. The Elite-Jonin took out instantly two Kunais and reflected the weapons after what he disappeared in Shunshin.

Kakashi appeared in the middle of the training ground, just to meat Naruto who appeared instantly before the Jonin, which he caught off guard.

With a fast jab to the Jonin's chin, Kakashi flew three meters back. When the silver-haired man stood up he gave Naruto a curious look, but before he could ask anything Naruto started to talk.

"You have one of the special Kunais my Dad made," Naruto said with a smirk as Kakashi's eyes widened in realization which Jutsu the boy just used.

"Flying Thundergod," Kakashi murmured and looked at the Blond.

"Don't worry I won't use this Justus today," the Blond said with a grin "It's a Genin exam after all," he said throwing a single shuriken forward the Jonin and starting signing.

 **"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu,"**

The Blond stated and the single shuriken copied and thirty shurikens flew forward Kakashi who was signing himself.

 **"Doton: Mud wall,"**

The one-eyed Jonin said and in front of him, a wall of earth erupted from the earth.

"Naruto," the Jonin started, "I thought you would know about what this exam is," he said disappointed, but the Jonin was caught off guard when the Blond smirked.

The younger Shinobi threw three Kunais at Kakashi who was about to dodge, but then a fireball started to exist a flew forward him from his left and several weapons came at him from his right.

The Jonin decided to jumped upward and he passed Naruto's Shadow Clone that was falling down. When Kakashi landed on the ground he was ready for another attack but then the Blond gave him a grin.

"We win," he said and the Jonin gave him a confused look.

"No, you have to..." he couldn't finish his sentence when he looked where his bells were. The Jonin gave the Blond a glance and saw him holding both of the bells when Kakashi was about to ask when Naruto got the bells, he remembered the Clone in midair.

"Well, you may have the bells, but that exam to exam your teamwork," Kakashi said with a cold tone and was shocked when he saw Sasuke and Saura coming out of the bushes, each with a smirk and smile respectively.

"I see," Kakashi murmured stunned looking at his new Genin team, "But when did you have helped them?" Kakashi asked turning again to the Blond.

"Right before I threw the first Kunais with explosions tags I created two Shadow Clone who helped them and told them about our exams goal," the Blond said still grinning.

"I see, well that means you have passed the exam and from today every one of you is a full-fledged Shinobi," Kakashi said giving them an eye-smile, "meet me here at eight for our first training," the one-eyed Jonin said disappearing in Shunshin.

* * *

 **Chapter six ready, I hope that the fight description wasn't that bad, next Chapter is going to be about the team training!**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters :)**


	7. Challenge accepted!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 7**

* * *

Yesterday team seven's Genins finally became full-fledged Shinobis. It was eight o'clock when Sakura and Sasuke entered the training ground seven. Both of the young Ninjas were surprised not to find their new teammate waiting for them, but the two just shrugged it and waited for their Jonin to arrive.

In near bushes, Kakashi was sitting on a branch a reading his favorite book, after a few minutes Naruto appeared before him.

"Good morning, Sensei. So you what do you wanted to talk about?" the Blond asked after he appeared.

"Good morning, Naruto. I wanted just to talk about your skills, from our yesterday's little fight I suppose that you are not an average Genin," the one-eye Jonin said and his student sat opposite him and activated made three hand seals which activated the privacy seal.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what I'm about to tell you is an S-rank secret," he younger Shinobi said and Kakashi nodded and closed his perverted book, "With the Uchiha massacre, the Village has only three full-blooded Uchiha's and we both have been assigned to this team as 'guards' for Sasuke. From Jiraiya's Intel, we could assume that Orochimaru is after Sharingan and his the easiest way for him to gain it is to take it from Sasuke," the Blond said seriously and his Sensei nodded.

"I have three questions, Naruto," Kakashi said and Naruto nodded, "First is, if we are the 'guard' of Sasuke on what level are you?" he asked.

"Danzou-sama and the old man Hokage said I'm low-to-mid-Jonin-level," the Blond said and his Sensei nodded slowly.

"Where do you know it all from?" the older Shinobi asked with curiosity and looked at the Blond who still had a serious expression.

"First I am a member of the Village Council so I got plenty information from there, but if we talk about some matters that are not told there, Danzou-sama gives me all information that I need to know to keep myself and the Uchiha safe," the young Ninja said and his Superior nodded again.

"And the last, why did you say 'Jiraiya', he needs some respects, he is one of the legendary Sanins," Kakashi asked looking at Naruto who gave him a grin.

"Because the old pervert is my Godfather," the last Uzumaki said and Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, your Father being Fourth Hokage, Godfather being a Sanin and mother an S-ranked kunoichi is impressive," Kakashi said and cocked his head to the left when Naruto shook his head.

"Actually Lord First and Second are something about my grand, grand, grand Granpa's, because the marriage between First and his wife Uzumaki Mito," the Blond said and Kakashi's jaw dropped to the ground, "And actually both Sasuke and Itachi are my half-cousins being their mother my Godmother and my mother being their's," he continued.

"Do you intend to tell it to Sasuke?" the silver-haired man asked and was surprised when Naruto shook his head.

"When I was on the mission with Itachi and Shisui during the Uchiha massacre, I talked with Itachi about it and he said that he would tell Sasuke when he becomes a Genin, but he is on a mission and will be coming back in two days so Sasuke doesn't know about it yet," the fresh Genin said and his Sensei nodded.

After Kakashi asked Naruto about his specific Jutsus and skills, the older Jonin was surprised that a young person like n=Naruto was actually so skilled. Sure he lacked experience, but once he would gain experience, he would be a great material on Jonin.

The two Konoha Shinobi's talked about their training scheme for about twenty minutes and then they decided that it was time for them to start the training. When the two appeared on the training ground, of course, the first thing they heard was some shots from Sakura why they both were late.

Kakashi excused them with a lame excuse that they got lost on the road of the life and then he took his orange book, which was written by Naruto's Godfather and started to tell them about their training scheme.

"So today we are gonna see where your limits are and from tomorrow we will start training first with a warm-up, followed by exercises to build up your teamwork, after that we will train your strength and endurance. After that, we will make a pause and we will go spar with others rookie teams or do missions," the one-eyed Jonin said and they nodded.

"So I, Asuma and Kurenai will be betting your one-on-one fights which will be chosen randomly against the others rookie Genins, so prepare because everything I lose will be taken back from your missions payment," the Jonin said giving them his eye-smile at which Sakura and Sasuke swallowed.

The pink-haired girl saw that Naruto wasn't moved by the threat from their Sensei.

"Oi, Naruto!" she shouted at her comrade who gave her a bored look which their Sensei always had, "Are you so sure of yourself that you won't lose and won't have to pay back?" she asked and the Blond nodded.

"I do, there is no one at our age that can win against me," the Blond said bored waiting on the reactions from both of his teammates. He and Kakashi have talked about their thoughts about the two Genins and Naruto was given a quest to see how they would react on this.

"You are the dead-last of our class!" she shouted enraged that the Blond was underestimating her beloved Uchiha, "I'm sure Sasuke-kun would kick your ass without any problem," she stated and the latter gave Naruto a 'superior smirk'.

Naruto looked at Kakashi who slightly nodded and a smirk crept over the Uzumaki Clan's Head face.

"Then why don't we put it to a test if he could win with me?" he asked and the Uchiha jumped back two meters and took traditional Uchiha Clan's Taijutsu style stance.

The Blond took a stance that neither Sasuke nor Sakura have ever seen, but Kakashi knew this stance perfectly.

'That's Sensei's 'fierce lion's style', but where has he got the scrolls to...' he asked himself and the facepalmed himself.

After Sakura walked a few meters back Kakashi stood between the two Genins, he looked at both of them.

"Ready?" the last Hatake asked and both boys nodded "Begin! Kakashi said and jumped back to Sakura, who was cheering loudly for Sasuke.

When Kakashi began the fight Sasuke rushed forward his opponent, who stayed impassive. When Sasuke was close enough he launched a fast jab right into Naruto's face, the young Uchiha smirked as he saw no reaction from Naruto. A second before the hit would connect with Naruto's face, the Blond caught the punch and countered with a powerful front kick right into Sasuke's gut launching him three meters back.

The black-haired Genin slowly started to stand up, but before he could catch his balance he almost missed to see Naruto launching three quick, but powerful punches right into Sasuke's body which made him flew back again.

This time the Uchiha made a fast roll back on his feet, he looked for a moment on Naruto and started to sign. 'Les's see how you are gonna deal with Ninjutsu' he thought.

 **"Katon: Great Fireball Justu!"**

Sasuke exhaled the fire forward Naruto who stayed impassive in his stance.

"Sensei!" Sakura shouted, "Sasuke-kun is going to kill him!" she continued looking at her Sensei who just shook his head and stayed sitting.

The Blond started signing on his own, faster than the young Uchiha and then he stated.

 **"Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu,"**

The last Uzumaki spat out a ball made of water which flew forward to the fire and then it extinguished Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke was looking shocked that his fire Jutsu was deflected so easily that he hadn't seen Naruto moving forward him. After a second the young Uchiha felt a Kunai being held by his throat.

"Stop, Naruto wins," Kakashi said as he stood up, "I guess that was a good warmup for the two. Sakura run two laps around the training ground and you Sasuke rest a moment," the one-eyed Jonin said as the pink-haired Kunoichi started to jog around the area.

When Sasuke sat down and leaned against a boulder he was lost in his thoughts. How could the Dead-last win a duel against him, the rookie of the year from Uchiha Clan, the strongest Clan in Konoha?

Those were the thoughts on which the Uchiha searched an answered and when he finally found it he refused to accept it.

'He _can't_ be stronger than me!' he shouted in his head and gave the Blond who was now reading a Fuinjutsu scroll a cold look.

When Sakura finished warming up, the first thing Kakashi wanted to examine was their Stamina and their Chakra reserves. Of course, Naruto was training with them but the one-eyed Jonin didn't have to pay too much attention to the Blon, because the two have talked about it earlier.

Sasuke's stamina was pretty good, a bit better than a regular Genin and his Chakra reserves were above average for a high-level Genin. On the other side, Sakura's Chakra reserves and stamina were very small, the Jonin noted that he had to work on that.

Their next exercises were push-ups and pull-ups. Sakura made only fifteen push-ups and six pull-ups after that Sasuke made twenty-two push-ups and fourteen push-ups. The young Uchiha was sure that Naruto won't be able to beat him but he was very mistaken. Naruto made sixty-one push-ups and forty-eight pull-ups.

"I actually could do a bit more, but I'm wearing a gravity seal," the Blond said with a grin when he saw Sasuke clenching his fist and teeth.

"I guess I can check out one more thing," Kakashi said as he looked at his students. Sakura was panting, Sasuke was breathing hard but not even as half hard as Sakura an there was Naruto who didn't even looked winded what made Sasuke even more enraged.

"I could see you resistance again killing intent," the older Shinobi said and the three nodded.

First, he let out a little killing intent, which every Genin should be able to resist, but he as disappointed when she saw Sakura shaking. He signed and let out a Chunin-level Killing Intent and he was expecting the two boys to be able to resist it but Sasuke started lightly shaking, but otherwise, he said he was good.

In the end, Kakashi let out a Jonin-level killing Intent which made Sakura and Sasuke unable to move, but Naruto took it as good as the first two.

"Naruto on what killing Intent were you practicing?" the Jonin asked and allowed the Blond to show on which level he trained.

Naruto let out a Killing Intent that made his comrade unable to either speak or breath, after a moment Kakashi nodded and the Blond stopped emitting his killing Intent.

When they ended the Killing Intent training, Kakashi told his team to meet him here tomorrow at the same time and with that everyone went to their houses.

* * *

 **So chapter seven delivered :)**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters :)**


	8. Meeting the other teams!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 8**

* * *

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and team seven was currently resting on their training ground. The had trained for six hours without any pause and finally, their Sensei gave them a break to ret before the spars. After ten minutes Kakashi came back from the forest leading to another training ground.

"So, I forgot to you, but the nine lead by my friend Might Guy, which is a Genin team from last year will be coming to your spars with other teams," Kakashi said looking over his Genins who nodded.

"Won't be it somehow unfair for us? Team nine is training a year longer than we are and they are surely stronger," Sakura said afraid of fighting against the older Genins.

"Well it might be a little unfair, but while sparring with stronger opponents you will learn more and gain more battle experience," the Jonin said.

Kakashi told his team about the older Genins and their Sensei. When Kakashi finished talking about the other genin team that they would fight, he decided that it was time to go.

When team seven arrived at training ground nine, which was perfect for head-on one-on-one fights, the other team were already there waiting for them.

After a lame excuse and short introductions, Asuma cleared his throat to gain the attention of the Genins.

"So, each one of you will be pulling a number from this box and then you will fight your opponent in a one-on-one fight until one of the duelist give-up is knocked-out or simply we say it's enough," Asuma said and the genins nodded.

Kurenai walked by with a box, each Genin picked up a number and then they turned to Kakashi and Guy who were writing their numbers on a board.

"So the fights are following,

 **Shino vs Shikamaru**

 **Naruto vs Lee**

 **Kiba vs Sakura**

 **Ino vs Tenten**

 **Hinata vs Choji**

 **Sasuke vs Kiba**

Shikamaru and Shino stay here the rest please give them more place," the Sarutobi said and the rest of Genins gave the two place to fight.

The fight was short, Shino attacked the other genin with his Insects and which sucked Chakra out of him followed by Shikamaru giving up and murmuring something about troublesome training.

When the two next duelist took their positions, both of them ginned.

"So, you are the Goken ( _Strong Fist_ ) user I heard about?" Naruto asked and Lee nodded and then took his Goken stance which Naruto followed taking his own stance.

"Naruto-san, if I can ask what style is it? I have never seen it before," Lee asked confused by the other's Genin pose. Naruto smirked.

"It's the 'Fierce Lion Style'," the Blond said and his opponent nodded.

All Jonins, besides Kakashi, eyes widened in shock. It was the Taijutsu style used by the Fourth Hokage himself. The three Jonins turned to look at Kakashi who shrugged.

"I haven't thought it to him," he said and his friend nodded, still shocked that a Genin could master such a style. besides no one besides Minato could use it in the Village, which kept them still asking themselves where did he learn it.

When Gai stood between the two genins he looked at the two in their respective stances and the dropped his hand.

"Let the Youthful contest begin!" the green-spandex wearing Jonin shouted and jumped back. The two Genins rushed forward the other just to meet in the middle, each holding his opponent right fist in his left palm. After a moment of pushing and trying to gain an upper hand on his opponent, the two fighters nodded and jumped back, but this time Lee rushed forward first and launched a barrage of blows at Naruto who successfully dodged every one of them and then the Blond started to counterattack with his own assault.

While the two boys had a fierce Taijutsu battle the other Genin, besides Shino who was, well Shino, gasped in shock. All of the rookies watched in awe at how strong both boys were, but Neji and Tenten were only surprised by Naruto who was able to stand his footing against Lee's power and speed.

Back at the battle, Naruto launched a roundhouse kick right on lee, the latter having no time to dodge he could only try to block the attack, so he pulled his left arm back to his head and waited on the kick, but instead, he felt a huge pain in his gut. A second before flying back he saw Naruto's fist hitting him right into the stomach. The older Genin flew about seven meters away and stopped on a tree. He caught up a little blood and slowly stood up with a smirk.

Every observer was shocked by Naruto's speed and power, even Guy was impressed by the pace that Naruto launched his punch.

"Shouldn't we stop it?" Kurenai asked turning to her fellow Jonins just to see Guy and Kakashi both shaking their heads.

"They both are just starting," Guy and Kakashi said in unison not even bothering about it, but just watching the fight.

After stood up he gave Naruto a thumbs-up.

"Your fires of youth are burning bright, Naruto-kun! Yosh! I shall call you my new rival!" The older Genin shouted with fire in his eyes.

"So if we are rivals it means we shouldn't be holding back, right? the Blond asked and his newly appointed rival nodded.

All the others Genin were staring at the two in awe.

"There... are holding... back?" Ino asked slowly, amazed with by the power the two Ninjas showed.

Lee lifted up his leg warmers under which he was wearing weights, he unlocked them and threw them away on what Naruto grinned.

"I knew you were faster than that," the Uzumaki Clan's Head said and lifted his shirt, which made Hinata, Sakura, and Ino blush, even Kurenai blushed lightly when she saw how good the boy's body was looking.

In the middle of Naruto torso, a seal was placed with Kanji for 'Gravity' and 'six'. He made a singular hand seal and the seal dropped down.

Once again the three Jonins turned to look at Kakashi as expecting an explanation, but the one-eyed Jonin shrugged.

"He has been wearing it before we even started to train together," he said and his fellows sighed and then everyone turned back to the fight, but they stopped when they saw Kakashi lift his headband which was hiding his Sharingan.

"Do you think it's necessary?" Asuma asked surprised to see his friend use hid implanted Dojutsu. Kakashi simply nodded.

"I will describe the fight for you since anyone won't be able to see more than just blurs of colors," he said and his comrades nodded.

When the two Genins were ready Naruto spoke up.

"Lee, I'm not going to hold back, so you shouldn't either," he said and the other boy nodded and then they disappeared.

Everyone was now looking in awe at how fast the two were, ignoring the fight because they didn't see anything they turned to listen to Kakashi who was telling what was happening.

Lee launched a punch and Kick assault on Naruto who was easily following and dodging every attack his opponent has launched. After about ten seconds of dodging Naruto caught Lee's leg and threw him forward the air in which he ax-kicked the older Genin right back to the earth. When Lee crushed down, he had no time to catch his balance as Naruto landed three very powerful hits on Lee body. First, he landed a jaw on Lee's face, followed by a roundhouse kick to his side and finished his combo with an uppercut right into Lee's chin, which sends him flying over ten meters. The green-spandex Ninja crashed through three trees and stopped on a giant boulder, creating many cracks in it. Finally, he coughs a good amount of blood and fainted.

Guy and Kurenai rushed forward Lee to check his condition. Everyone present looked at Naruto in awe and shock.

"Naruto, was it really necessary to end him that badly?" Tenten asked little enraged but still in shock that her teammate got so beaten up. Naruto nodded and gave the older girl a grin.

"I may not know Lee very well, but while I exchanged hits with him I understood one," the Blond said.

"That he is a weakling who will never achieve something?" Neji grumbled and was shocked how much killing Intent Naruto released.

"Watch your tongue, Hyuga. I could do the same to you," Naruto said coldly still releasing his killing Intent until he saw the rest of the Genins unable to move. The Blond stopped releasing the killing intent and started to scratch back of his head.

"Sorry, everyone," he said giving them a grin, "As I said I learned that Lee will learn from a brutal failure than a victory, that's the reason I almost didn't hold back in our fight," he said.

When the Jonins heard what Naruto said they were still astonished, he was still holding a bit back and went head-on on a duel with a Taijutsu expert.

When Lee gained his consciousness again he was leaning on a tree next to Tenten who just came back victorious from her battle with Ino. He looked at the training ground and saw Hinata finishing Choji with a Gentle Fist strike, he could recognize from his training with Neji.

When Tenten saw that her comrade was awake she gave him a smile.

"How are you feeling, Lee?" she asked still with her smile.

"I'm good, but my youthful body hurts in some places," he said and then looked over on Sakura who was looking like a mess, "So I guess you and Kiba won their fights?" he asked looking on his feet.

Tenten nodded and saw that her teammate was feeling bad, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lee. You were giving you a hundred percent, don't need to feel bad. I really doubt anyone of Genins could take him and win," she said still with a smile, which got only bigger when she saw fire in Lee's eyes.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun is my number one rival and one day I will surpass him!" Lee shouted punching in the air.

Tenten giggled a little at her teammate's antics and then they both turned to watch the last fight between Sasuke and Neji.

When the two boys took their fighting stances, Neji activated his Dojutsu and smirked when he looked at Sasuke eyes.

"So you haven't activated your Sharingan, Uchiha?" he asked giving Sasuke a superior smirk.

"I don't need to have it to beat you, Hyuga," Sasuke said coldly and then Guy started the fight and jumped back.

Sasuke rushed forward Neji with a thought if he could beat him in a close combat fight he would show him who is really stronger, but he was hugely mistaken when he saw that the older Genin had the much superior speed.

Neji used his Byuakugan to see the young Uchiha's Chakra point, and sealed the at his left leg and right arm, making Sasuke unable to use them. Before the Uchiha could do anything Neji landed a powerful hit on Sasuke's hip, which made the dark-haired boy fell on the ground, in a swift motion Neji took out a Kunai and held it at Sasuke's throat.

"Stop. Winner, Neji," Guy said appearing between the two Genins.

"So that's all for today," Asuma said and looked over the genins " We will do the sparing every three days to compare your progress with others," he continued when the genins nodded.

After the training, Naruto asked if Hinata would like to go with him on Ramen, but she sadly said that she had a Clan training today, so she asked if tomorrow would be good.

Both of the Genins decided to meet tomorrow at Ichiraku's at five in the afternoon.

* * *

 **Here is Chapter 8 with a big fight between Lee and Naruto and a minor one between Neji and Sasuke!**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters :)**


	9. First C-Rank mission!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 9**

* * *

In the last month team seven has been training very hard, Kakashi have given Sakura and Sasuke gravity seals, which made it harder for them to move. Sakura's limit was the first level and Sasuke started with the third level, meanwhile, Naruto has already progressed to the seventh level. The team has performed many D-ranked missions and slowly started to get their teamwork better.

. Naruto and Hinata have been spending a lot of time together, either training or just eating and talking. Hinata became one of Naruto's precious people and that made her very happy. On the other hand, Hinata started to gain more confidence in Naruto and another person present. Both of them had many similar hobbies or dreams, one of them wanted to become her Clan's Head and the other wants to become the Hokage.

Team seven was reporting back after a successful D-rank mission. All three Genins started to grow impatient about doing only some light D-ranked missions in which they mostly caught an escaping cat, collected trash or even just went shopping. So seeing it as a good occasion Naruto turned to look at the Hokage.

"Hey, old man Hokage. Do you have maybe a light C-rank mission for our team?" Naruto asked giving the older man a grin. The fire shadow turned to look at Kakashi who nodded.

"I am pretty sure they all are ready for an easy C-ranked mission," the silver-haired Jonin said and the Hokage started to look through his folder on his desk. After a few moments of searching, he found it, he took a scroll and handed it to Kakashi.

"Your mission is going to be guarding the scared water in Takigakure, when you arrive you will be escorted to the place its held and you will have to guard it until the Waterfall festival ends. It's usually about five days," the older man said, "From what Shibuki, the leader of Takigakure, said that the only reason he wants to recruit Konoha Shinobi is because he is worried about some mercenaries and he needs to put all of his Shinobis to patrol the Village, so that nothing will happen," he continued.

"So the only real threat is some mercenaries? Naruto asked and the old man nodded.

"Well, I guess we will take that mission," the one-eyed Shinobi said and turned to his team, "We will meet tomorrow at eight at the main Konoha Gate, be prepared for about two weeks," he continued and his students nodded leaving the room.

* * *

Naruto used Shunshin to transport himself to the ANBU academy, he walked straight forward Daznou's office. Naruto told the guards why he was here and when they let him in he bowed before his former Sensei.

"Good afternoon, Daznou-sama," Naruto said and taking sit opposite the desk that Danzou was sitting.

"Good afternoon, Naruto. What brings you here?" the older man asked and then Naruto explained about his mission in Taki.

"So you want to know what's the situation in Taki? Well, I have got a few spies there and from their last report, which was about three days ago, many of Taki Shinobi have come back from almost every mission hurt, there are rumors that Iwa Shinobis are trying to either infiltrate the Village to get the spies in or they are after the sacred Water," the old war hawk said and Naruto nodded.

"I see, thank you for your time, Danozu-sama," Naruto said bowing and then left the room, he decided to tell what he had learned to his Sensei and then he would meet with Hinata to say her goodbye and tell her about the mission.

Ten minutes later, Naruto told Kakashi about what he had learned about the mission and the latter told him that he would go discuss it with the Hokage.

Naruto thought that it would be better to first prepare for the mission and then bit his goodbye's to Hinata, so the Blond rushed forward his mothers home to pack the thing he would need. The last Uzumaki wasn't sure how to prepare himself for the Iwa Shinobi's that would be probably the threat, so he simply packed thirty shurikens, thirty Kunais, twenty Senbons, food, tent, paper and ink to be able to make seals and clothes. When he decided that he was packed he went to search for Hinata.

The last Namikaze found her pretty quick, the first place he went was her training ground. When he arrived he saw her training with Kureani, but neither Kiba nor Shino were there.

Naruto walked over the two girls and waved them.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-chan, Kurenai-Sensei," the Blond said as he closed to the females.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with Kurenai in unison, but the older female didn't say 'kun' simply Naruto, "What's bring you here?" Hinata asked curiosity.

"I came to say goodbye before our first C-rank mission. We leave tomorrow at eight and we will travel to Taki for about a week," he said and saw that Hinata's expression saddened, "Don't worry Hinata-chan I will be back in no-time and we can spend time together and go on some Ramen," he continued.

The Hyuga heiress blushed lightly at the proposition that he, made and she nodded with a smile.

"Well I guess I should be going," the Blond said and then Hinata hugged him tightly, her face red.

"Please, be safe, Naruto-kun," she said quietly. Naruto started to blush as well, of course, Kurenai did see it, but she decided that she would say that to her student later.

"Don't worry, Hinata-hime," Naruto said. That was a new nickname which Naruto used sometimes when not too many other people were around because he didn't want to embarrass Hinata before everyone, "I will come back safely," he said, the lavender-eyed girl pulled back and nodded.

Naruto gave her a last girn and walked forward Konoha, then Kurenai started to chuckle and Hinata turned to her Sensei.

"He may be smart, but he sure doesn't know too much about love," she said amused but with a little compassion to the Blond, she knew how hard it was to grow up without parents, but she at least had Anko and many other good friends like Asuma or Kakashi, and on the other hand the Blond just had Hinata, Kakashi and maybe his both teammates, if he thought about the two Genins from his team as such.

When Naruto disappeared Hinata and Kurenai turned back to their training.

* * *

Next morning team seven stood before the main gate of Konoha it was three minutes before eight and everyone, even Kakashi was there. After a short check-up on their gear they started with a medium jog, at this pace they would make it to the Taki before the next day's noon, naturally, they would make a break for the night for them to rest.

The way to Taki was almost uneventful, besides the five thieves that tried to rob them, but Naruto took them out fastly. He knocked the thieves unconsciousness and the tied them like pinatas to nearby trees.

When it started to get dark team Kakashi told that they will make a camp here and wait until tomorrow, the one-eyed Jonin gave tasks to his Genin team. Naruto was tasked with setting a few Seals around the camp to let them rest peacefully and Sasuke and Sakura were given the task to hunt something for dinner.

When everything was prepared and the Genins were sitting around a fire camp, which their Sensei prepared, they started to eat. Kakashi thought that it would be a good time to intergrade, so he started asking his team about how they feel after a month of training.

"I fell that I am getting stronger after every training," Sakura said and then Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke.

"I'm feeling like after every training I'm a step closer to beat Naruto an avenge my clan," Sasuke said with a smirk towards his rival. Kakashi sighed in mind on that but nodded to the dark-haired boy.

Now focusing on the last Uzumaki, he asked him how he was feeling.

"I think I am getting slowly stronger," the Blond boy said and his Sensei gave him his eye-smile. Of course, when Naruto wasn't meeting with Hinata he was training on himself on his clan compound training ground, which was on the backs of his house.

Sakura turned to look at the stronger Genin.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" she asked. Naruto's relationship with her and Sasuke got a bit better through the month, it still wasn't on the same level as when he and Hinata met for the first time in the park, but it was slowly getting better. The mentioned getting nodded and she continued.

"Are you and Hinata-san dating?" she asked curiously and the Naruto's eyes widened as he was caught off guard.

"N-No, she is my best friend, how could I be dating her?" the last Namikaze asked with a blush on his face and Sakura just shrugged.

"Because she is your best friend doesn't mean you can't be dating her," she said, "BUt you must admit that she is cute," she said looking at the Blond-haired boy who started to stutter.

"No... I mean YES... but wait!... she is just..." Naruto's tongue has been tied and he couldn't answer with the simplest sentence. The kunoichi started to laugh.

"Calm down, Naruto. I was just teasing," she said and the boy calmed himself and she sighed.

'I will have to talk with Hinata about it' she thought while continuing to eat.

A few minutes later Sasuke turned toward Naruto.

"Naruto, have you know that... eee... that we are cousins," the dark-haired boy asked unsure how his teammate would react. To the young Uchiha's surprise, Naruto nodded.

"Of course I knew," Naruto said casually and the other boy frowned at that.

"Then why the hell haven't you told me earlier, you idiot?" Sasuke shouted looking at Naruto who just shrugged.

"Itach wanted to tell you," Naruto said casually and the older boy didn't push the matter.

After they, ate everyone except Kakashi went to sleep, they would change the night shifts every three hours. Nothing happened at the night, what made the Jonin happy to know that he wouldn't have to fight with half-asleep.

On the morning, when team seven finished their breakfast, they resumed their way. They were going at civilian pace because Kakashi knew that they had still one more day to arrive at the Village. When the Genin team was about one hour away from the Takigakure with a fast run pace, about twenty of Shurikens flew forward them. Sakura and Sasuke unable to react, simply stood there and hoped that the projectiles would miss.

A second before the [rojectiles would hit the two stunned Genins, Naruto and Kakashi jumped before them and reflected the weapons. The group of four started to look around the area to find their attacker. Then a harsh, low voice started to chuckle and then they heard this voice again.

"Very good, very good, Kakashi," the voice said and everyone turned to look forward the voice hidden in the trees.

"Diamond formation, now and unseal your gravity seals," Kakashi said and the Genins did as they were told to do.

"Kakashi, just give the Uchiha. I don't need the three of you," the voice said and Kakashi's started to get angry.

"Never and come out now!" Kakashi demanded and pulled his forehead protector from his eye showing now a Sharingan. The low voice started to chuckle.

"That implanted eye won't help you today, but if you insist fighting," the person said and then a shadowy figure jumped out of the trees.

Kakashi's, Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened in shock wwho was standing right before them.

* * *

 **And cut! A cliffhanger here :)**

 **Sorry that it took so long, but I will try to recompense for it. Now, who will be the mystery person who attacked the Konoha Shinobis? Stay tuned, because I have a few things planned for the upcoming episodes :)**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters!**


	10. The Konoha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 10**

* * *

" That implanted eye won't help you today, but if you insist fighting," the person said and then a shadowy figure jumped out of the trees.

Kakashi's, Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened in shock who was standing right before them.

Right before the Team, he was standing, his crimson-colored eyes with three tomoes in each eye. That was him, the person who killed the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sora.

Sora was the same hight as Kakashi, he had short, pitch black hair, his eyes flaring crimson red, on his left side of the face right under his eye he had a small scar. He wore a dark-purple, V-neck, sleeveless shirt. His ninja sandals were the same color as his shirt and his trousers were as black as his hair. He wore a weapon pouch on both sides of his hips and a Kunai holster on his right and left thigh. There was a visible katana on his back which hilt was blood red-colored.

"Long time no see Sasuke-kun," the older Uchiha said and waved his hand to Sasuke who was too stunned to do anything, "You see, I have tasked myself with eliminating the Uchiha Clan, sooo... you know, it's time for you to meet your parents," he continued, the first part was said in an innocent tone but the ending of the sentence was filled with anger and bloodlust.

None of the Genins moved, even Naruto was shocked who his first enemy will be. 'Uchiha Sora, the one who has annihilated the whole Uchiha Clan in one night, the one who made Konoha vulnerable from the loss, the one who killed my Godmother' the Blond thought and clenched his fist in anger as did Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, do you see this scar?" Sora asked showing on the scar below his eye, "That was the only injury I got during the massacre. Want to guess who it was?" he asked in a mocking-tone. After a few seconds without Sasuke's answer, he continued, "It was your father, Sasuke-kun,".

"Sasuke, he is trying to enrage you. Stay calm, I will take him on," Kakashi said pulling out two Kunais and holding each in one hand. Sora started to chuckle darkly.

"Kakashi, do you really think your implanted Sharingan can match my eyes?" Sora asked, "Yes Kakashi, let's see how truly strong you are," he said but before he could attack Kakashi started to speak.

"Take the triangle formation, now! Naruto you are in front," Kakashi said and the Blond nodded. Both Kakashi and Sora rushed forward and met in the middle of the clearing.

Naruto turned to look at his two teammates who were still unable to move due to the imitated Killing Intent. Naruto slapped them both in faces and they snapped from the fear. The three Genins quickly changed their formation to a new one which looked like a triangle. Naruto was standing in front of the two, Sasuke behind his left and Sakura behind hir right. A few moments later Sasuke decided that he would go and help their Sensei with Sora when he was about to rush in the fight, Naruto caught his arm and gave him a killing look.

"Kakashi-Sensei said we are to stay here and wait for him," the Blond said in a cold voice and the young Uchiha flinched. He didn't want to just wait and see how his Sensei fights the person who killed his family, but he also knew that he would have been killed instantly, so he decided to nod and go back on his position.

As the three genins watched the battle from behind, the two Sharingan users used their weapons to gain the upper hand in the battle. Sora was at the offensive with his Katana, while Kakashi had to dodge or block his opponent's attacks with two Kunais. After a moment of fight Kakashi found an opening and launched a front kick right into Sora's gut, the latter flew three meters away. Meanwhile, Kakashi unrolled a scroll and slammed his hand on it.

'I never thought I will have to use it again' Kakashi talked to himself as he pushed Chakra into the scroll. When Sora gets up and was about to attack again, he saw a poof of smoke. After it cleared he saw Kakashi w a tanto, but it wasn't a normal tanto, no, it was the 'White Light Blade' used by the infamous White Fang of Konoha. The silver-haired Jonin pushed his Chakra into the sword and it started to shine with white Chakra.

Then again the two fighters met in the middle, both of them have the respective weapons they again went into a clash with their swords. When Kakashi started to push Sora back, the latter decided to jump away and change the fight's style. He quickly found an opening and tried to land a kick on Kakashi's head, but the one-eyed Jonin ducked under the Kick and decided to sweet Sora's legs. The Uchiha had no time to dodge the sweep and he has fallen on the ground. Kakashi was about to cut him in two but the Black-haired Shinobi rolled back and avoided the attack.

Sora quickly put his sword back and started to sign. 'Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger', but Kakashi was not left behind and started to sign as soon as his Sharingan predicted which Jutsu Sora will use.

 **"Katon: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!"**

Sora said and exhaled a fire which soon formed to look like a dragon, the beast flew forward Kakashi.

 **"Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu!**

Kakashi stated and spat out a great ball of Water, which then collided with the Fire. the two Justsus clashed for dominance but Kakashi's won after a moment thanks to the affinity of his Jutsu.

Kakashi had no time to launch his own attack because his opponent soon launched another Fire Jutsu.

" **Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

Sora shouted and then Fireballs started to fly out of his mouth forward Kakashi. The one-eyed Jonin wanted to jump to his right, but then he saw a Shadow Clone of Sora who ended his signs.

 **"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

Another Fire attack flew forward Kakashi, who's eyes widened in shock. 'How wasn't I able to see him making the Clone' he thought.

"That's your end, Kakashi," the older Uchiha said and started to laugh maniacally. The three Genins looked in fear at their Sensei who was in a pinch.

A moment before Sora's attacks could do any damage to the one-eyed Shinobi, Kakashi felt a hand on his shoulder, before he could turn around and see who it was, Kakashi was standing next to the three Genins with Naruto holding his hand on the Jonins shoulder.

Everyone looked at Naruto in awe. 'How is he so fast, I haven't even seen him moving' everyone thought besides Kakashi who knew what Naruto did.

"Thank you, Naruto," the Jonin-Sensei said and the Blond nodded.

"Don't worry Sensei, I got your back," he said with a grin which faded as fast as it appeared, "But it's no time to thank each other, we got to deal with Sora," Naruto said and the older Shinobi nodded. Naruto made a singular Seal and took down the gravity seal, which was placed on his chest.

"Sasuke, Sakura, you both stay here. I and Naruto are gonna take him down," the older man said and the pink-haired girl nodded, but her crush just grunted and clenched his fists.

'How is he so strong? Why is he the one to fight Sora?' where the questions which Sasuke wanted to know the answer for, but before he could ask the two Ninjas where already rushing forward their opponent.

"I see, two on one? Well, I guess I can make the odds even," Sora said and closed his eyes. Naruto was first confused about what he was doing, but after a few seconds, he understood what his opponent was doing. Before Naruto could attack, Sora opened his eyes and instead of the three tomoes, there was a vortex-styled Mangekyou Sharingan, "Now let's see how you are going to win now," he said and launched forward.

Naruto jumped back and started signing and Kakashi tried to confront Sora in Taijutsu fight. The one-eyed Jonin was quickly pushed on the defensive since the Uchiha could predict his every attack. After a few seconds, to Sora's confusion, Kakashi jumped as high as he could. The confusion disappeared from the dark-haired male when he saw Naruto's attack incoming.

 **"Futon: Wind Explosion!"**

The Blond quickly linked both of his palms and then made a cutting motion, a small, visible ball of Wind flew fast forward Sora who started to sign at an inhuman pace.

 **"Doton: Mud Wall!"**

The Uchiha spat out something, which looked like mood and it formed a wall barely before Naruto's attack was too close. When the ball of Wind was close enough, the Blond split his hands, which made the small ball explode and leave the wall destroyed. Naruto cursed under his breath, that his attack was unable to do damage to the Uchiha.

"It's a very powerful attack, don't you think? Where did you learn this attack?" Sora asked with a curiosity.

"I have created this Jutsu," the Blond said and his opponent nodded sagely.

"I see, by the way, Kakashi, I saw you getting under the earth so you can go out," Sora said and suddenly Kakashi got out from under the earth, "Let's continue, it's getting fun!" he said maniacally and started to sign. 'Rat, Horse, Dragon, Serpent, Hare, Bird'. Naruto's eyes first widened as he saw which Jutsu Sora is about to use.

 **"Futon: Wind Explosion!"**

Sora stated as he connected his palm and made a cutting gesture forward the two Konoha Ninjas. Kakashi turned at the Blond and he saw him smirking. When the Jutsu was close enough and Sora was about to split his hands, the Blond Konoha Ninja took out a Seal with two Kanjis in the middle. First was 'Wind' and the second was for 'Explosion'. Naruto quickly made 'Ox' and then he said, still smirking.

 **"Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Reverse Devastation!"**

Sora split his hand and then an Explosion occurred and smoke covered the whole battlefield. Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes were wide from fear that it was the last time that they saw their Sensei and comrade, but when the smoke cleared they saw Kakashi and Naruto. The latter was on his knees and was panting, the Blond slowly stood up and sighed.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked and sighed in relief when Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, just it takes much Chakra out of me," he said and Kakashi was a bit surprised about what he heard.

"So the Justsu take out too much Chakra even for you?" Kakashi asked but this time Naruto shook his head.

"The thing is that the 'Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Reverse Devastation' uses much Chakra on its own, but this is not the problem. The main issue is that if I want to reverse the Jutsu I must put at least twice as much Chakra into it, so I must first put the Chakra to use the Jutsu and then I must push twice as much Chakra s my opponent to use it or something like this," Naruto said giving his Sensei a grin.

"So you can just reverse the effect of every Jutsu?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke come closer to their two comrades.

Naruto shook his head, "No, first I must be able to use this Jutsu and then I must seal the Jutsu in a special seal I have developed about two years ago. The problem is that it can be only used once," he said and his teammates nodded. Before anyone could ask anything else, everyone heard a groan of pain and then they looked where Sora was standing. Then they saw that older Uchiha was still standing, his clothes had holes and cuts everywhere, blood was dripping from his right arm and he was also bleeding from a few minor injuries on his face.

"Naruto..." the Uchiha said and chuckled darkly "Now I finally understand what _they_ want from you. I would gladly fight longer against you, but I am too injured, besides I am not the one who is supposed to get you," he continued, "So Sasuke-kun, this time you were saved by your friend and Sensei, but they won't be always guarding you," he ended and was about to run but decided to tell them one more thing.

"Kakashi, when you go back to Konoha, you can say the Hokage that I used mines Mangekyou's Sharingan special prowess to change your spies in Taki for my marionettes. I won't need them anymore," he said and jumped away.

"Don't think that you are getting away from here," Kakashi said and made three hand signs. 'Ox, hare, Monkey'. A Chidori appeared in Kakashi's right palm and the one-eyed Jonin rushed forward his opponent. Sora just smirked and a singular hand seal and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Shunshin," Kakashi said and sighed. then he turned to his Genin team, "I guess we should be going, we will rest in the Taki. Naruto can you hold the pace with us?" Kakashi asked and the Blond nodded.

Soon team seven started to jog forward the Village hidden in Waterfalls. Everyone was thinking about something else, Sakura was thinking how thankful she is that her Sensei and teammates are so strong. Sasuke was thinking on the words which he heard from Sora. Kakashi and Naruto were both thinkings who the older Uchiha meant by ' _they_ '.

* * *

 **So here is the fight against Sora and that means chapter ten is here as well. In the stories, I am going to give everyone some new Jutsus that I have created.**

 **So for people who expected Sasuke or Sakura do more in this episode (or actually do anything), I just thought that neither Sakura nor Sasuke is strong enough to face Sora, that's the reason why I left them behind, but don't worry I have a few fights for the two of them. Please review what you think about my style of writing fighting scenes.**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters!**


	11. Village hidden in the Waterfall!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 11**

* * *

In the middle of a giant forest a group of four persons were walking forward a giant Waterfall. Team seven finally arrived at the Takikagure, but when they closed to the Waterfall five Taki Shinobi's appeared between the group of four and the Waterfall. Four of the Taki Ninjas had green cloaks and the remaining one wore a dark blue Cloak. The cloaks hid every inch of their bodies. One of the Shinobis took a step closer to the Konoha team as did Kakashi.

"What do you want here?" the Taki Shinobi in dark blue cloak asked and looked over the Konoha's Genins. He thought about every option why would they be here, but his thought was interrupted by the one-eyed Shinobi.

"We were sent here with a mission of protecting the sacred water," the Konoha's Jonin said as he took out a scroll with Hokage signature, he handed it to the other man who read it carefully and then scrolled it. The Guard nodded and gave the scroll back.

"Very well. My name is Shiko, I am the captain of the guards from Taki. Migi escort them to Shibuki-sama," Shiko said turning to the person on his right, who nodded and signalized to the Konoha Ninjas to follow him. When got through the Waterfall they had a look at the whole Village, but the thing that caught everyone's from Konoha attention was the large, no, colossal tree in the middle of the Village. This tree was much bigger than the great Trees from Konoha which were four hundred years old. Even though the age of the plant, it's leaves were still green and the branches were looking very strong.

Migi looked at the newcomers and sighed, "You will have time to stop at the Village afterward, now let's go," he said and started to walk forward the Village Head's office. Soon team seven followed him, to not to get lost.

After a few minutes of a walk, they arrived at an office, the room was smaller than Hokage's office, but you can't say that it was small. The walls of the office were made of a light wood and the floor was made of a dark one. In the back of the room was a big desk on which were many stacks of paper, again they were less than in Hokage's office. On the right and left wall were hung paintings which showed the Takigakure, behind the desk, was two pictures which probably showed the previous Village leaders, between the desk and the wall, was sitting the leader of Taki. Shibuki has ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wears a forehead protector symbolizing his shinobi status. He wears grey pants, a green shirt, and shinobi sandals. In addition to his outfit, he has a grey shoulder pad on his left shoulder with a brown strap over. As a village head, Shibuki wears a light yellow kimono jacket and light grey pants with a red scarf around his neck and a turquoise haori. He also ties his hair in a lower ponytail.

When they were inside Shibuki told Migi that he can return to his normal work. After the Cloaked person bowed he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Welcome to Takigakure. My name is Shibuki and I assume that you are the Konoha team that is supposed to guard the Sacred water," Shibuki said as he stood up to greet the newcomers, "So who is in lead?" he asked but it was actually was clear that Kakashi was leading the mission.

Kakashi took a step forward and bowed, "Shibuki-sama, my name is Hatake Kakashi and these are my Genin team. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto," the one-eyed Jonin said.

"I see, so how was the trip?" Taki's leader asked and he got a sign from Kakashi.

"We were attacked by an S-Class rogue Ninja from Konoha, Uchiha Sora," the copycat Ninja said and Shibuki's eyes widened, "We were able to exhaust him enough to make him retreat and then we headed forward Taki," the silver-haired man said and Shibuki slowly nodded.

"I see, so you all must be really exhausted. I have already reserved a room in one of our Inn's, here are the keys to your rooms," the Village leader said handing Kakashi two keys and then he snapped his fingers and a Taki ANBU appeared kneeing before Shibuki, "Jiur, please escort them to their Inn," he continued and the ANBU nodded standing up and gesturing to the four Konoha shinobi's to follow them.

When team seven arrived at the Inn, Sakura hoped that they would get two rooms each for two persons, so she could convince her Sensei that Kakashi and Naruto would go to one room a Sakura would stay with Sasuke, but her hopes were washed away when they got one room for one person and one for three. The rooms were very casual, they got beds and next to them were nightstands. Each room got one big locker and toilet with a shower. The walls were painted white and the floor was made of wood. It wasn't that bad if Naruto would stay calm and do nothing she would have her time with her crush, but Kakashi shattered her hopes totally when he said that because she is a young girl she deserves to have her privacy so she would sleep in the one-perosn room. Now she wasn't sleeping in one room with Sasuke, but what was worse she was sleeping alone.

On the next day since the Genins woke up, both Sakura and Sasuke finally found the inner strength to ask their teammate about some tips how could they get stronger. Sakura never asked Naruto about how to train or how to improve, till this day she only asked Sasuke who either ignored her or told her to not bother him. On the other hand, Sasuke and Naruto started to talk sometimes and soon they become a friend, it was probably due to this that they were half-cousins and that they were their almost last family, but even tough Sasuke and Naruto became friends, Sasuke still had problems with his pride which hurt more after asking someone his age about hints, then a stab with Kunai into chest.

At the time his teammates came to ask him for hints he was reading a book, about how to use Jutsus without hand seals or how to use one-handed signs. Naruto already read on how to use fewer hand seals, but he wanted to master it to the level in which he could use Jutsu only by pronouncing its name. When Sasuke and Sakura interrupted him in his 'training' and asked for tips, he simply told them to learn more Jutsus, enlarge their Chakra amount and since they had no problems with the gravity seals just to go on the next level and always update it when they feel that they had no problem with it. Of course, his teammates weren't happy about that answer so they asked if he could spar against them two.

Naruto first wanted to reject the training, but then he thought that he could help them out. After a whole day of sparring, both Sasuke and Sakura were covered in sweat, blood dripping from few places and bruises everywhere. Naruto had a few bruises himself and maybe five cuts from Kunais, but he wasn't as tired as his teammates, of course, there was sweat dripping from his forehead but he was only breathing harder than normal.

On the next day team, seven would be escorted to the chamber in which the Sacred water was and they would spend the day in a team of two persons. Kakashi and Sakura would go to the chamber from morning until afternoon and Sasuke and Naruto were watching the Sacred water since afternoon until morning.

The Chamber was a big room underground the big tree in the middle of the Village, the walls were made of stones that were smoothed and the floor was simple dirt. The light inside the Chamber was very dark so they were unable to tell how the ceiling was looking. Kakashi told his team that since they are going to be guarding it for five more days they should train when they can. When Kakashi and Sakura were guarding the chamber, Sakura was to run up and down the walls to enlarge her chakra reserves and when the two changed with the two other Genins, Kakashi was teaching Sakura the 'Water Clone Jutsu' and a minor Genjutsu.

On the other hand, when Sasuke and Naruto were in the chamber, Naruto continued reading his books with one shadow Clone, another clone was training Kenjutsu with his tanto and the real Naruto was supervising and sparing with Sasuke in just Taijutsu fights. After the two were out of the chamber, Naruto and Sasuke would go on a clearing and the Blond would make eleven clones, one would continue reading and ten were starting to train a new Jutsu, meanwhile, the real Naruto would be teaching Sasuke a new fire Jutsu.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Nara Shikamaru was laying on a roof of a building. Shikamaru has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated, he has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara Clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh armor T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm.

Normally Shikamaru would be laying and not even bothering to think about anything, but this time was different he was thinking about a certain Blond, who suddenly appeared in their class, graduated as the 'dead-last' and then beats the hell out of Genins that train year longer while still holding back. Naruto was a mystery that the Nara heir tried to solve since the first spar in which he beat Rock Lee.

Actually no one, besides Hinata and now maybe Sasuke and Sakura knew anything about him, even where he did live or who his parents are, it was a bit depressing to know nothing about his comrade. That was the thing that pushed Shikamaru to try to solve his mystery was since he asked the Villagers and some Chunins about the Blond, but they said that they don't know or can't say anything about the 'demon boy'. Even after he asked his father he got the same answer and it was starting to irritate him so he decided that he will push all of his remaining willpower and try to solve it himself. The mystery was... 'Who actually Uzumaki Naruto is?' the pineapple-haired boy asked himself. After a few minutes thinking about how to start he decided that first, he would have to get him to know better.

The lazy boy stood up and went towards his Clan's compound where he would write an invitation to everyone from the rookie nine for a meeting at Yakiniku Q for a dinner.

* * *

A few minutes earlier Sakura and Kakashi have changed with the two other Genins. When Naruto and Sasuke got warmed up, they suddenly heard a voice coming from the entrance. After a few seconds of waiting for three persons came in the chamber. One of them appeared to be a Chunin and he was about ten years older then Sasuke and Naruto, but both of his 'teammates' were looking like Genins. Naruto took a step forward and now he stood about seven meters away from the Chunin.

"Either turn back and run away or you will be executed for treason," Naruto said with a bored tone but the group of three started to laugh Naruto's eyebrow rose up and then he sighed, "So you won't go peacefully?" he asked and the trio shook their heads.

"So mister almighty Genin from Konoha, here comes my offer. Either you give us the Sacred Water or you will die," The oldest traitor said and released all of his killing intent as did his two companions, but they were surprised when they saw Naruto still standing there with his bored look.

"That's all you've got? It won't be even good enough for a warm-up," Naruto mocked and the three Takigakure Ninjas scowled, the Blond smirked and turned to his cousin, "I will take the big one you take the minions," Naruto said and a competitive smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"I can bet that I will take them faster then you do, Ikoto," the dark-haired boy said and Naruto turned back to his opponent.

"We are about to see," the Blond answered and released his own killing intent, it was strong enough to make the two Genin drop on their knees and make the Chunin shake in fear, "Ready, set, go!" Naruto said and stopped eating the killing intent.

Both of Konoha Genins rushed forward their opponents and after five seconds the traitor Ninjas were unconsciousness. Naruto took out a ninja wire and tied the three Shinobis together, then he created a Shadow Clone who lifted the three Taki Ninjas and walked forward the prison.

"I guess that it for them, so let go back to our training, Sasuke, Naruto said and his cousin nodded and the two Genins started to spar again.

* * *

 **Chapter eleven done. In the upcoming chapters, Sasuke and Sakura will have their moments.**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters :)**


	12. Some time to relax!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 12**

* * *

It has been yesterday that team seven returned from their mission, after being checked by two Chunins at the main gate, Kakashi and his genins went to report about the missions success and the encounter with the missing-ninja. When the Genin team was reporting, Umino Iruka, Shiranui Genma, and four ANBUs were present in the office, everyone was astonished to hear that thanks to Naruto's new seal, they were able to make Sora retreat. Hiruzen, of course, had to call a council meeting tonight to give them reports about the missing-nin. After everyone gave their reports of the mission and what they have learned during the time in Taki, Third told team seven to take three days off. Shortly after the Genins left the office, every one of them went toward their homes.

The Blond Genin decided to change his clothes as this were dirty, he also decided to leave almost all of his weapons at home, of course besides a Kunai he always had with him if something would have happened. Naruto was sensing the same Chakra signature through his whole road forward his house, when he was about a hundred meters away from his Clan's compound he stopped walking and turned around to look at the roof's at which he saw Shikamaru, who suddenly turned around when Naruto saw him. In a blink of an eye, the Genin of team seven was standing next to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, why have you been following me?" Naruto asked flatly and the lazy boy sighed and turned to look at the Blond and then he murmured something about troublesome Blond and his skills.

"Yo, Naruto, I just wanted to invite you to a group dinner, we will meet today at seven at Yakiniku Q," the pineapple-haired boy said handing Naruto a letter with more information, "I have left an invitation for Sasuke and Sakura at their houses and I wanted to do the same for you, but I don' where you live, actually no one of the rookie nine, well besides Hinata, knows where you live," he continued and giving Naruto a look as he was waiting for an answer. After a few more seconds Naruto sighed.

"Come I will show you," the Blond said and jumped down back on the road, Shikamaru smirked because it went so easily and did the same as the Uzumaki Clan's Head. When the two started to walk forward the Uzumaki Clan's compound Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, will be Hinata joining you all there?" the last Namikaze asked and a small teasing smirk crept on the lazy's boys face.

"Will you miss your Hinata- _hime_ if she won't be there?" Shikamaru teased and started to laugh when Naruto's face turned red.

"S-Stop it Shikamaru!" the Blond said embarrassed, " beside where did you know I call her like that?" the Blond turned to look at Shikamaru who shrugged. Naruto has never called Hinata 'Hinata-hime' when someone was around.

"I was just walking through the park and overheard you calling her like that, besides Ino is the biggest gossip girl in Konoha. I don't know where she knows it from but it is kinda scary," Shikamaru said and Naruto had to agree, Sakura often talked about Ino's gossip senses and how they work, but none of the male Shinobis of team seven understood it even after several explanations.

"But yes, she said if you will come that she would as well, but the reason was pretty funny you know," the Nara heir said and chuckled slightly. Naruto blushed again because he knows the reason, he was supposed to go on a Ramen with Hinata.

After a moment they arrived, both of them were standing before the Uzumaki Clan compound after the two entered the apartment, Naruto quickly showed the house to the Nara heir. The two boys started to talk about other topic and after about twenty minutes Shikamaru excused himself and went to his home. After the black-haired boy left, Naruto went to take a shower. When Naruto came out he dressed and went forward the Hyuga compound to take up Hinata.

Naruto wore a white, short-sleeved t-shirt with the swirl if Uzumaki Clan on the back, he wore as well plain black shorts which were knees. He also wore black Shinobi sandals and a mini-pouch for a single Kunai which he hid under his shirt on his right hip. Naruto decided not to wear his forehead protector tonight so his Blond hair was hanging over his forehead.

Naruto used Shunshin to teleport in front of the Hyuga compound, after a few minutes Hinata came out to greet her best friend. When the Blond saw the Hyuga heiress he started to blush. Hinata wore a lavender blouse which in Naruto's opinion looked very beautiful on Hinata, the latter also wore dark blue pants and blue shinobi sandals. Hinata also didn't have her Hitai-ate on her neck. The lavender-eyed girl had make-up on her lips, which were now scarlet-red. When Hinata saw the Blond looking on her with his mound open, she started to blush, what in Naruto's mind made her even more beautiful.

'She is so beautiful' Naruto thought still looking at the blushing girl. After a moment Naruto first realized what he was doing, the last Uzumaki cleared his throat and looked around to avoid her lavender-colored eyes.

"Y-You look beautiful, Hinata-hime," Naruto said, with a slight blush on his face. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Naruto looked at Hinata, "I think we should be going," he said and the girl nodded with a warm smile, but before the two started to walk forward Yakiniku Q, Hinata caught Naruto's hand and started to hold it, of course, the two young Shinobis were blushing furiously.

After a few minutes of walk, the pair entered the restaurant everyone turned to look at them, both Hinata and Naruto started to blush again as they remembered that they still were holding their hands, the duo quickly walked over to the table where the rest of the rookie nine were sitting. Every one of the rookie nine was there, even Sasuke who started trying to make some bond with his comrades since the day he had a long talk with Itachi about the Village. No one knows what they talked about, but it made Sasuke make a few friends. They had reserved a big table with nine seats, four on the left and right and one in the back. The group was sitting in the following order, on the close right was sitting Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and then Kiba with Shikamaru on his head. The single place on the back was occupied by Shino and on the left, the closest seat was occupied by Choji followed by Shikamaru and then there were two free places for Naruto and Hinata.

"Good evening, our little lovebirds," Ino teased the two blushed again. After everyone welcomed them, the nine young ninjas started to read the menu. Naruto was a bit disappointed that they didn't serve ramen here so he ordered ten pieces of beef. After everybody made their orders everyone started to talk about their missions and how they feel being Ninjas.

"So how about you Hinata, Shino, Kiba?" Ino asked with curiosity and everybody turned to look at the three, of course, Kiba was the first to talk.

"So since we became Genins, Kurenai-Sensei started to train us almost every day, the only days we have free are Wednesday and Sunday, but Naruto surely know this," Kiba teased and everyone chuckled slightly as they saw Naruto blushing. Since the beginning of the day, every one of the rookie nine started to tease him and Hinata, "We have also made many D-Ranks missions, but I think is our best achievement we had gained until now was to catch Tora the cat in six minutes and twenty seconds," Kiba continued and after a moment a superior smirk appeared on his face, "I guess no one can bet the time," he said proudly of their record but everyone turned to look at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke when they started to chuckle.

"Oi! What's so funny?" Kiba asked and Naruto waved his hand.

"It's nothing Kiba, but you must know that six minutes are little too long, don't you think?" Naruto asked and everyone turned to look at Naruto, of course besides Sakura and Sasuke who knew what their Blond teammate was talking about, "You see my team needed just fifteen seconds to catch Tora," Naruto said and shrugged. Everyone looked at Naruto and after a few seconds, Choji asked in disbelief.

"Naruto, how did you managed that?" the chubby boy asked still looking at Blond who shrugged and instead of him, Sakura answered.

"Naruto has mad a small seal under Tora's fur and he can teleport to her any moment he want's," the pink-haired girl said and before anyone could ask anything Naruto interrupted.

"Well, enough about me, so how is your team Ino?" Naruto asked and after a few moments of silence Ino answered and told them about their training scheme and what missions they have done. Several minutes passed and everyone got their food, as everyone started to eat, Shikamaru gives Ino _this_ look and the platinum-Blond girl nodded that she understood what the pineapple-haired boy meant by this. The Yamanaka Clan's heiress turned to look at Naruto.

"So Naruto, as you know I am the biggest Gossip girl in Konoha and I have heard gossips that there are some girls interested in you, but none of them know anything about you besides your name, that you are probably the strongest Genin in Konoha and that you are very hot,well maybe not as hot as Sasuke-kun, but you are still hot," she said. Naruto raised an eyebrow on the last word but thought it would be better if he ignores it.

"Okay," he said slowly, "so what about it?" the Blond asked and gave her a confused look.

"So maybe you want to tell us, I mean me something about yourself so I could tell them about you?" the young Yamanaka girl asked. The Blond knew already what she really wanted, he thought about playing with her but decided it would be better if his comrades would know something about him.

"Ino, I know that you simply want to know more about me, there is no need to lie," the last Uzumaki said. Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and even Sakura looked little embarrassed that he knew exactly what they really wanted, "Just tell me what you would like to know," he continued and this time it was Shikamaru's turn to speak.

"If you don't mind tell us something about where you have been because you haven't been in the academy," the lazy genius said and before Naruto could answer Choji started to talk.

"And about your favorite food and hobbies," he Akimichi boy said and this time Kiba started to talk.

"And where and how have you trained, because you are stronger than we all together. I even once overheard Kurenai-Sensei talk with Asuma-Sensei that you are on a Jonin level," the dog boy asked and everyone besides Hinata and Naruto nodded. Again before the Blond could start to speak Ino started.

"And tell us about your parents and family," the Blond girl said. Everyone looked to Naruto who gave Ino a sad smile.

"Ino, I would gladly tell you about my parents but sadly I only know about my mother, her name was Uzumaki Kushina the Heiress of Uzukami Clan and so being her son makes me the new heir and now actually Clan's head. I don't know too much about my dad, the only thing I know is that my mother and he died when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha twelve years ago," Naruto said, he knew that he couldn't reveal his parent now so he had to keep it a secret, he didn't even revelated this to Hinata. At this point, everyone was looking at the Blond with sad expressions but it all cleared as the Blond gave them all a warm smile, "And if we are talking about family, then Sasuke and Itachi-ani-san are my half-cousins," the last Namikaze said and again everyone's beside Hinata's, Sasuke's and Sakura's were wide open, even Shino was surprised at this moment.

"About where I was and how I trained," Naruto continued ignoring that the rest was still looking at him in awe, "Since I was eight I have been training in the ANBU academy until the graduation exam. I was training every day besides Sundays from morning until evening so I had almost no time for myself," the Blond said and shrugged, now everyone was looking at him in disbelief how could an eight years old kid be training the whole day in an ANBU academy.

"Well, my favorite food is Miso ramen!" he said with a huge grin on his face, "I and Hinata go very often to Ichiraku's on dinner, they got there the best ramen around!" Naruto said and then he realized what he has said and both he and Hinata blushed and the rest started to either laugh or chuckle, "And about my hobbies, I like training and getting stronger, I like reading books about Fuinjutsu and generally about Ninja arts. I also like to spend time with Hinata either training or just talking," he said.

As the nine young Ninjas started to talk about various topics, one thing was certain everybody knew now something Naruto and just a few pieces of information about him made them feel better around him. Naruto told them about how his Clan's compound looks like and how boring the council meetings are. Hinata asked him what happens when there will be a meeting while he is away and he answered that Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father and the Jonin commander, would always tell Naruto afterward about what the meeting was. After about three hours of talking and strengthening the new Bonds that Naruto has made, everyone decided it was getting late so they should be going. After everyone paid for their share everyone walked their way, well maybe besides Naruto and Hinata who walked the same way. The Blond Uzumaki decided to walk Hinata to her house.

Before the Hyuga compound after both bit their goodbyes, Hinata decided to do something she wanted to do since some longer time. Before Naruto could Shunshin away Hinata gave him a tight and warm hug, which he gave back. When they released the embrace they both were Blushing they wished the other goodnight and went their own ways.

* * *

 **So, I guess you can name it a filler, but it was mainly to create a new bond between the rookie nine so that no one will be surprised why Naruto and Shikamaru have become friends.**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters!**


	13. A-Rank mission!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 13**

* * *

It has been almost one month since the rookie nine had a meeting at Yakiniku Q. Since then, team seven have been training and doing some minor D-Rank missions to improve their Teamwork, but today Kakashi had something else in his mind, he wanted to start the elemental Jutsus training. When he met with his Genin team and told them about his new idea for training, everyone was excited to start, even Naruto who already knew many things about it wanted to start to get stronger.

"First we will need to know what your Chakra affinity is," the one-eyed Jonin said taking out three pieces of paper, "This here is paper made of trees that are fed with Chakra, if you push your Chakra into one of these then the paper will react to your Chakra Nature," Kakashi said giving all of the three the paper, "Of course if you affinity is fire that doesn't mean you can't use water Jutsus, it will be simpler for you to learn fire Jutsus and they will drail less chakra from you, besides you can master more than one chakra Nature and if you want to become a Jonin you should be master two natures at least," he continued. Sakura was first to try to push her chakra and a moment later the paper turned to dust and crumbled away, she turned to look at her Sensei.

"Looks like your affinity is Earth, Sakura," the Jonin said and everyone turned to look at Sasuke who started to push his chakra and then the paper wrinkled and the right-upper edge started to burn slightly.

"Your main affinity is Lighting, but it looks like you have a second one coming and it's fire, like most of the Uchiha's. My main chakra nature is as well Lightning," the one-eyed Ninja said and then everyone turned to Naruto who started to push his chakra into the piece of paper and then it was cut in two, but the left side started to burn and after a moment it turned to ashes. On the other hand, the right side of the paper wrinkled slightly.

"Well, looks like your primary affinity is Wind, which is very rare even in the land of wind, and you have already mastered a second Nature which is fire and as it looks like you are slowly gaining the lightning Nature. Not bad," the silver-haired man said, "Okay, we can start now. Today I will train with Sakura and you two will train with my clones," he continued creating two Shadow Clones. A moment later the real Kakashi started to walk forward the forest, Sakura followed him and soon they disappeared behind the trees. One of the Clones gestured Sasuke to follow him and the two went the opposite direction of Sakura. When the two left, the clone turned to look at Naruto.

"So do you have something you want to learn or do you want something from me?" the clone asked. Naruto took out a scroll of his pouch and gave it to Kakashi.

"I found this Jutsu inside mine's family compound and I have already started to train it, if I had to guess how long it will take to master it I would say until the weekend," the Blond said as the Clone looked over the scroll.

'Raiton: Grand Dragon is a B-Rank Jutsu. Required Hand seals are Horse, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Snake, Ox, Dog, Tiger, Snake, seems interesting,' Kakashi thought and then returned the scroll to the Blond. "So you think you can master this Jutsu in three days?" he asked and his Genin nodded with a grin. As Naruto started to train his new Jutsu, Kakashi stood a few meters behind leaning on a big boulder and reading his orange book.

* * *

Back with Sakura, she and her Sensei were standing next to a pound, which was surrounded with big, green trees. The oink-haired girl looked at her Sensei with confusion.

"Kakashi-Sensei, but you said that my Chakra Nature is Earth, then why are we here?" the young Kunoichi asked and her Sensei nodded.

"Well, as you may have seen, Clones are very useful when you are fighting a stronger opponent or when the odds are against you. So I decided to teach you the 'Water Clone Jutsu', so it actually a Clone that has thirty percent of your power and I made of Water. The hand seal is 'Tiger', good luck," before Sakura could ask anything, the one-eyed Jonin walked up a tree and sat on a branch and started to read his 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

The Pink-haired Kunoichi walked closer to the pound and started to try her new Jutsus, after her first attempt and also a failure he walked back to her Sensei to ask him something.

"Kakashi-Sensei, why can't you teach me the Shadow Clone Jutsu? the young girl asked and Kakashi gave her an eye-smile.

"Well, first I can't because this Jutsu consumes much Chakra and second, it is a forbidden Jutsu that is thaught only to Shinobis with Rank of Jonin or higher," he answered and was about to start reading but saw the confused look on Sakura's face, "SWhat is it, Sakura?" he asked looking at her.

"If it is a forbidden Jutsu thaught only to Jonins and ANBU then why does naruto know it?" she asked again and was waiting for an answer, but she remembered what Naruto has told all of them on the meeting at Yakiniku Q, "Is it because he was training at ANBU academy?" she continued and Kakashi was a bit surprised that she knew that Naruto was training there.

"Hmm... I guess yes," he answered and before the pink-haired girl could ask anything else he told her to go train. She went over to the pound and started trying to perform the Jutsu correctly.

* * *

At a big clearing, Sasuke was standing in front of Kakashi who asked him what the young Uchiha wanted to train. The young Shinobi didn't know exactly any Jutsu he wanted to learn, so the copycat Ninja chooses for him.

"Because your chakra Nature is lighting, I guess it is good to have at least one Jutsu will Nature. I will teach you the 'Raiton: Lighting Ball', it is a C-Rank Ninjutsu, with which you create Lighting balls that are very fast and will fly where you tell them to fly. The amount of the balls is up to you, the more Chakra you put into the Jutsu the more balls will you create," Kakashi said and he saw the excitement on Sasuke face who was just waiting to learn something new, "The hand seals are Boar, Ram, Dog, Snake. First, you should learn how to create at least three balls after you will able to do so, try to pinpoint a location in your mind and if everything will work well then the balls will fly to the direction and will do some damage to the surrounding," the Sharingan user said and his Genin nodded and walked over to the middle of the clearing and starting to practice the seals. Meanwhile, the Clone of Kakashi walked off to a tree and leaned against it a took a nap.

* * *

After about three hours of training, team seven assembled at the place they were earlier, they have been talking about their progress and the Jutsus they have been training. After about ten minutes an ANBU agent with the mask of a cat appeared at the training ground seven. Kakashi turned to look at 'Neko'.

"Hokage-sama want your team to come to him as fast as possible," Neko said and she disappeared after Kakashi nodded. The retired ANBU team captain turned to his team and told them that Hokage wants to meet with them now. Team seven immediately went towards the Hokage mansion in which the Hokage office was placed, when they arrived, Hokage's secretary told them to enter the office and they did. When Hokage saw team seven walks in his office he greeted them with a smile.

"Good afternoon, team seven. I am sorry to disturb with your training but we need to send you on an A-Rank mission to the land of rice," the fire shadow said and everyone's eyes were wide. They are fresh genins and got an A-Rank mission already. the older man took out a scroll from under his desk and handed it to Kakashi who unscrolled it and started to read, "First it was a simple C-Rank mission to drive off some thugs from a farmer Village, but it was changed when a rogue Ninja from Konoha appeared there," he continued and Kakashi gave him a confused look saying 'who is it?', "It was Mizuki, a former teacher at the academy, he tried to steal the Scroll of Seals, but failed and fled the Village. He attacked a Genin team in the land of Rice, but Kurenai managed to drive him off," Hiruzen said and Naruto's eyes widened a bit.

"You mean Hinata-hime is there as well?" Naruto asked quietly, he even didn't notice how he has called Hinata, not that it mattered too much because almost everyone knew that he always called her like that. The old Sarutobi nodded and his face turned serious.

"I want your team to be there as fast as possible. Naruto, Hinata told me that you gave her one of yours fathers Kunais just in case of emergency," the Hokage said. In the last week, Naruto invited Hinata to his compound and told her about his father and she swore not to tell it to anybody while being there, the Blond gave her one of his fathers special Kunais if she would be on a mission and something would happen, "How many persons can you transport with you using you Flying Thundergod Jutsu?" Third, asked and Naruto closed his eyes for a second in thoughts and then opened them again.

"I can only transport one person per use, but I could give one of my Kunais to Kakashi-Sensei and the simply transport Sasuke first, come back and then transport Sakura and then the same with Sensei," he said and the Hokage nodded, "But it would leave me with a fatal chakra exhaustion so I couldn't be fighting," the last Uzumaki said.

"Then let's do this like his, you will be traveling at your fastest pace and if something would happen then you alone will teleport there and aid them assistance, you're dismissed," the old man said as everyone nodded.

"Go to your homes and pack for at least two one week and meet at the west gate of Konoha in thirty minutes," Kakashi said and everyone nodded. naruto used his father's iconic Jutsu to teleport to his compound as fast as he can.

'He really is afraid to lose her' Sakura thought as everyone left the room to pack for the travel.

* * *

Thirty minutes later team seven was ready for the trip, Kakashi turned to his students.

"We will be going at our fastest pace, so we should be there before tomorrow morning, so you should take off the gravity seals," the copycat Ninja said and they did as he told them. two minutes later when they checked if they have got everything they need they rushed out o Konoha. The team of Genin was jumping on the tree branches not to get ambushed by bandits, they got no time to lose now. They were running in a diamond formation with Naruto at the peak, Sakura on his left and Sasuke on his right. Kakashi was on the rear of the formation.

'Hinata-hime, be safe, please' Naruto thought, he couldn't afford to lose her, especially her.

* * *

 **So here is the next episode, I know nothing really happens today, but it was to show you some of their progress and to start the next small arc. I promise that next episodes will have more action so just wait until I post them :)**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters!**


	14. Awakening the eyes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 14**

* * *

Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were sitting at an Inn in the lad of rice. The Genin team were resting after their fight with Mizuki, who was much stronger than when he was in Konoha. Both Kiba and Hinata have some cuts and bruises over their bodies, Shino lost about forty percent of his insect colony. Kurenai has only a minor burn on her right thigh from a Fire attack that the rogue ninja used. Akamaru was injured the most, in the fight, the white-haired Chunin threw him through two threes and he stopped hitting the fourth one. The Ninken has broken his right front paw and his left rear paw. The Inuzuka was feeling very uncomfortable without his best friend with him, but his partner was now resting after Kiba treated him first aid.

"I have requested reinforcement yesterday so they should be coming tomorrow, we just need to stay here and hope that Mizuki won't come back with some company," Kurenai said to the relief of the Genins.

"Kurenai-Sensei, do you know who our reinforcements will be?" Hinata asked and her Sensei shook her head.

"I don't know for sure, but I changed the mission from C-Ranked to A-Ranked, so Koha-sama should send someone on a Jonin-level maybe with three Chunins. The problems are that from what I know there aren't too many Chunins or Jonins present at this moment, so my best shot would be team seven, they've practically got two Jonins, one Chunin, and a Genin," the Red-eyed woman said. Kiba was looking at with confusion.

"Isn't team seven made from one Jonin and three Genins, like every Genin team?" the 'Dog Boy' asked still confused and his three comrades sighed.

"Yes, their's Ranks are Genins, but do you really think that Naruto is a usual Genin?" Sensei of team eight asked and the young Inuzuka shook his head, "Do you really think that Sasuke is a usual Genins?" she asked and the boy shook his head again, "So if you would have to say how strong these two are then what would you say," the Genjutsu mistress asked and the boy started to think.

"Hmm... I would Sasuke is somewhere like a Chunin and Naruto is a Jo..." he finally understood what his Sensei meant, he gave them an embarrassed grin, but then his expression changed to confusion again, "So if the two are so strong then why can't they simply get better Ranks?" he asked and the Raven-haired woman sighed again.

"First, Sasuke is not a Chunin, because he didn't participate in the Chunins exams and he doesn't have enough experience to lead a Team on missions. Of course, you can become Chunin without participating in the exams, but it is very rare. Second, Naruto is not a Jonin yet because he still lacks the experience," The only Jonin said and Kiba nodded.

"And if you would have to say what our Rank is, what would you say?" Kiba asked a bit excited to hear on how strong he is. Kurenai closed her eyes for a moment as in thoughts, after a few moments she opened them and turned forward her team.

"I would say all of you are sold Chunin-level," she said with a smile. Before team eight could continue the conversation, an explosion in the town caught their attention. Kurenai turned to look at her Genins and nodded, "Let's go," she said and the team rushed forward the place they have heard the explosion.

* * *

Somewhere in the first, team seven was rushing toward the Rice country in which Team Kurenai was having a problem with their mission. The Road until now was very uneventful, no one spoke, everyone was preparing for the possible enemy's at their destination, but Naruto wasn't caring about their opponents there, he was too concerned about Hinata. Kakashi's genin team was jumping through the forest at very fast pace and suddenly a dozen of Kunais flew forward them. The Genins and Jonin took out Kunais and started to reflect the weapons flying forward them. Kakashi commanded his team to jump to the right, soon they were standing on a big clearing and before them, four figures appeared.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto hissed with anger and hate in his eyes. One of the four figures started to chuckle and soon his comrades started as well.

"My name is Sakon," said one of the four. He had fair skin and straight, dark blue hair which's bangs covered his right eye. He wore a green shade of lipstick and had dark markings around his eyes. His attire was a black shirt under brown tunics with long sleeves and bore a white symbol of Sound Four and black skin-tight shorts. He wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist, Sakon wore a dark-red beaded necklace around his neck and carried a giant scroll behind his back through one of the loops of his rope-like belt, "And I am the leader of this group. His name is Kidomaru," Sakon said showing on a man on his right.

Kidomaru was a dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes. He was the second-tallest member of the team. Uniquely, Kidōmaru also had six arms and an eye on his forehead. Kidōmaru's attire was a black, sleeveless shirt under a sleeveless grey tunic that bore a white symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. He wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

"Her name is Tayuya," Sakon said gesturing on the only girl in the group. Tayuya was a fair-skinned girl with a slender build and is the shortest member of the Sound Four. She had brown eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes. Tayuya's most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, red hair that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes. Tayuya's attire was a black shirt under a tan tunic with elbow-length sleeves and bore the symbol of the Sound Four. on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. She wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around her waist. To keep her wild hair out of the way, Tayuya also wore a black hat with pipe-like stripes and bandaged sides, keeping her bangs in place while the rest is pushed back behind her ears to trail down her back.

The group's leader then turned towards the last member of the group. "And he is Jirobo," he said. Being the tallest member of Sound Four, Jirōbō was a large and imposing young man, towering over the rest of his teammates. He had fair-skin and narrowed, slanted orange eyes, usually depicted with a stern look on his face. Jirōbō had three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. His attire was a beige-colored, sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem and a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. He wore black, arm-warmers, and a necklace that comprised of red circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces. He also wore traditional black shinobi sandals with mid-calf leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

"And we are the Sound Four," they all said in unison.

"Fine! And what do you want?" Naruto shouted in anger. Sakon started to chuckle again, which made Naruto, even more, enraged, "What's so funny?" the Blond hissed.

"We are here to spot you form going to Land of Rice," Kidomaru said folding his two hands before his chest and putting a cocky smirk, "Our boss wants to get a fresh byakugan and the little girl there will be a perfect match," he continued. Naruto clenched his fist in anger and turned his head down to look on his feet.

"I will give you one chance to leave us or I will **KILL YOU ALL**!" the Blond said the first part in a tone only a bit louder than a whisper, but he shouted the last two words with so much malice and hate that everyone flinched, but the sound four regained their posture and started to laugh, after a moment of laughing Tayuya started to speak now.

"So sweet, she and you must be very close together if you want to die for her because there is no way a trash like you will be able to kill any of us," she said with a smirk.

"I wonder what boss will do with her after he will take her Byakugan away, he always like young, fresh girls," Kidomaru said and started to laugh. naruto eyes widened in anger and blood started to drip from his fist. kakashi looked at Naruto and sighed.

"You don't know how fucked you are now," the one-eyed Jonin said looking at the four, who gave him a confused look and he just shrugged.

" **I will kill you!** " the blond shouted and lifted his head up. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and fear. Instead of the crystal-blue eyes, which he always had a new pair of eyes were there. His Irises were crimson red, Kakashi knew that it would happen but he was surprised by his big mistake. Instead of a black slit in the middle of Naruto's eyes, there were two black tomoes in each of his eyes.

'Sharingan!' Everyone thought, even Naruto, but now everything makes sense. Minato once wrote in his journal that he was an orphan and he only knew his mother name, but no one ever knew about his father. Minato tried for years to find everywhere who his real father was but he never found out. Now everything made sense for Naruto, his grandfather was an Uchiha!

"N-Naruto... how?" Sasuke asked in disbelief and his cousin turned to look at him and gave him a grin.

"It looks like we are closer to each other than we ever imagined," the Blond said and his face turned serious, "We can talk later, we have job to do," he continued at his comrades nodded.

"Don't think that awakening a Dojutsu will save your lives!" Kidomaru shouted and on every one of the sound four a large black marking started to spread, they spread on their left sides of their bodies. Tayuya's cursed seal consists of three hooks, similar to a triskelion, Kidomaru's cursed seal formed like a hook with two tags at the end of the upper part, Sakon's seal looks like three circular dots placed like a triangular shape on their foreheads and Jirobo's looked like a triangular chain.

"Naruto, you take. Sasuke and Sakura you will take the fat one and I will take the girl and the one with six arms," Kakashi said raising his Hitai-ate and uncovering his implanted Sharingan, "Good luck and watch out," he continued and rushed forward his two opponents. Naruto followed his Sensei and rushed to attack Sakon. the two groups moved on different clearings near the one with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Let's go, Sakura," Sasuke said taking out a fist of Shurikens and throwing them forward his opponent, who deflected them with his Kunai. When Sasuke was close enough, the young Uchiha jumped up about in the air and started signing, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger.

 **"Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

The Konoha Ninja stated and spat several balls of Fire, which flew forward Jirobo. When the latter was about to jump to his side to avoid the fire, three Kunais came at him from his side, all weapons were thrown by Sakura and her Water Clone. The Sound Fours member gave the Kunais a closer look he saw that there were paper Bombs holing on the Kunais. Jirobos eyes widened as the Bombs exploded and the small fire projectiles hit him.

"We did it, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted and run forward her crush. The young Uchiha was looking at the place were Jirobo was standing with a smirk.

'I'm getting stronger' he thought, "Let's go and help Naruto," he said and his teammate nodded, but before they could move they heard a dark chuckle. When they turned around they saw Jirobo, but he was looking different than a moment before. His skin turned maroon, his orange hair grew longer and it was now reaching to the middle of his back. Warts grew on his forehead and his shoulder. If they would have to compare him to something that would be obviously an Ogre. Jirobo started to chuckle again.

"Did you really think something like this would be enough to defeat me?" Jirobo asked and rushed forward Sasuke, whose eyes were wide open as were Sakura's eyes.

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of the Blond, whose Bloodline Limit was still active. The Genin was still amazed how many details he was now able to see. A moment later, to Sakon's surprise, he deactivated his Dojutsu and rushed forward with a Kunai for an instant kill. Sakon was surprised by the speed the Blond showed, if it wouldn't be for years of experience and training, the member of sound four would be never able to dodge his Kunai slash and then another one and another one. Naruto was moving his arm as fast as he could, but after a few failed slashed he launched a kick to Sakon's face, who put his arms in an 'X' to block the kick, but it was exactly what Naruto wanted. When the Blond's foot touched Sakon's arms, Naruto used them to jump high into the air and started signing so fast, that his hands were only a blur. Ram, Dog, Boar, Hare, Dragon, Bird, Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rat, Horse, Serpent, Monkey, Ram, Ox, Dragon.

 **"Futon: Wind Dragon!"**

Soon the wind started to take a form of an eight meters high dragon, whose eyes were Blood red. The beast flew forward Sakon who was barely able to end his own hand seals.

 **"Summoning: Double Rashomon!"**

Sakon said and hit the ground with his open palm. Soon seals appeared and two giant gates appeared from underground. Naruto's Jutsu battled with the Gates but was only able to get through one of them and then it stopped on the second one. When his Jutsu disappeared, the Blond rushed forward Sakon with a hope that he wouldn't be prepared, but unfortunately, Sakon made a clone, at least so it appeared.

"You are losing to a mere brat, Sakon?" asked the 'Clone' and Sakon shook his head.

"He is not a mere brat, Ukon. We need to use _it_ ," Sakon said seriously. At this time Naruto knew that these two were two different being, but the Blond had no idea where from the second got from. The two brothers nodded and the strange mark started to spread further over their body, a moment later there were looking different than before. Both of them had now white Hair, which was Longer than before. Their skin turned red and both of them had grown a horn on the different side of the forehead than the other. Both of them now had grown an armor on the different arm then the other. Both of them looked at the shocked expression of Naruto and smirked.

"Let the fun begin," both of them said and rushed forward Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi had a small problem, he was forced into a Taijutsu fight with Kidomaru, who had the edge thank his additional four arms, and in meantime, he had to avoid attack from three monsters that Tayuya summoned. She called them 'Doki'. Each Doki is different in appearance and each wields a different weapon. All of them are very large and muscular. One wears a dark green full-body suit and its hair covers its entire head and face. It wields a giant studded metal club. The other is shirtless and wears dark pants. It is bald and has scars on its head, and it wears a blindfold. It has a thorn-like weapon tied to each arm. The other has its upper body covered in bandages and wears brown pants. Its head is in an awkward position and has several needles pinned on it. It doesn't have arms and thus it doesn't wield any weapon. Each demon has a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around its waist, like Tayuya and the rest of the sound four.

Kakashi, using his Sharingan, found an opening in Kidomaru guard and launched a roundhouse kick to his head, which sent the dark-skinned shinobi five meters back. Meanwhile, Kidomaru was trying to stand up, Kakashi created five Shadow Clones, which task was to take down Tayuya. The Clones rushed forward the woman, each with a Kunai in their hands, when they were close enough they threw the weapons forward their enemy and each Clone pushed the lighting Chakra into the weapons. As expected, the Doki's jumped in front Tayuya to cover her, the red-haired girl gave Kakashi a 'superior smirk' when she defended herself from the attack. Kakashi's Clones rushed forward Tayuya, who now started to play on her flute again, but was shocked when her Doki's didn't even flinch. Each of the Clones took out a Kunai, which they used to pick Tayuya on the tree. The only female member of sound four was pierced by four Kunais. Two in each shoulder and two in each thigh and the last Clone held the Kunai on her throat. Kidomaru, who was still fighting with Kakashi heard the screams of agony coming from Tayuya, which were ended with a sound of slash and something dripping on the tree.

"One down, one more to go," Kakashi said coldly delivering an enhanced punch with Chakra right into Kidomaru's gut, who now was launched five meters back and coughed out blood. The latter slowly stood up and gave Kakashi a hateful look, a moment later, the strange mars covered his whole body. His skin turned deep red, his hair grew longer and turned to light greyish color. Horns grew on his forehead and elbows. His third eye, which was placed on his forehead opened. Kidomaru looked now more like a spider than a human.

"I don't intend to die today!" Kidomaru shouted rushing forward Kakashi, with a sword which he made himself a moment ago spitting a gum-like material from his mouth.

* * *

 **And here is the longest chapter until now. I intend to make the chapter even longer (something about 4-6k words) from the next arc.**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters!**


	15. Time for silence!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 15**

* * *

Sasuke was looking on the unconscious Sakura, who was lying few meters behind the boy. Her whole right hand was broken as were a few ribs. A moment after Jirobo unleashed the second level of the curse seal, the older Ninja rushed forward and launched a punch on Sakura's chest. The hit would normally kill her, but Sasuke was fast enough to kick the pi-haired Kunoichi to her side, what made Jirobo miss his attack and instead of her Chest he hit her right arm and slightly brushed her ribs with his elbow, what followed by crushing the two parts. Sasuke wasn't looking any better, he was bleeding at many places from cuts that were made by Jirobo's shuriken. The member of sound four was throwing the weapons at the pace that Sasuke had problems deflecting, dodging or even sometimes seeing them. Jirobo rushed forward to encounter Sasuke at Taijutsu fight, but the raven-haired boy jumped up to midair and started signing again. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

 **"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

While the fire flew forward Jirobo, he started to sign on himself. Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog.

 **"Doton: Mudwall,"**

The more experienced ninja stated calmly and spat out a material that soon took the form of a wall, which protected him from the incoming fire Jutsu. Before Sasuke could even flinch, Jirobo slapped his palms on the ground a meter before the young Uchiha and stated.

 **"Doton: Earth Prison!"**

After a second, the ground around Sasuke started to form to take a form of Dome, which soon closed and left no hole in it. Jirobo calmly walked closer to his Jutsu, put his right palm on the prison and chuckled darkly. The Uchiha could hear him outside. The younger boy was looking around to find a way out. His first thought was to launch another Fireball on the dome, but he realized that if the Dome would survive, Sasuke could be grilled in matters of seconds. A moment after moment, Sasuke was feeling even more tired. He heard Jirobo burst out in laughter.

"Brat, your Chakra tastes well, very well," the fat boy sad and started to laugh again, "At this state, you will die from Chakra exhaustion, in about three minutes. After that I will take the pinky and take her to a boss, he would enjoy a new body for experiences," he continued. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that the stake was not only his life.

'There must be a blind spot somewhere, I just can't see it' Sasuke thought, 'I can't die, no, WE can't die' Sasuke shouted in his mind. A moment later he saw it, something was saying him to attack this point with everything. Sasuke thought about the Jutsu which he would use. 'I have not mastered it yet, but it seems like the only way' he thought and started signing. Boar, Ram, Dog, Snake.

 **"Raiton: lighting Ball!"**

Sasuke shouted and six balls of lighting came to existence in front of Sasuke, each ball was the size of Sasuke's fist. The raven-haired boy thought about the place which in his opinion would get him out of there. A moment later the balls flew forward the point on the dome and an explosion occurred. A hole, perfect for Sasuke to fit, appeared and without a second thought, the young Ninja jumped out of the prison. After he was out, he saw Jirobo's shocked face. First, Sasuke thought that the other Ninja was shocked how he managed to escape his Doton Jutsu, but at the moment Sasuke concentrated on the other boy, he saw the Chakra which Jirobo had. He had finally awakened his Sharingan. Sasuke's new eyes were looking like Naruto's, but one major thing was different. Instead of two tomoes in each eye. Sasuke had two in his right eye and one in his left. The shock on Jirobo lasted long enough for the new Sharingan wielder to launch forward with a Kunai in his hands.

Jirobo tried to launch a straight punch on Sasuke's face, but the new awakened Sharingan predicted the move and Sasuke had more time than he needed to dodge under the fist and find himself behind the older boy before the latter could turn himself around, he felt a burning sensation on the back of his thighs when he looked around, he saw that Sasuke pierced it with the two Kunais. Jirobo's eyes widened, even more, when he realized that the two weapons had paper bombs attached to themselves. The young Uchiha jumped back and signed, hopefully, for the last time in this fight. Boar, Ram, Dog, Snake. The young Shinobi pushed almost all of his remaining Chakra into this attack.

 **"Ration: Lighting Ball!"**

Twelve fist-sized balls of lighting Chakra surrounded Sasuke, who in his mind launched them at Jirobo. A large explosion erupted, the Raiton Jutsu mixed with the papers bomb had to end Sasuke's opponent. When the dust and smoke after the explosion cleared, Sasuke saw Jirobo, without his curse mark scattered around his body, laying on the ground. He was still trying to stand up, but before he could do anything, a Kunai flew toward his head and sliced perfectly between his eyes. Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi who just nodded and took up Sakura.

"Let's go find Naruto, he should be heading this way in a moment," the one-eyed Jonin said and Sasuke nodded.

"Kakashi-Sensei, can you tell me about your fight when we move?" Sasuke asked and the Jonin nodded. The two males and their unconscious female teammate started to just from one tree branch to another. As the two moved forward their last teammate Kakashi started to tell his student about his fight.

* * *

After Kidomaru activated the second stage of the curse seal, he created a sword of a gum-like material he spat. the member of sound four started to attack Kakashi who sidestepped every slash from his enemy, after a moment the copycat ninja found an opening inside his guard and delivered a perfect sidekick on Kidomaru's gut, which sends the latter seven meters back. When Kidomaru landed Kakashi started signing, Ox, Hare, Monkey. All of sudden the three-eyed Shinobi heard bird chipping, when he lifted his head he saw Kakashi using his original technique, before Kidomaru could do or say anything, Kakashi already pierced his chest where his heart is.

 **"Chidori"**

Was everything Kidomaru could hear before the world started to get darker and his eyes were too heavy for him to leave them open. A moment later Kakashi pulled out his hand from the teenager's chest and the body fell limply on the ground. Without a second thought, the one-eyed Jonin rushed off to where he left Sakura and Sasuke. He knew Naruto could defeat his opponent with his old powers and with the help of Sharingan, the only way he could lose was to get overconfident, but since Naruto started his training four years ago, he was always taught to never underestimate his opponents. On the other hand, Kakashi knew Sasuke was strong, but none of them knew how strong the sound four was.

* * *

Naruto jumped back until now he had been under a constant Taijutsu attack from the brothers. The Blond knew that he was stronger than they both, but he also knew that their teamwork was perfect, which made the odds even. The Genin lifted his left hand and straightened the middle and index finger, making a one-handed seal for Shadow Clones. Soon twenty copies of Naruto rushed over to attack the duo and give the real Naruto time to think about his possibilities. The real Naruto backed off a little more and looked on Sakon and Ukon fighting his clones.

'So, they are both good with Taijutsu and they teamwork makes it difficult to land a solid hit. Ninjutsu is just a waste of Chakra since both of them can summon three Rashomon's and defend from all of my Jutsus. So that leaves Genjutsu, but I don't know any of them that are strong enough. Wait and what if,' Naruto thoughts were interrupted when he received the memories of the last clone. He turned and saw all of his clones were already destroyed. The Blond Ninja sighed. He closed his eyes and stated, "Sharingan," at the moment he opened his eyes instead of his regular crystal blue eyes, were crimson red ones with two tomoes in each of them, "Let's see if that will work," he murmured this to himself and launched forth.

"So the Brat is finally going to fight us for real," said Ukon and smirked, "But even those fancy eyes won't help you!" he shouted as the two rushed at Naruto who was now standing in a defensive stance he learned in the ANBU academy. Earlier he had some problems with their combinations attacks, but now with the prediction of Sharingan and his speed, he was able to dodge and block every one of their attacks. Naruto found an opening and delivered an uppercut on Sakon who flew five meters back and coughed blood in midair. Before the Blond could launch an additional attack, Ukon tried to connect a Roundhouse kick on Naruto's head. At the moment Ukon's leg was in the Konoha's Genins reach, he caught it and threw it over his back, which followed with Ukon hitting the ground and coughing up more blood than his brother, before he could stand up, Naruto straightened his right palm and a blue orb of Chakra started to create. Ukon's eyes were wide open because they know a hit from this would end him immediately.

The member of the sound four was surprised to see Naruto take out a strange Kunai and throw it at his brother. Sakon saw the weapon incoming and simply moved his head to his right to avoid getting cut. Ukon again was surprised when he saw the Blond smirk and then suddenly disappear in a flash of yellow. Naruto's disappearance was followed by Sakon's screams in agony when the Genin found himself right in back of his brother and pushed the blue orb shouting.

 **"Rasengan!"**

Sakon's back was shredded to pieces as Naruto pushed his Jutsu even harder into the back of Sakon, making his push again the ground and create a big hole. Ukon was in fear, not counting Orochimaru and the former leader of sound four which was then called sound five, he was in the fear first time since he was four years old and saw his parents die. His whole body shaken as the Blond made his way towards him, when Naruto was close enough he looked right into Ukon's eyes. The latter was feeling like those eyes were looking right into his soul, he swallowed once and just heard Naruto voice before he fainted.

 **"Genjutsu: Sharingan,"**

Naruto deactivated his Dojutsu and looked at the body which felt limb on the ground, he took out a single Kunai and cut Ukon's throat. Without any hesitation, he rushed forward the place where he saw his team. A moment later he met the rest of his team, Naruto looked at his team. Kakashi was in almost perfect condition, but Sasuke and Sakura were looking worse.

"What will we do now, Sensei?" the Blond asked and Kakashi sighed and looked over his back at Sakura who he was carried on his back. The one-eyed Jonin give Naruto an apologetic look.

"I think we should stay here for a few minutes to catch out breaths if Sakura won't wake up until then, I will carry her," The copycat Ninja said and his Genin nodded. The Blond didn't like the fact that something could be happening to Hinata right now, but he also understands that his teammates were just Genins. They rested in silent after a few minutes Sakura woke up. Kakashi told her about what happened meanwhile he tried his best to help her with her broken bones. After Kakashi ended she was feeling much better and told that she could continue. Without further ado team seven rushed forward the Land of Rice. After about ten minutes of jumping, Naruto felt a Chakra pulse in his system, he looked over to Kakashi.

"I need to go," the Blond said and his Sensei nodded, not even second later the last Uzumaki disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

 **And another Chapter is done.**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters!**


	16. New opponent arrives!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 16**

* * *

After team eight heard the explosion, they rushed out of their Inn to see what was happening. After they arrived at the main street of the Village in the Land of Rice, they saw a teen with white hair throwing around paper bombs.

"Oi! What are you doing!" Kiba shouted and the newcomer turned around to look at the Genin team. Kimimaro was characterized by his pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head, distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting, with two separate partings on either side of his face. Kimimaro wore a specialized version of the traditional Sound ninja ensemble, consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair. His Curse Seal is applied at the base of his throat, where it is a circular pattern of three curved lines.

The white-haired teenager looked over the Genins and his eyes stopped on Hinata, he made two steps closer, barely in a range in which they would hear him talk in his monotone voice. "Hand over the girl to me and I will spare your lives," he said. Kurenai scowled as she heard the offer from the boy. She looked over her team and knew that none of them would be able to fight, even if they would be at their best they would probably lose. Kurenai wasn't feeling better herself. She knew she was strong, but the problem was that she didn't know how strong the other boy was.

'We just need to wait for reinforcements, they should be here soon, we just need to play on time' the red-eyed Jonin thought, she turned to look right into Kimimaro's eyes, "Who are you and what do you want with her?" Kurenai asked coldly.

"My name is Kimimaro, I have been ordered to take the girl to my boss, he has plans for her eyes," he said evenly, looking over Kurnai's shoulder. Kiba looked at his teammate and his Sensei and then back on his opponent and the 'dog boy' grunted.

"Like hell, there is no way I am going to let you take my teammate, besides he has already a boyfriend so I don't think she would be interested into your boss," Kiba said giving Kimimaro a confident smirk. The Hyuga heiress blushed furiously.

"Naruto-kun is not my boyfriend!" she shouted at the Inuzuka boy who smirked again.

"I have never mentioned Naruto, have I?" Kiba teased and Hinata's face turned crimson red.

"It doesn't matter if you will defend her or not, it doesn't matter if she has someone other who she loves, it doesn't matter if you all resist or not, because one thing is clear. I WILL fulfill my last mission and bring her to my boss!" the newcomer said raising his voice on the last sentence and before he could attack them Kurenai started to talk again.

"And who is your boss," She asked, 'He would be probably attacking now if I haven't asked him that' she realized. The white-haired Shinobi raised an eyebrow on her question but still answered.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kurenai's blood froze at the thought of the traitor Sanin. He looked over at her Genin team, it seemed that Shino understood as well what that meant.

'If Orochimaru sends a person to fulfill this task, that must mean he is somewhere about ANBU level'.

Before anyone could say a thing, Orochimaru's underling rushed forward the four Konoha Shinobis. When he was close enough, but still out of the hands range he launched and horizontal attack with his opened palm. When his hand was on the height of the other Shinobi's, a long and sharp bone extended out of his palm. The Bone was long enough to connect with his opponents. First, team eight was very shocked, but in a matter of a moment, they jumped back to avoid getting slashed on their stomachs. Only Shino, who was too slow, got a slight cut on his stomach. It was nothing special, just a bit of blood started to drip from the cut, but it could be much worse. At the moment Kiba landed, he jumped forward his enemy and started spinning so fast that it looked like a drill.

 **"Tsuga!"**

Was all that the Inuzkua shouted and flew forward his enemy. A moment before the 'dog-boy' could connect his Jutsu with Kimimaro, the latter put his hands parallel and suddenly sharp bones expanded from his forearms. Kiba was unable to dodge the bones and flew directly on them. Screams of Agony could be heard from Kiba as he impaled on the bones, after a moment he stopped spinning and his teammates gasped in shock. Before them, Kiba's left arm and right thigh were pierced on the two bones. The white-haired boy looked at Kiba's face and smirked.

"You was pretty cocky two minutes later, now I will show you that it was a mistake," Orochimaru's follower said and chuckled darkly before he started to move his arms up and down making Kiba cry in pain as he felt the bones piercing his arm and thigh even deeper. After a moment Kiba fainted and Kimimaro retreated the bones inside his body, making Kiba's body fall numbly on the ground. The former looked at the three reaming Ninjas and saw that Kurenai started signing, Ram, Hare, Ox, Dog.

 **"Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu!"**

She sad and spat eleven bullets of the size of a grapefruit, which flew at a rapid pace forward Kimimaro, who had to jump back to avoid the attack. Meanwhile, he jumped back, Hinata rushed forward and picked Kiba's unconsciousness form and came back to stand behind Kurenai, who just looked at the girl and nodded, soon Hinata rushed back to one of the houses. When she entered the house she saw an older woman talk with a man who looked at the same age as the woman. Without any word, Hinata walked to them and placed Kiba near them and before she rushed out to help her Sensei and Shino, she said. "Please, help him," and then she rushed off.

Outside Kurenai thought that fighting in the middle of the Village would be bad so she and Shino rushed forward a clearing in which they set up some traps for an emergency before the reinforcement could arrive. Kimimaro seeing that the two started to run out of the Village, he followed them to finish the two and then fulfill his mission. On the clearing, Shino has already scattered his Kikaichu bugs, which task was to ambush Kimimaro and drain his Chakra. Meanwhile, Kurenai started to make signs and place Genjutsu's in the clearing.

Kimimaro entered the clearing and looked at the two Konoha ninjas. After several seconds of looking at each other, the white-haired boy decided to attack first, but at the same moment, he made the movement the ground under him started to make 'sss' sound. He looked down and saw that under the grass Paper Bombs were placed. A moment later he looked back at the two Konoha's ninjas who disappeared and his location changed to the middle of the forest. 'Genjutsu?' Was Kimimaro's last thought before the bombs exploded.

On the clearing about a hundred meters from the place, Kimimaro has been tricked, Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino were standing and looking at the smoke coming from their trap, but the three members of team eight hadn't too much time to celebrate because after a moment Kimimaro appeared before them. Some places on his hands and legs were slightly burned but nothing major. The white-haired boy was breathing hard and looked angry. When he was about to say something, Kikaichu bugs started to climb on his body and suck out his Chakra, meanwhile, Sensei of team eight started to sign again, Dog, Snake, Monkey, Ox, Tiger.

 **"Magen: Tree Binding Death,"**

Kurenai whispered so quiet that it Hinata, who was standing next to the red-eyed Jonin, barely heard it. A moment later a tree started to grow behind Kimimaro and after a moment it bound the white-haired Shinobi to the trunk of it. Kimimaro turned his head to look at the tree and his eyes widened.

'Mokuton?' he thought but shook his head, 'It doesn't matter now, I have to get the girl to Orochimaru-sama as fast as possible' he thought and tried to get away from the tree. His efforts were useless and after a moment, Kurenai appeared out of the tree above Kimimaro, who now realized what was happening, 'Genjutsu!' he shouted in his mind. At this moment Kurenai took out her Kunai and swung it at Kimimaro's throat, but suddenly she felt pain in her stomach and flew fifteen meters back, colliding with four trees and stopping at the fifth. The 'Genjutsu Mistress' coughed up blood and looked at her opponent who now had a rip-like patter over his whole body, 'That was too close, I need to hurry before...' his thought was interrupted by a cough of blood. 'exactly' he continued.

'So he used the curse seal to disturb his Chakra network?" Kureani asked herself, 'i don't think we will be able to stand up to him' she stated in her mind. Kimimaro rushed forward Shino too fast for the latter to react in time. The white-haired boy landed a side kick right in the Aburame's gut sending his towards tress and making him unconscious. Then he turned to look at Hinata who took her Gentle Fist stance and waited for the attack.

"If you don't resist, I will spare their lives. We both know that you all are no match for me, so don't resist," Kimimaro stated calmly and Hinata slowly ducked her head and looked at her feet.

'He is right, I am no match for him. I'm sorry Naruto-kun' she thought and tears started to form in her eyes, but suddenly she realized that she ha one more chance. The Byakugan user reached to her Kunai pouch and she took out a Kunai with three blades and a sealing formula on the handle. The Sound Ninja rise an eyebrow at her, not knowing what she wanted to do with a useless Kunai like this. Before he could ask she pushed as much Chakra as she could into the weapon and after a second, Naruto arrived in a Yellow Flash. Kimimaro's eyes widened in awe as he saw someone other than the fourth Hokage use his iconic Jutsu. Naruto looked around and saw that Shino and Kurenai were in a bad shape, he turned back to look at Hinata and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry Hinata-hime, I will take it from here on," he said and took out a dozen of the Kunais and threw them in various spots on the clearing, "You should go check on Shino and Kurenai-Sensei," he continued and his 'best friend' nodded and rushed to check on Shino. The Blond turned to look at his opponent with a cold and hateful look, which made Kimimaro flinch.

'So much hate and anger in a single look' the White-haired boy thought, "That doesn't matter that you came, I will take her to Orochimaru-sama," he continued and Naruto released his Killing Intend.

"Like hell, I am going to let you lay your hand on her!" the Jinchurki shouted and created ten shadow Clones, which rushed forward at a rapid pace at the Orochimaru follower. All of the Clones took out Kunais and pushed their Wind Chakra into them and started the assault. Kimimaro had a hard time avoiding from five sited at once and the clones made some minor cuts on his body. The former grew frustrated and in a second Bones grew out of his body, destroying all five clones. The real Naruto who was standing about ten meters further and analyzing what attack did his opponent used, finally stood up and started signing, Rat, Horse, Dragon, Serpent, Hare, Bird.

 **"Futon: wind explosion!"**

Kimimaro's eyes widened as Naruto shot forward him a small ball of Wind. The former straightened his right arm and a bone grew out of him opened palm, which after a moment took a shape of a huge shield. At the moment the white-haired Ninja ended shaping his shield, Naruto's Jutsu exploded leaving a huge cloud of smoke. After the smoke cleared, the Blond saw his opponent still standing in the same place as he did before, but now he was breathing very hard and he could see a trail of blood on his chin.

"You are good, but let see if you can keep up with the second stage of my curse mark," Kimimaro said was surprised that the Blond smirked instead of being afraid, 'Is he holding something back?' he thought, but his question was answered by Naruto.

"If you are gonna go all out, I guess I will have to activate my Sharingan," he said closing his eyes and when he opened them a two tomoe Sharingan appeared. Kimimaro's eyes widened in awe. Kurenai and Hinata who was sitting in the forest gasped. The red-eyed Jonin turned to look at her student.

"Did you knew about this?" she asked but the lavender-eyed girl shook her head, "I see. With this, he can actually win," the older woman said and Hinata nodded.

'Naruto-kun, please stay safe'

Back on the clearing Kimimaro released the second stage of his curse seal. His white hair turned into fossil grey and his skin darkened. On his back, four big bones grew up and a tail appeared. Two dark black curved like markings under his eyes - one under each eye and two as elongated eyebrows - one above each eye.

The now grey-haired ninja reached over his spine and pulled it out of his back and used it as a sword. When Naruto saw that his opponent pulled out his spine his eyes widened, but reached over his back to take his own Tanto. When the two took their fighting stances, Kimimaro spoke up.

"Let's do this quick," he said na the Blond smirked.

"No problem, I will gladly come back to Village to take a bath in hot springs," the Genin said and the two launched themselves at the other clashing with their swords in the middle of the clearing.

* * *

 **Sorry that it took me two days, but I had some matters that I needed to do before writing this chapter.**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters!**


	17. Meeting with the Fox!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 17**

* * *

Naruto ducked under a horizontal slash from Kimimaro and tried the leg sweep, but the grey-haired boy grew out bones on his calf and naruto's Sharingan predicted that it would pierce the Blond's leg, but he couldn't stop it now. The Genin hit Kimimaro's calf with full force which made the Bone pierce his leg. The young Shinobi jumped back, but couldn't lay down his leg and had to stand on one leg.

'Dammit, Kyubi! heal me faster!' The Blond thought but he didn't expect the Fox to answer him. Actually, Naruto was surprised that his prisoner said something to him. 'Can you hear me?' the Blond asked, not letting his eyes from Kimimaro, who was standing still before him.

' _ **Of course, I do, Kit. I had to wait almost thirteen years for you to speak to me**_ ' The Demon fox told and chuckled again, ' _ **We can finish our little conversation later, for now, kill your enemy**_ ' the fox ordered and Naruto nodded and took his fighting stance.

In the forest next to a clearing, Hinata and Kurenai gasped as they saw the injuries on the Blond heal so fast. Vapour started to fly from the injuries and they closed rapidly.

Naruto started to sign again running forward Kimimaro, who prepared his sword made from his own spine. Snake, Dragon, Hare, Tiger. But before Naruto started his Jutsu he used one of the Kunais behind Kimimaro to teleport behind him and then he said.

 **"Katon: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"**

the Blond exhaled fire which soon took the form of a dragon and flew rapidly at Kimimaro's back. Before the latter could do anything the fire hit his back and started to burn his flesh. Screams of agony could be heard from the grey-haired boy. Naruto jumped a few meters back to get his tanto, which he lost during they Kenjutsu duel. The Blond picked it up and put it away onto his back. He looked at the place where Kimimaro was laying and Naruto was surprised.

'He should be dead by now' he stated but shrugged 'I will end this in one move' he continued and created a perfect round blue sphere of Chakra, which glowed. Hinata inspected the Jutsu with her Byakugan and the only thing she sad was 'Beautiful'.

The Blond looked at his enemy and gave him a smirk, "You are good. You could become one of Konoha's best Shinobis, but I don't think you would simply change sides," the Blond sighed.

"You are... right, I... won't because... I'm full lo... loyal to Orochimaru... Sama," Kimimaru said between heavy breath and grew a bone that was bigger than his torso. His new weapon looked like a big drill and was placed on his right hand. Naruto extended his right hand and formed a perfect Rasengan again, but he put far more Chakra than he normally would.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked grinning and Kimimaro nodded. They both rushed forward and their attack met at the middle of the forest.

 **"Rasengan!"**

Naruto pushed his Rasengan, but Kimimaro didn't back down and pushed his bone forward. They both gave their best and after a few seconds, Kimimaro's bone started to crush. the grey-haired boy looked at his weapon in disbelief. 'How strong is he?' he asked himself and looked in Naruto's eyes, which were filled with determination and hope. After several more seconds, a huge explosion erupted and smoke filled the whole clearing. Hinata started to rush forward the smoke to check if Naruto was alright, but she was stopped by her Sensei. The lavender-eyed girl looked in anger at her Sensei who sighed.

"Hinata, I know how close you and Naruto are, but Kimimaro could survive and could kill you or take you as a hostage. Besides Naruto is strong he couldn't lose, especially if he is fighting to protect his girlfriend," Kurenai teased and the Hyuga heiress turned crimson red, but instead of protesting she turned to look at the smoke. 'She is so worried she didn't think about using her Byakugan' the Konoha Jonin thought and smirked. After a few moments, the smoke started to slowly clear and both women could see two silhouettes one standing and one laying on the ground. As some more moments passed they could see that Naruto was standing and his opponent was lying dead on the ground. When the two Kunoichis closed to Naruto, they saw that the, now white-haired teenager had a huge hole in his chest. When the Blond heard steps he turned to look at the two Konoha Shinobis, but before he could say anything, Hinata hugged him tightly.

"I was so afraid, Naruto-kun," she said and he returned the hug. After a few moments, Hinata pulled back and suddenly started to blush, because she remembered that Kurenai Sensei was there too, but the latter just chuckled.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke and Sakura should be here soon. I would say we come back to Villa..." the Blond started but he started to cough up blood. He fell on his knees and looked at Hinata who was on the verge of crying.

"N-Naruto!" Kurenai shouted as she finally understood what happened. The Blond Genin's right lung, liver, and heart were pierced by Kunais. Blood started to drip from his mouth and he barely turned around to see Mizuki who was now smirking.

"We see us again, Demon Brat!" Mizuki shouted. Mizuki has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin before his defection, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna. "But this time, I will kill you!" he started to laugh maniacally, but the Blond didn't pay him any attention. Instead the last Uzumaki turned to Hinata and gave her a sad smile. The young Hyuga knelt down to hear what he wanted to say.

"F-Forgive me... Hinata-hime," he started and tears started to flow from Hinata's eyes, "It seems... I won't be... able to a... ask you out o... on a date," the Blond said quietly and weakly between cough of blood. Hinata's eyes widened and more tears fell from her eyes, "I will m...miss you..., Hime." he said and the world started to turn dark and a moment later his body would fell numbly on the ground, but Hinata caught him. At seeing his unmoving form in her arms, she began to sob and cry.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly after he has done it he started to sit. The Blond looked around and saw that his surrounding was something that he has never seen. He was in a place that looked like a corridor and on the floor was water. The whole place was dark and Naruto couldn't see too much. He started to stand up and started to walk the corridor. After a few moments of a walk, he found himself in a large room. Before he was huge, gold bars and in the middle of them, there was a piece of paper with Kanji for 'Seal' on it. Naruto slowly walked forward them and then suddenly two huge, blood-red eyes opened. Soon after that Naruto saw the Kyuubi in his almighty.

" _ **So you are dying**_ ," the Demon said and Naruto's eyes widened. The fox chuckled, " _ **I can see, hear and even smell using your eyes, nose, and ears. That's the reason why I always know what you are doing and what is happening**_ ," he explained and the Blond nodded with a sad smile.

"At least I got to know you before I die," the Blond said quietly and the Kyuubi sneered in annoyance.

" _ **So you are just gonna leave her alone with a broken heart and let this Orochimaru take her**_?" the Nine-tails asked raising an eyebrow.

"But do I have a way to avoid death?" the Genin asked and the fox chuckled.

"Of course, listen now kit. Normally I would never offer you mine Chakra, but if you die I die. I can push Chakra though this seal and heal your injuries," Kyuubi said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"S-Seriously you can still save me?" the boy asked and the demon nodded, "So what do I do?" he asked.

" _ **You will wake up a moment after I give you my Chakra, so you will have to simply kill this mortal**_ ," the Fo said and Naruto nodded. A moment later an orange Chakra started to flow through the bars.

"Thank you, Kyuubi," Naruto said grinning and a moment later he started to fade from this place.

' _ **He surely is much like you, Kushina**_ ' the beast thought and smirked at the thought of his last Jinchuriki.

* * *

In the outside world, Kurenai and Mizuki, who was using the first stage of the cursed seal, were fighting. Kurenai was low on Chakra and had many cuts on her body, but still ordered Hinata to stay back. After a few moments of hand-to-hand combat, Mizuki landed a solid roundhouse kick on Kurenai's head, which sent her flying ten meters back.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" Hinata shouted as she saw that her Sensei collided with a tree and was unconscious. The white-haired traitor looked at Hinata who was still holding Naruto in her arms and smirked.

"Orochimaru said that the least he need are your eyes, so I guess he won't be mad when I bring him your head!" he shouted and took out a Fuma Shuriken. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw that the traitor started to run at her with incredible speed that she won't be able to dodge, so instead of dodging she just closed her eyes and more tears started to flow down her cheeks. After a few moments that felt like hours she slowly opened her eyes but didn't believe what she saw.

Naruto blocked the Fuma Shuriken with his bare hand. Mizuki's eyes widened in shock when he saw the Blond still alive and looking very well. After a second Naruto launched a powerful kick on Mizuki's chest which surely has broken some of his rips. Suddenly an orange shroud of Chakra started to pour out of Naruto's body and surround him and in an instant, the Kunais flew out of his body and the injuries healed immediately. The whiskers on his cheeks got thicker, his fingernails grew and resemble claws, but the most surprising thing was his eyes. His irises were dark red, two most visible and a black slit going thought his pupil.

" _ **I am gonna kill you**_ ," Naruto said coldly, using Chakra to change his voice into the one like Kyuubi had, what made shivers go down Mizuki's spine. In an instant, Naruto was behind Mizuki attacking him with his claws. The white-haired man had almost no time to respond to this attack and the Blond made five, deep cuts on his torso, which instantly started to bleed.

'Shit, he's fast' was the only thing Mizuki could think of before Naruto rushed forward him again, but this time, punching him straight into his chin. The traitor flew ten meters up and when he fell on the ground, he was laying with almost every bony in his body broken. Naruto slowly closed the distance between them and started to form a Rasengan, but this instead of being a bright blue orb was vermilion. Naruto looked into Mizuki's eyes with hate and anger. When Naruto started to slowly move his Rasengan forward the traitor, he stopped as he heard someone voice.

"Naruto-kun, stop! This isn't you!" Hinata shouted. The Blond turned around to look at her and then he realized what he was about to do. The Fourth Jutsu disappeared and Naruto appeared behind Mizuki and hit him in the back of his neck, knocking him out. The shroud started to fade and after it completely disappeared, the Genin fell on his knees and started to breathe heavily. Hinata ran to him and hugged him tightly once more.

"H-Hinata... can't... breath," he said and she released the hug and a small blush crept on her face.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," she said and the Blond chuckled. Suddenly Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura entered the clearing and started to look around, then all three of them turned to look at Naruto and Hinata who were hugging again.

"So cute!" Sakura said and starts appeared in eyes, then she looked at Sasuke with a pleading look, but he shook his head, what made the pink-haired girl sigh.

Kakashi took Kurenai, Sasuke took Shino and the group went back to the Village. Three days passed and the two teams were ready to go back to Konoha, they decided to travel at a civilian pace. In the middle of the forest, Naruto took Hinata's hand and the two stopped. The lavender-eyed girl gave Naruto a confused look. The Blond sighed and started to blush slightly, suddenly he started to look everywhere but not on Hinata.

"So... when we come back... would you... eee... go on a date with me?" he asked scratching back of his head. The young Hyuga's eyes widened and after a moment she smiled.

"I would love to," she said and Naruto looked at her.

"So maybe in three days, at four?" he asked and the girls nodded. The two of them jogged to the rest of the group.

* * *

 **So here ends the mission in the land of Rice, next is my favorite arc, the Chunins exams!**

 **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters!**


	18. Hyuga Clan's plan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 18**

* * *

 **Every Chapter has at least 100 visitors and because of that, I will post the next Chapter when there are gonna be at least 10 reviews under this chapter. Just write what you liked about the chapter or what you disliked or something.** **If you enjoy reading my Story then please follow, review and favorite the story, it really motivates for writing next chapters :)**

 **(For people who doesn't know, you can write review without being logen in)**

* * *

Team seven and team eight were standing before Hokage and giving his their report about the mission. It was Naruto's turn and he was describing the fight between his, Sakon, Ukon, Kimimaro and the quick battle with Mizuki, but that was not the thing which everyone was interested in. They all thought about Naruto's Sharingan.

"Alright Naruto, let's come back to the moment with the Sharingan. Do you have any guess how you unlocked it?" Hiruzen asked and everyone turned to look at the Blond who closed his eyes in thoughts. After a moment he opened his eyes and gave the older man a grin.

"There must be someone with Uchiha blood from the side of my father," he said.

"Why do you think that it must be from your father side, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"It's simple, I have the databook with every marriage and the whole tree about Uzumaki Clan and no one in the history of our Clan has been married or had a child with any Uchiha, besides my mother comes from the royal family in which you can only marry another full-blooded Uzumaki," The Genin said and Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't that mean that mother had to marry another Uzumaki?" Kurenai asked confused, but Naruto shook his head.

"In a normal case, yes, but when my mother was a child she was transferred to Konoha when Iwa and Kumoo attacked Uzushigakure and destroyed our Clan. At this moment my mother was the heiress of our Clan and last member of Uzushigakure's royal family so she had to restore our Clan," the Blond said.

"I see, Kakashi and Kurenai give your teams three days off. Naruto, Kakashi stay for a moment, the rest is dismissed," the old Hokage said. After team eight, Sakura and Sasuke left the room, Hiruzen made a single hand sign and four ANBU, that are guarding the Hokage, left the office. Hiruzen activated the privacy seal and turned to look on the two Ninjas, "Kakashi, I wanted you to stay here because Naruto told me that you know about his parents," the fire shadow said and turned to Naruto, "Now, tell me everything," he ordered and the Blond nodded.

"There is not much say since Otosan become a Genin he tried to find out who his father was and in one of his journals he told me about all that he learned, it wasn't too much, but now there is no doubt that Otosan's father must have Uchiha's blood," the Blond said.

"What are you going to do now? You have Blood of three noble Clans, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Namikaze, you have ties with first, second and fourth Hokage, with two of the Legendary Sannins. Naruto, you are the closest person to a prince in a country," Hiruzen stated. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them he shrugged.

"I don't know," he said scratching back of his head. Kakashi and Hiruzen sweatdropped.

"I would suggest revealing that Naruto has the blood of Uchiha to the council, it would be great for his reputation and it would help him in the political place," Kakashi said and Hiruzen nodded.

"Naruto, do you want to reveal that you have the Uchiha blood?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto nodded. The old Kage deactivated the privacy seal and snapped his fingers to summon his four ANBU agents, who were kneeling before him "Notify every council member that today we have a council meeting at seven," he said and the four ANBU nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Shibi is the Clan head of Aburame Clan and also a father of Shino. He is always the first person in the council room, but today when he arrived, half of the Council was already present. He entered the room and took his place. The Aburame Clan's head looked around a saw that there were three persons of the Civil Council, Hyuga Hiashi, the Clan head of Hyuga Clan and father of Hinata, next to Hiashi was sitting Inuzuka Tsume. Tsume is the Inuzuka Clan's head and mother to Hanna, the Clan Heiress, and Kiba. On Tsume's right were sitting Yamanaka Inoicho, Akimichi Choza and Nara Shikaku, they were the head's of their respective Clan and also the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Next to Shikaku was placed for Naruto who represented the Uzumaki Clan. The three Clans heads were always standing behind Naruto and helping him. Next to Naruto was always sitting Uchiha Itachi, who was selected over Shisui, who didn't mind. As well as Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Itachi was helping and standing behind Naruto. There were some more persons from some Minor Clans, but Shibi didn't know them. After a few minutes everyone, besides Naruto, was on their places, but before anyone could ask where is the Blond Hiruzen started.

"Ladies and Gentelmans, today meeting in about Uzumaki Naruto, more exactly about the new information we acquired about his family," Hirzuen stated. When the council heard about this they all started to talk between each other. The old Kage cleared his throat to gain everyone attention once again. "As I said, on the last mission I send team seven, Kakashi and his Genin team had to face Jonin-level opponents who were Orochimaru's most loyal servants, I gave every one of you their battle report, but that doesn't matter too much. During the battle Naruto awakened a Kekkei Genkai, with which it makes clear that he has another Noble Clan's blood in his veins," the old man continued.

"About what Clan and Kekkei Genkai are we talking about, Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi, 'Dammit, if any of my guesses are right, the elders will be willing to proceed with the plan against Uzumaki Clan' thought Hiashi.

"You will see in a moment, Naruto please enter the room," the Kage said and Naruto opened the door of the council meeting room and entered the room. The Blond bowed to Hokage and the other council members.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama, council members," he said. Hokage had to suppress a small smile, because it looked like Naruto read the book, about how to behave in a council room, that the older man gave him a week ago. The last Uzumaki was now standing in the middle of the council room and was looking at the Hokage.

"Naruto, please show your Kekkei Genkai to the rest of the Village Council," Hiruzen said and Naruto nodded. He turned around so that everyone could see his eyes and then he closed them. When the Uzumaki Clans head opened them everyone gasped, he showed them his Sharingan. Everyone has other thoughts.

'So we are closer than it seems,' thought Itachi.

'Hod does the Demon Brat have so powerful Dojutsu?' thought some of the civilian council members.

'Maybe we should have better relations with his Clan,' thought Tsume.

'We should remove the eyes from the Demon Brat and give it to someone who deserves it," thought another civilian councilman.

'Dammit!' Hiashi cursed in his mind, 'With this they will surely want to proceed with the plan'.

Hiruzen waited a moment more and the cleared his throat again, gaining the attention of everyone.

"I have talked about this with Naruto beforehand and he decided to stay with only his Clan's name and he will stay as the Uzumaki Clans head and he will live at his compound," the old Kage said. One of the civilian council members stood up to say something.

"Hokage-sama, how can we be sure that he won't flee the Village like Uchiha Sora to get more powerful? He is the Demo..." he was interrupted by a wave of killing Intend. Hiruzen, Danzou, Naruto, Itachi, Hiashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, and Tsume were all concentrating their Killing Intend on the councilman.

"First, because he awakened Sharingan doesn't mean he will become a madman and try to flee the Village. Second, at this moment you have insulted Uzumaki's Clan head, Uchiha Clan and because Uzumaki Clan and Senju Clan are like causing you also Insulted the Senju Clan. Third, you were about to break the law in front of Hokage and the person who this law affects. Do you know what does that mean?" the old Kage asked. The councilman shook his head, "That means that Boar will take you now to Ibiki, who will keep you company until I arrive," he continued and an ANBU with Boar mask appeared and gestured the councilman to follow him. A few minutes later Hiruzen dismissed everyone and ended the council meeting.

* * *

It was usual for Hiashi to have a second meeting after the council meeting, of course, he never liked them, but today it would be even worse. When he appeared in a meeting room at the Hyuga compound, the elder was already there. The elders were expecting that he would tell everything about the Village meeting like he always does and this time they were not disappointed. After Hiashi told the elders what he learned about Naruto, they all looked at him with a serious expression.

"Hiashi, you know what that means, since it became that Naruto was the Uzumaki heir, we had the plan prepared. We are sorry, but to keep our Clna as the dominating Clan in Konoha we must proceed. Soon all the money, Jutsus and secret of his Clan will be our and we won't have to worry about any other Clan," said one of the elders, who was Hiashi's father and the former Clan's head. Hiashi sighed and nodded.

"You should talk with your daughter about it," said another elder, she was Hiashi's aunt.

"I know, she would hate me for the rest of the life if I wouldn't tell her about this, but I still don't think that she would happy about this plan," Hiashi said in a defeated tone.

"She will understand this, besides as an heiress she must understand that Clan is more important than almost anything else," Said Hiashi's father.

'It going to be a long and difficult conversation with Hinata,' the head of Hyuga Clan thought, 'I just hope she will forgive me'.

* * *

After the council meeting, Naruto headed forward his compound to finish a seal he has been working on. He has been inspired by the privacy seal, but his seal instead of not allowing the sound to go out will not allow anybody, besides those whose blood is in the Seal formula, go inside his compound. The Blond has been working on this seal for about a month by now, the only thing he needs now is the Blood samples and if everything would go well he would show these to the Hokage. Naruto took out a list which laid on his table in the living room. The last Uzumkai wrote the names of people from which he will need blood samples.

'Me, Old man, Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata' he read in his mind 'I probably go see Hokage tomorrow. I will get Kakashi-Sensei's, Sasuke's and Sakura's tomorrow as well' he thought. he will see Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi tomorrow because the one-eyed Jonin thought that they don't need a pause.

'I can get Shikamaru when I see him next time and I will get Hinata on our date' he thought. Naruto's eyes widened, "DATE WITH HINATA! I FORGOT!'" he shouted. The Blond rushed to his parent's bedroom and opened a commode which was next to the bed. He took out a small book on which was written.

"First date hints, by Uzumaki Kushina,"

The Blond took the book in his right hand and created a one-handed seal and made ten Shadow clones, each of them with the same book. The group of Naruto's started to read the book and try to remember everything.

* * *

 **So here is the next Chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I had some things to do.**


	19. Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 19**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi came back from the council meeting to his Clan compound in which Sasuke and Shisui were waiting for him to talk about what was the meeting. When the Uchiha prodigy entered the house, in which the three were living, he went to the kitchen t make some tea, but when he walked past the living room he saw that Shisui and his younger brother were sitting around a table with ready tea. Itachi joined his two clansmen.

"Good evening," greeted Itachi with a tired smile. Shisui acknowledged Itachi's presence with a smile and nod.

"You look tired, Itachi," said the oldest Uchiha.

"Did something happen, Nīsan?" The dark-haired Genin asked.

"Nothing happens, I am simply tired, I had something to clear about our Clan, but don't worry about it," stated the Uchiha Clan leader. Itachi turned to look at Shisui, "Shisui, come with me for a moment," he continued. The older Uchiha nodded and the two left the room leaving Sasuke alone.

'I wonder what's this about' The member of team seven asked himself. He didn't have to wait too long, because the two older Shinobis came back. Sasuke looked at the two with confusion and when he wanted to ask what this is about Itachi started.

"Ototo, since you and Naruto have both awakened the Sharingan, we will start your training with it tomorrow," Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock

"Are you serious?" the young Ninja asked and the two nodded.

"Yes, I will be training Naruto and Itachi will train you, but you must know that our training will be not easy, actually it will be harder than ever. After our training session, you will be bleeding, your whole body will be in bruises, dirt, and sweat. Do you still want to take this training?" Shisui asked and Sasuke nodded without and moment of thought.

"Yes, I do. I will do everything to get stronger and not disappoint you," the young Uchiha said.

"Great, I will go ask Naruto than, later," Shisui said and used the Jutsu which made him famous to disappear from the house.

* * *

Naruto and his clones were sitting in his Clan compound and reading the hints that his mother left behind for him. After about twenty minutes of reading everything that was inside the book, his clones started to dispel and with that granting Naruto everything he learned.

"So, for the first date, I should do something casual, but also special. I should bring a small present, flowers would be a good choice' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door. The Blond stood up and walked over the door, but he was surprised when he saw who was standing before him. In front of Naruto was standing a boy, who was looking a few years younger than Naruto and was shorter than the Blond, with short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. He wears a grey helmet with a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. His clothing consists of grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it and a long, blue scarf around his neck. Before Naruto could ask anything, the other person took out a Kunai and tried to cut Naruto, but he was fast enough to jump back and take his fighting stance.

"Fight me, Naruto!" commanded the newcomer. Naruto looked at the boy with confusion.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Naruto asked a little bit annoyed.

"My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru and I am here to defeat you and become the next Hokage!" Konohamaru stated and took a winning pose. The Blond Uzumaki sweatdropped and sighed.

"Why do you think that when you defeat my you will become next Hokage?" Naruto asked looking at the young Sarutobi.

"Because you as me want to become the next Hokage, besides Jiji told me that you're one of the strongest Genins in our Village, so I came here to beat you and get the Hokage hat!" Konohamaru said. The member of team seven sighed.

"Alright, Konohamaru, follow me," the older boy said.

"Where are we going?" The Brown-haired boy asked and Naruto gave him an annoyed look.

"Outside. Do you really thought to fight me inside my house?" The Genin asked and Konohamaru turned around to hide his embarrassed blush.

"Of course not!" He shouted.

The two boys walked out and went to a training ground, which was near Naruto's Clan compound, then they walked to a clearing and took a few steps from the other one. Naruto and Konohamaru took their fighting stances.

'A casual brawl fighting stance and wrong foot placement' Naruto analyzed his opponent, "You can start whenever you want," the Blond said and without a second thought Konohamaru rushed toward Naruto and started to launch punches and kicks on the older Ninja, who evaded every one of them and after a moment launched a fast, but light sidekick on Konohamaru's torso which sends him a few meters back. After a moment the younger boy stood up and threw a smoke bomb which exploded and after it cleared Naruto's opponent stood still. Naruto concentrated on his ears and heard as someone would be moving in the trees, 'I see. So he has already learned the Clone Jutsu. Interesting' he thought. Suddenly A hand of Shurikens flew forward him, but none of them hit or was close to hitting Naruto. 'Bad aim with Shurikens' Naruto thought and used a smokeless Shunshin to where he heard Konohamaru last time. Konohamaru was standing and looking where Naruto went, but suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Yo!" Naruto, who appeared out of nowhere behind the young Sarutobi, said. The latter shouted in shock and fall down the tree, but had no time to think how Naruto appeared behind him because the Blond started to walk forward him. "Tell me, how did you climb on this tree?" asked the older boy. The brown-haired boy gave Naruto a confused look.

"Like always, with my hands and foot," the younger on the two answered.

"I see. I would see what else you can do, but I have something important to do, Later," Naruto said and Shunshined toward his house leaving Konohamaru alone on the clearing.

'He is awesome' the young Sarutobi thought. A moment later he decided to walk back to his house. In Bushes near the clearing, a silhouette was watching the short duel between the two boys. The person looked like a young girl with mid-back-length hair.

'So this is the Naruto everyone is talking about. I must say, he isn't as bad as _he_ says' the person though.

* * *

After Naruto arrived at his house and entered the living room, he saw Shisui sitting on his sofa. The Uchiha wore casual clothes. He had a dark grey long-sleeved shirts and dark blue trousers. He also didn't have his Hitai-ate and his footwear were casual black Ninja sandals.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun," Shisui greeted with a smile.

"Long time no see, Shisui," The Blond said with a grin, he sat in front of the Uchiha, "So, what's brings you here?" he asked.

"Since both, you and Sasuke have awakened Sharingan, Itachi thought about teaching you how to properly use it. You would be trained by me while they will be paired with training," Shisui answered, " Itachi said that he would talk to Kakashi-san about this so come tomorrow morning to the Uchiha compound. Of course, if you are not scared to take our training," he said with a smirk. The Blond chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I will come. There is nothing that will stop me from getting stronger," the Uzumaki said.

"Alright, I will be going then. See ya tomorrow morning," Shisui said and used Shunshin to his house.

'Training for the Sharingan, huh?' Naruto thought and started to chuckle, 'Let's see what those eyes can do'.

* * *

Hyuga Hiashi was sitting in his private Library in Hyuga compound. It was a small room with a desk in the back around which were many shelves with even more scrolls about various topics. The walls of the room were made from a dark, brown wood and the floor was made from a cinnamon-colored wood. On the desk were some pieces of paper, a bottle of ink, a feather and a lamp which was the only source of light in the room, because of the lack of windows Hiashi was sitting behind the desk with his elbows on the desk and his hands under his chin. It was very unusual to see a Hyuga sit in this position, even more, a Clan Head. The Hyuga Clan's Leader's face expression was something between dubious and anxiety. He was dubious about how his older daughter will react to the plans that Hyuga Clan has thought of and he was anxious about her reaction. Will she hate him? Will she try to interrupt the plan? Will she try to leave the Village? Those were the questions which were spinning in Hiashi's mind.

*Knock* *Knock*

He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone knocked on the door, which was the entrance to his library.

"Enter," he simply said, knowing exactly who was standing in front of his wooden door. A moment after he allowed the person to enter, the door opened and Hinata entered the room. She looked up to her father to meet his expression.

'He isn't mad, but something is troubling him' she thought. The young Hyuga took a step closer to her father and bowed slightly. "Y-You wanted to talk t-to me, father?" she asked and her father nodded.

"Yes I did, Hinata," he said and gestured her to sit in front of him. Hiashi sighed and looked deep into his daughter's eyes. She saw that her father needed to say something, but he was unsure if he really wanted to do so.

"D-Did something happened, f-father?" she asked and her parent sighed again and nodded.

"After the news about Uzumaki Naruto spread and especially after he said that he posses the Sharingan, the elders saw him as an obstacle. They are afraid that he will resurrect his Clan and that will mean, that our Clan will no longer be the strongest Clan in Konoha anymore," Hiashi said and Hinata nodded, showing him to continue. 'How am I supposed to tell her?' he asked himself in thoughts.

"P-Please, continue," she said and he nodded.

"The elders thought out a plan, which would ensure that we will stay the strongest Clan in this Village. They want to give you a mission, which as they say, as the Hyuga heiress you must do to protect the Clan's power," he said.

"W-What is this m-mission," she asked afraid o hear it, but also she was curious to hear what the elders thought of.

"They... They want you to... seduce Uzumaki Naruto," Hiashi answered, saying the last part as fast as he could. He turned around, not wanting to look into Hinata's eyes. The young Kunoichi has thought about many ways her Clan wanted to deal with the Uzumaki, but she never expected to hear something like this. Her cheeks were crimson red and her eyes were wide enough for her eyes to pop out of the eye sockets.

"Wha?" she asked confused looking at her father who sighed and turned to look at her.

"They want to seduce Uzumaki Naruto, so that he would be married into our Clan, with that we would gain all the money his Clan had, they all scrolls and all knowledge about Fuinjutsu. Hyuga Hinata, do you accept the mission?" he asked with tone, which made it clear that she had to accept it.

"Yes..." she said with eyes still wide. hinata was still in shock on what her Clan wanted to do. 'So they just gave us their blessing' she thought.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delivery, but you know school and others meaningless things.**

 **Review, follow and favorite. it motivates for writing next Chapters :)**


	20. Let the Exams begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, chapter 20**

* * *

One and a half month passed since team seven came back from their A-Ranked mission with team eight. In this time many things happened, Sasuke and Naruto trained their Sharingan with Shiaui and Itachi. The training was mainly Taijutsu spars with the older Uchiha's. Shisui and Itachi were proud how fast the two Genins learn. Both of them made huge progress, Sasuke got his second tomoe in his left eye like Naruto. The Blond hadn't matured his Sharingan yet, but thanks to Shisui's training, Naruto's speed, strength, and overall Taijutsu was somewhere on a mid-Jonin level with his Sharingan. While the two were training with Shuisui and Itachi, they also trained with Kakashi and Sakura and completed some missions with them. Seeing that both her teammates were getting stronger, Sakura deiced to ask Kakashi if he could train her personally after their usual training schedule.

In this month and a half, Naruto and Hinata were on five dates altogether. Both of them enjoyed the others company and were always willing to go on another date. The first and second time, Naruto took Hinata to a known restaurant. It was called 'The Red Dragon', it was one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha, but Naruto didn't mind too much. After the two of them would end up eating they would go to one of Konoha's parks or on the Hokage Monument, just to talk and enjoy their company. After that, Naruto would walk Hinata back to Hyuga compound and bit her good night. After their fifth date, when they were sitting on the Hokage Monument, Naruto confessed to Hinata that he loved her and asked her if she would like to be his Girlfriend. The Hyuga Heiress was so stunned that she didn't answer for a good minute, but when she thought that Naruto could her silence for a 'no', she quickly hugged him and told him that she would be the happiest girl in Konoha. After that Naruto did something she never expected him to, he gave her a Necklace made out of gold with a Saphire in the middle of it. The Saphire looked very good with her dark blue hair. The fact that it was very expensive didn't make Hinata try to give it back, but the fact that it was one of Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina's, Necklace. Hinata tried to give it back to Naruto, but the Blond said to her that it was his mother wish that he gives it to the person he loves with his whole hearth. After hearing this, Hinata was overjoyed, finally accepting it and giving Naruto a quick kiss on his cheek, like she always did on the end of their date, but when the two arrived at the Hyuga compound, she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the Blond Genin's lips, which he didn't expect.

* * *

 **Present time**

Team Seven was walking toward the Ninja Academy in Konoha. Why? The Chunins exams, of course! The Exams that allows Genins to enter and try to reach the rank of Chunin. The exams are held every six months, each in the other Village. This time it was time for Konoha. As the three Genins walked through the streets they heard some kid shouting for help. The Blond looked at his teammates. They still had some time to save, so why not see what it was about. Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded and the trio started walking forward the screams. When they arrived they saw Konohamaru being held up by some weird looking boy. Behind the boy was standing a Blond girl who looked at the boy in black annoyed.

"Kankuro, let go of the brat," the Blond girl said to the boy. He looked at her and smirked. Kankuro cocked his fist back and looked at Konohamaru.

"Don't worry Temary, it won't take too long, besides he started it," The teenager said and launched his fist toward Konohamaru, who closed his eyes in fear. He waited for the fist to connect with his face but didn't feel anything. He slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto holding Kankuro's fist. Both Temari and Kankuro were shocked by the speed Naruto showed, but soon Kankuro's shocked expression turned into a scowl.

"And Who the hell are you?" Kankuro asked, but the Blond Genin ignored his question. He looked on his forehead protector.

'Suna' The Blond thought. Suddenly Naruto turned to look on a nearby tree. "You know, you can come out," Naruto said confusing everyone but soon they heard a new voice coming from the tree.

"Amazing, you felt my Chakra. Kankuro drops the kid we are leaving," said a boy who was standing upside down on a tree. He had red hair, black rings around his eyes and a gourd on his back.

"H-Hai, Gaara," Kankuro and Temari said in unison. Gaara used a sand Shunshin to came on the ground and the trio started walking away. Suddenly Gaara stopped and with him Kakuro and Temari.

"What's your name?" The red-haired Suna ninja asked with an impassive tone and a bored expression looking at Naruto. The Blond smirked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And those are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura," he said pointing at his teammates. "Oh, and this kid is Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of the third Hokage," he said with a smirk when he saw Kankuro's eyes widen. Temari shoots Kankuro a glare.

'This idiot might have started a conflict between our Villages just now!' she thought, glaring at her older brother, who flinched under her gaze.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked looking at the Suna Shinobi asked.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, these are my siblings Kankuro and Temari," Gaara said with his bored voice.

"Well, see ya on the Chunin Exams," The Blond said as he and his teammates started walking away. Gaara turned to his siblings.

"Let's go," he said and walked off.

* * *

When team Seven entered the academy, they walked on the second floor to see a spandex wearing boy flew land next to them. When they looked they saw that in front of the door of the room 301 were two older Genins and a crowd of other Genins. Naruto looked at the sight that showed that it was the room 301 and smirked after a moment.

'Genjutsu," he thought, he turned to his right and saw that his teammates realized it as well.

"Let's wait for a moment and see what is going to happen," Sasuke said and both Naruto and Sakura nodded. A moment later the boy who wore a green spandex suit stood up and turned to look at one of the 'Genins' in front of the room.

"Why won't you let us through?" he asked looking on the floor. One of the 'Genins' started to laugh.

"Don't worry, we are just making you a favor. You won't enter the Exams, you won't die," one of them said and the other chuckled and a moment later smirked.

"Besides which, Chunin, who respects himself wears a green spandex suit. It is so awful, how could you even wear something like this?" the other 'Genin' asked and started to laugh. Suddenly a girl and a Hyuga walked over to the green wearing Genins. The girl looked a bit concerned at the boy.

"Lee-kun? Are you alright?" she asked but he didn't answer, as he balled his hand into a fist and narrowed his eyes on the 'Genin'.

"No one laughs off my suit!" he shouted and lunged at the second 'Genin', who was shocked because of the speed showed.

"Take this!" he shouted and threw a punch forward Lee.

"Lee!" Lee's teammate, Hyuga Neji shouted. he knew that he didn't like when someone laughed off his suit, but to attack someone before the exams? They could get eliminated before the exams even started. When the two were about to hit each other, Naruto suddenly appeared between them. Hir right hand holding Lee's wrist and his right palm blocking the 'Genins' punch. The Blond turned to look at Lee.

"You shouldn't start fighting before the exams, because you could get disqualified," The blond said calmly and released their hands. Everyone on the floor looked at him in awe, but he didn't pay them any mind. Naruto turned to his team and nodded to them.

"Let's go," he said and team Seven walked on the next floor. Lee turned to look at Neji with a questioning look.

"Neji, do you know who he is?" Lee asked. Tenten looked at their teammate as well, she wanted to get some information on the 'cute blond'.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, he is the clan head of the Uzumaki clan. From what I have heard in the compound, he has the Sharingan and is Hinata-sama's boyfriend," he said calmly, but under his neutral expression, he was a bit excited to know that there were some worthy opponents for him. tenten sighed in defeat.

'Why does every cute boy have to be either dumb or taken?' she thought. She turned to her left to see Lee with fire in his eyes.

"Yosh! Naruto-sans's flames of youth burn brightly!" Lee shouted while punching the air. Both Nehi and Tenten sighed and went on the next floor.

* * *

When team Seven walked on the third floor, they saw Kakashi waiting for them. The Jonin turned to them an gave them an eye-smile and a slight wave with hand.

"Yo," he greeted.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked and her teammates nodded.

"I just wanted to wish you guys good luck. The exams might be hard, but I know you can pass them," he said and his students nodded in thanks. "Well, I should be going, later," he said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The members of team Seven looked at each other and nodded. They opened the door and were welcomed by a wave of killing intend and glares. Sasuke, Naruto, and surprisingly even Sakura all ignored the glares and simply walked off to the corner of the room where they heard a familiar voice.

"Troublesome, you are here as well?" Shikamaru said with a slight smile when he saw team Seven. Naruto was about to reply, but they heard a feminine voice shouting.

"Sasuke-kun! I have missed you so much!" shouted the blond-haired Yamanaka, making everyone in the room wince at her voice. She runs to her precious 'Sasuke-kun' and hugged him, totally ignoring the glares that the rest of the room, especially Sakura, gave her.

"Get off me," said the Uchiha with an annoyed tone. The Yamanaka heiress obeyed and let go of him, but not before asking him if he would go out with her, which he felt declined.

"Girls are so troublesome," said Shikamaru and his blond friend nodded.

"Right, they are," Naruto answered. Suddenly both Shikamaru and Naruto felt a shiver go down their spines, they looked at each other and then turned around to see Hinata with a cute smile, too cute.

"What was that, Na-ru-to-kun?" she asked in a way which made Naruto sweat from nervousness. The Blond started to laugh nervously.

"N-Nothing, H-Hinata-chan," he said in a tone next to a plea. She nodded and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, which made him blush. Of course, this kiss didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Konoha's rookies. Every one of the group snickered when they heard Naruto release a sigh of relief. The blond cleared his throat and turned to the group. He was about to say something, but they all heard someone yell to them, they all turned to the door and saw Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"Naruto-san!" they all saw Lee shout and run toward them. Everyone looked at Naruto if he knew about what this was, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I do for you, Lee-san?" The blond asked politely, but before Lee answered a new Genin came to them.

"Jeez, you all know it is already tense here, you shouldn't be so loud or you might gain some enemies," the newcomer said. He had silver hair, glasses and wore purple-colored clothes. Everyone turned to look at him and all had a confused look.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked and his ninken, Akamaru, barked in agreement.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto and I am a Genin from Konoha as you can see. I take you all are rookies?" he asked with a smile on which they all nodded.

"So, Kabuto-san, is it your second time you take this exam?" Tenten asked, but Kabuto chuckled in embarrassment.

"Actually it is my seventh time," he said with a small smile.

"Man, you must suck!" Kiba said and started to laugh, just to get hit on the head by Sakura and Ino.

"Not to be rude or something, but what do you want?" Shikamaru asked eying the older Genin with curiosity.

"Well I kind of thought I would help you all out a bit," he said with a chuckle. Some of the group looked at him with curiosity and others with confusion.

"Why would you help us out, Kabuto-san?" Shino asked this time.

"Well, we are all Konoha Shinobi's so we should stick together," he answered smoothly. The Aburame nodded as he accepted his reasoning.

"So, how can you help us out?" Ino asked and Kabuto nodded with a smirk.

"You see, in those years I have been a Genin, I collected data on every Shinobi in this exams. I have it all here," he said taking out a box with cards. Everyone rose an eyebrow on this and waited until the older genin would explain further. "I have to simply push my Chakra into this card and I got the information I want. So, anyone, you would like to see?" he asked.

"Give me information on Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," Neji said.

"You know their names? That's no fun," Kabut said taking out two cards and pushing chakra into one of them.

"Alright, first we have Uchiha Sasuke. His teammates are Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, their Jonin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi. They have done 26 D-rank missions, 3 C-Rank missions and wow 2 A-Rank missions," Kabut said making team Seven looks at each other.

"The mission to Taki has been probably promoted due to the person we encountered," Naruto said and his teammates nodded.

"Continuing, Sasuke has mid-level Taijutsu, mid-level Ninjutus and mid-level Genjutsu. He has awakened his Sharingan and is heir f the Uchiha clan," Kabut said a took the second card. "Now Uzumaki Naruto, I will leave out the missions, his Taijutsu is low-Jonin level, his Ninjutsu is high-Chunin level and thanks to his Sharingan, his Genjutsu is low-Chunin level. Naruto has awakened his Sharingan, he has Kage-level Chakra reserves, has been trained at the ANBU academy and is the clan head of the Uzumaki clan," Kabuto said. Neji sighed because he learned nothing new, except their mission list and they're about skill level.

"Naruto, won't you ask about this Gaara kid?" Sakura asked, but to her confusion, Naruto shook his head.

"No, the fight is more entertaining if you don't know about your opponent's skills," The blond stated with a smirk. Suddenly the door exploded and a dozen Chunin entered the room with a man wearing a black cloak and bandana over his head.

"Alright, Maggots! Everyone line up, take a number and walk over on your sit!" The man in black shouted and everyone did as they were told to. After two minutes everyone was on their places, Naruto saw that Sasuke was sitting in the last row, Sakura in the front and he himself was in the middle row. The blond turned to his right and saw that Hinata was sitting there, he gave her a warm smile, which she gave back.

"Listen up, because I won't repeat myself! My name is Morino Ibiki, the first proctor of the Chunin Exams. The first stage is a written exam and there are some rules. First, everyone starts with ten points. Second, for every wrong answer, you will lose one point. third, Every time we catch you cheating you will lose two points. Fourth, if your score drops to zero, you AND your team are disqualified. Now you will get nine questions and I will tell you the tenth ten minutes before the time ends. You have one hour time. Start now!" He shouted and everyone turned their exams and scanned them.

'Let's see... First, If you throw a Kunai with weighing 0,3Kg at speed of 7 km/h with the wind speed 2 km/h, how fast will you hit a target rushing forward you with the speed of 13km/h with the weight of 50kg' Naruto read in his thoughts and sweatdropped. 'So this must be an Intel gathering test, since no Genin or Chunin will know the answer for this or any other of this questions, hmm... I wonder...' he thought and looked to his right to see Hinata with her Byuakugan activated and Sasuke with his Sharingan blazing. the blond smirked and activated his own Dojutsu and started copying hand movements of a Genin in front of him. In the meantime of the exams some teams dropped, but no one that Naruto or someone from the Konoha 12 knew. After 50 minutes stood up and spoke.

"Alright, time for the tenth question, but let me warn you, you can take the question, but if you feel that you can't answer it you shouldn't take it," he said.

"What will happen if we don't take the question?" someone yelled and the Proctor smirked.

"You and your team fail instantly," he said and chuckled slightly when he saw some of the Genins flinch and look on their comrades.

"So why shouldn't we take the question?" Temari asked and Ibiki nodded.

"If you decide to take the question, but get it wrong you will never be able to take Chunin Exams again and you will stay a Genin for the rest of your life," Ibiki said with a dark smirk.

"What? There are persons who take the exams the Seventh time!" Kiba roared in anger as did many other persons.

"Not my problem! This year I am the proctor and I make the rules. So, now if you want to leave lift your hand and leave with your team," he said. A moment later some of the Genins started to leave with their head hung down. Naruto saw the look his teammates gave him and he nodded and they nodded him back. He looked to his right and saw that Hinata was hesitating The blond placed his hand over her and gave her a warm smile. She nodded with smiled as well. A few moments later everyone was still and Ibiki smiled.

"Anyone who wants to drop out? It's now or never," he said, but seeing that no one would leave he smiled again. "Well then, you... all... PASS!" he shouted with a smile, which made most of the Genins look confused on him.

"W-Wha...?" Kiba asked.

"You all pass, this was the tenth question. The question to see if you all have a resolve to take the chances and risk your own life instead f trying another time and maybe letting you comrades die, so now we..." he was interrupted as suddenly a smoke bomb crushed through a window and when it cleared everyone saw a banner reading 'The one and only, the sexy Mitarashi Anko, proctor of the second exam' and a woman with purple hair standing before it with a grin. Everyone in the room sweatdropped at her antics and Ibiki came behind the banner and sighed.

"Anko, you are too early," he said and she chuckled in embracement. Anko looked over the remaining genins and raised an eyebrow.

"Ibiki, you must be getting old if you let them all pass," she said with a grin, but Ibiki answered with his own smirk.

"Or this year we have a good group of Genins," he said at which Anko grinned even wilder.

"That doesn't matter after I am finished with them, they will be cut in half at least," she said and some Genins started to sweat. "Alright Maggots, meet me tomorrow at ten at the training ground 44," she said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wanna get something to eat, Hime?" Naruto asked and his girlfriend nodded.

* * *

 **Welcome back, everyone! I am back and I will continue to write this story! Enjoy the chapter and write if you have some suggestions on pairning or how I could make the story better for you all! Jaa ne!**


	21. Katana

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, Chapter 21**

* * *

On the next day, every team that has passed the first part of the Chunin Exams, have gathered in front of the training ground number 44, also known as 'forest of death'. Anko has already let them sign documents that if they die, Konoha won't take responsibility for it. She also has already told them about rules in the exams. The first rule, you have to have two different scrolls to pass the exam. The second rule, you can't open the scroll before getting to the tower. The third rule, your whole team has to pass the exam, one is out the whole team is out. During all this time when Anko talked, Naruto could not keep his eyes from his waist, more exactly what was on his waist. It was a white sheath of Katana. Thinking about this, Naruto could only remember what happened yesterday.

* * *

 **Flashback**

When Naruto returned home after his meal with his girlfriend, he went to his room to lay on the bed. While laying on the bed, he was reading his notes about his last project, his own Jutsu. The blond Genin thought about creating his original Jutsu after his first date with the Hyuga heiress. It was very hard but after a few days and nights and help from his lifelong companion, the Kyuubi, The last Uzumaki was able to understand how creating Jutsus worked, of course, it wasn't easy, but after reading a few books, Kyubi explaining Naruto the purpose of the hand seals in a Jutsu, Naruto grasped the idea how Ninjutsu techniques were created. And so the Genin began to create his first Jutsu, he decided it to be a Futon Jutsu since it is the best affinity. The main idea of the Jutsu was to release a vortex of compressed wind, which would be enhanced by the Futon chakra and make it possible to slice through boulders without a problem. Of course, to create such Jutsu it took much time and knowledge about the subject and Naruto not having any experience in it made a few mistakes in his hand seal set.

The blond was now laying on his bed upside down, reading his notes and thinking how to shorten the hand seals and possibly make the vortex of wind bigger without the need to pour more Chakra into it. After about twenty minutes of thinking, the last Uzumaki sighed in frustration and threw the notepad to his side.

"Dammit, why can't I find a way around this? There must be a way to shorten these damn hand seals!" he shouted to himself in frustration. Crossing his fingers into the cross sign, Naruto created two clones and looked at them. "You, pack the most necessary things for tomorrow exam," he said pointing on the first clone, who nodded and walked to the room where Naruto kept his ninja gear. Turning to look at the other clone he said.

"You will go to Ichiraku's and bring me twenty bowls of Miso Ramen," The second clone saluted and used Shunshin to go complete his task. With this done, Naruto cocked his head to where his notepad was just to see it missing. The blond raised an eyebrow at this and looked around his bed. "Where is it? I am sure I le... Oh! Here it is," he said finding a corner of his notepad outstanding from under his bed. "How did it move there?" he asked himself lifting his notepad, but something caught his attention from under his bed.

The blond stood up and walked to his bed and laid himself on the floor to look under his bed to find a... "Trapdoor?" he said out loud. "How come I never saw it? I wonder where does it lead," he said eager to open it, but not before creating another shadow clone and telling him to continue to try finding a way to lessen the needed hand seals in his first Jutsu. When he opened the trapdoor he saw stairs leading to somewhere, curious where it leads the blond Genin used a minor Katon Jutsu to create a small fire on his palm to use it as a torch. As he walked through the dark corridor, he saw that it some seals on the walls, but no matter how hard he tried to read them, they all were so blurry as if someone would make it like this.

When the stairs stopped he was standing before a long path. The only thing he could see was his own hand with the fire Jutsu, nothing more, everything else was pitch black. As he walked further into the corridor, the light that the fire gave, started to slowly fade, which after a few moments vanished completely. No matter where the Genin turned, he could see nothing. Even with the knowledge that he was in a place, he was never before and he neither see or even feels anything around him, he somehow was at ease and the only thing he had in his mind was that he had to go forward. Even after spinning a few times in place he still somehow knew which direction to go.

He walked.

For seconds.

For minutes.

For hours.

For days.

That was what he felt, he felt as if he was walking for days, With every step, he took forward he felt as minutes would pass, but he wasn't either tired, hungry or thirsty. He just had the desire to walk forward. After what felt like years he finally stopped. In front of him were brown door made out of wood and the aura the door gave was that of power, weakness, happiness, sadness, love, hatred, purity and darkness. Naruto didn't know how he could tell exactly how the aura felt, but deep in his head and hearth he just knew it was it. Looking at the sight before him, he knew that he has to open them, but somehow he felt that if he did it, he might regret it. Looking once more on the brown door surrounded but complete darkness, he sighed and started to push the door open, but at the moment he touched the door and tried to open them, everything went dark.

Suddenly he opened his eyes just to see he was standing in the middle of a chamber made out of polished stone. The chamber itself was in a circle form and had two torches on the left and right side to Naruto. He also saw that in front of him were two pairs of doors, one white made out of white wood. The door was on Naruto's left and it's torch's fire was pure white. On his right, the door was made out dark wood covered in blood and the torch's fire was pitch black. Suddenly Naruto heard a voice, but it wasn't either in his head or in a single place, no, he could hear the voice everywhere around him saying.

" **CHOOSE** ,"

Somehow the blond didn't think about the voice, but about his choice. He felt, no, he knew that wether choice he will do, it will change the rest of his life. Suddenly the voice spoke again.

"CHOOSE,"

Naruto started to think, which to choose and he heads two more voices, but this time, he heard them from the door in front of him. The voice coming from the left, white door was a feminine voice, which was gentle and warm.

" **Come and I will protect you** ," the feminine voice said. The blond then turned to the door on his right to hear a gruff and cold voice which was filled with hate and darkness.

" **Come and I will give you all the power in the world** ," the voice said. The blond Genin looked once more on the door and the torches which were on the sides of the door. Then he heard the voice again.

" **CHOOSE NOW** ,"

The last Uzumaki was suddenly pushed slightly toward the doors and then he decided. He turned to look at the black door on his right and walked over to it. His hand slowly reaching the door and when he was about to touch it, his hand snapped forward the torch with black flames and he extinguished it with a single flick of his wrist. The blond let the torch fell on the ground and then walked over to the white door and opened them.

Silence.

Darkness.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open just to close them because of the light in the room he was now. He slowly opened them again to accustom to the light. A few moments later he looked around to see he was laying in front of the brown door, which now was locked. It wasn't showed that it was, he simply knew it. He looked once more around to see that he was inside a corridor with white walls on which every two meters were hanging torches, which showed the painting on the walls. He walked over to a painting and after seeing it, he didn't know exactly what it was. There was an island with trees around it, surrounded by whirlpools on the water around the island. On the next picture he could see a Village, a simply Village he has never seen before, but somehow he felt as he was there before.

'I think I should get back, I don't know how long I stayed here, but I need some rest' the blond thought and started to walk forward the exit, but suddenly two things caught his attention. He looked behind him to see that every torch he has passed, has instantly burned down and there was the pitch black darkness again. He then turned to look at his waist to see something which made his eyes widen. On his waist was a white sheath of Katan, which had a pattern of two dragons flying around themselves made in golden color. The handle of the Katana itself was made out of a blood-red and the protecting ring made out of pure gold. the blond took the Katana carefully out and saw the most beautiful sword in his life. The blade was made out of black metal that could absorb Chakra. No matter on what angle Naruto would place the Katana, the blade always shined. Looking at the sword he could feel the power, a power that he had never felt before, a power that made him feel as Kami himself had created this weapon. leaving a piece of his power inside.

Unknow to him, he was right.

Suddenly he felt something, he had a feeling that the sword was saying something, but he didn't know what to do. The Katana started to shake in his hands, moving his arms even though he was trying to hold it in place. Acting on his instincts he pushed some of his Chakra into the blade just to lose his consciousness.

When he opened his eyes he was laying on a clearing full with flowers of different colors. He looked around to see nothing until he saw a person in front of him. The man before him had long, white hair which reached his mid-back. His eyes were purple with a cross in the middle of it. He wore a white formal Kimono, which hid his whole body. The man studies Naruto for a moment and then slightly smiled.

"Welcome, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," the man said looking at the surprised Naruto, who was shocked that this man knew his name. "My name is Furui, I am the soul of this Katana," he said making the blond dropped his jaw on the ground.

"H-Hello," Naruto said still shocked. Knowing that if he would give him a chance to start to talk he wouldn't end, Furui decided to continue and pretend the boy in front of him wasn't there.

"Kami-sama has deemed you worthy the choice you made a few moments ago. The white door stood for a road of love and peace made by Kami-sama. The black door stood for hatred and war made by Shinigami-sama. Both of the Gods have decided that one in a century if they find someone who they both deem worthy, he or she will become the next creator because the chosen person will create the future for the world with his own hands. At the moment you opened the white door, you choose the path 'sun'. Since then I will be observing your soul and should I deem you worthy to wield my full power, you will gain the power held within this Katana," Furui said, still with his small smile. "I guess it is time for you to go back. Goodbye Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, until the next time,"

"Wait! I have so many questions..." Naruto shouted by was interrupted by a gust of wind caused by Furui, which made him close his eyes. When he opened them again, he was laying in the corridor and his Katana was sheathed. He stood up and left the corridor. When he arrived outside he saw that when he closed the trapdoor, it vanished completely. Not wanting to know how, why or how, he simply dispelled his clone and laid on his bed. Only two minutes have passed when he was inside the corridor.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

Naruto has sighed, he and his team were now standing in front of one of the gates which allowed to enter the forest of death. He looked at his teammates to see that they were excited, eager and a bit nervous about entering the forest. The blond, of course, had been here a few times, because it is the best place around Konoha for a survival test. The last Uzumaki looked at his new Katanda and newly founded determination sparked in his eyes.

'Just you wait for Furui-Jisan, I will show you that I am worthy wielding this Katana' the blond thought and rushed inside the training ground 44 with his team because the gates opened suddenly.

* * *

 **And here is a plot-twist! It won't be a canon storyline since I have some plans for Naruto's future development and the way he will go. Stay tuned, next chapters soon!**

 **Ja ne!**


	22. Forest of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **The Grinning Fox, Chapter 22**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Village hidden in the leaves, has been a person who believed in the 'will of fire' and that a true peace can be once achievement. Sandaime has tried to pass his will of fire to his three students, like the Nindaime, Senju Tobirama, but the difference between those two Kages achievements was that Tobirama's students have stayed and protected the Village. Hiruzen tried to follow his Sensei's steps, but unfortunately, he has failed. Out of his three students, two are loyal to Konoha, but only one of them actually does anything for the Village. Jiraiya is the only one of his three students who still helps him out, with Tsunade hating and blaming the Village about her lost loved ones, and Orochimaru being a madman who seeks power and will try to do anything to achieve it.

The third Hokage had a peaceful day. The second part of Chunin exams has started about thirty minutes ago and he had already finished his paperwork for today. What could destroy such a perfect day?

"Hokage-sama!" yelled a Chunin who suddenly rushed through his door to the office. The Chunin was panting heavily, seeing that Hiruzen knew that something must have happened.

"What is it?" the old Kage asked waiting for the Chunin to explain what was so important to rush into his office. The Chunin took a few deep breaths and looked into Hiruzen's eyes.

"Bad news, Hokage-sama. We have found three bodies after the exam began," he said. The old Kage cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Many people die in the exams, I think there is..." Sarutobi said but was interrupted by the Chunin.

"That's not it! The three bodies were faceless and they were bodies of the three Kusa Genins who entered the forest of death!" the Chunin said. Sandaime's eyes widened and he paled.

"No... that's not possible," the old Kage whispered to himself. The Chunin looked at his leader in confusion.

"Hokage-sa..." He was interrupted by Sarutobi.

"ANBU!" Suddenly one ANBU appeared in front of Sarutobi on one knee. "Go Inform the rest of ANBU and take six squads of the best ANBU you have. You are to go into the forest and try to track the three Kusa Genins and confirm who they are after you know who they are you are to report who is in the forest of death. If it is someone above A-Rank threat one squad is to stay and follow him!" The old Kage ordered. The ANBU operative bowed and vanished.

"Hokage-sama, what should we do with the Exams?" the Chunin said getting the attention fo Hiruzen once more. The God of Shinobi stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Don't interrupt the exams, go let Anko know that she is to follow the standa..." The aged Kage was once more interrupted by the Chunin.

"There is a problem, Hokage-sama. After we found the bodies, Anko-san told me to inform you and she went into the forest. She told us that she knows who it was. She was pretty pissed off," the Chunin informed. Hiruzen groaned and send a Chakra pulse for one of his ANBU, who appeared as well on one knee.

"Go find Jiraiya and tell him to report immediately!" Sandaime ordered. The ANBU bowed silently and vanished as fast as he appeared. Hiruzen sighed and turned to the Chunin. "Well done, you are dismissed," he said. The Chunin bowed and left.

'I am too old for this shit,'

* * *

Team seven was currently running through the training ground 44, also known as the forest of death. It has been already almost one hour since they have entered the forest and they haven't seen any team yet. Suddenly Sakura stopped as did her teammates.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking at his teammate. The pink haired girl closed her eyes and after a moment opened them again.

"I can feel three foreign Chakra signatures to our left. They are coming this way," she answered to her teammate question.

"Can you say something more about them?" Naruto asked, but the girl shook her head. "Alright here is what we are going to do..." Naruto said and started to explain their tactic to fight their opponents. About two minutes later three persons jumped down on a branch and looked at the three Genins who were still talking. They were their boys from Iwagakure, Village Hidden in the Stones. One of them wore standard Iwa uniform. He had black hair and black eyes. The other one was wearing brown pants and a black sleeveless shirt, his hair was brown and his eyes were green. The last person in the team was a female with long blond hair and black eyes. She wore a skin-tight black shirt and pant, which showed her hourglass figure.

"What should we do, Itsuki?" asked the boy with brown hair. Itsuki, who was the boy with black hair smirked.

"Do you really think we need a plan to kill that Konoha trash?" Itsuki asked. The only female on the team nodded in agreement.

"He is right, Richi. let's just jump down and kill them," she said with an insane smile.

"You too, Nishi?" Richi asked, but sighed in defeat when his female teammate nodded. "Then let's go, I guess," he said and the three of them jumped down to attack team Seven, who still were planning. Itsuki jumped next to Naruto and slashed the Blond's throat. Nishi appeared behind Sasuke and thrust two Kunais into the Uchiha's back. Richi jumped behind Sakura and thrust a single Kunai into the back of her skull. Suddenly all members of team Seven puffed away, leaving the three Iwa Genins shocked.

"Clone!" Nishi shouted just to see Richi fell on the ground. She tried to move but suddenly felt pain in the back of her head and she also fell on the ground. Itsuki tried to run away, but suddenly felt pain in his gut. When he looked who had hit him, he saw Naruto and then he also fell unconscious.

"Good job! Let's see which scroll they have," Naruto ordered and his teammates started to look for the scroll, After a moment Sasuke spoke.

"Earth scroll," Sasuke said with a smirk and threw it to Naruto, who sealed this scroll into a sealing scroll where their Heaven scroll was.

"Nice, so now we should head for the tower," Sakura said and her teammates agreed. A moment later the three Genins were running forward the middle of the forest.

* * *

Back in the Hokage office, Sarutobi was waiting for his student, Jiraiya of the Sannin. In this time, Sarutobi was thinking about what were the odds that Orochimaru was in the forest. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Long time no sees, Sensei," said the new voice. Hiruzen turned to look at his window and saw Jiraiya sitting there. Jiraiya was a tall and well-built man in his adulthood with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes going all the way to the bottom of his face. His usual attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carried a large scroll on his back and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" which denoted his affiliation with Mount Myoboku

"Welcome back, Jiraiya," Sarutobi greeted with a small smile. "As much as I would like to talk with you, we have some pressing matters to talk about," Hiruzen said seriously. Jiraiya nodded and sat in front of his Sensei, starting his report.

* * *

Team seven was currently running through the forest of death forward the tower that was in the middle of the training ground. They were running in silence, every member of the team was focusing on the surrounding. Neither of them wanted to fight more than needed, they just wanted to finish the exam.

But it would be too easy.

Suddenly Naruto felt Chakra spike near them. "Something's coming!" he shouted. As soon as those words left his mouth, a gust of powerful wind flew forward them, trying to scatter them, but all members of team Seven pushed Chakra into their feet to stay on the tree branch they were staying. After the wind quit down Naruto created three dozen Shadow clones, each clone rushed forward to where the wind came from. "Follow me," he said and rushed off, his teammates behind him. Soon they were in the middle of a large clearing.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked. "Why did we flee?".

"Tell me, could any of you feel his Chakra signature?" Naruto asked. Both his teammates shook their heads. "Exactly, I have felt it for a second before the attack came and I know about how big his or her reserves are," he continued.

"How big?" Sakura asked, a bot curious and a bit afraid. She had never seen the blond so serious.

"Almost as big as mine," the blond said shocking both his teammates. "here he comes," he said and changed into his 'full Shinobi mode' as his teammates called it. They called it this, because when he was in this 'mode' he never showed any emotions and was fully focused on the fight. Suddenly they heard someone laughing in front of them.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke demanded. to their surprise actually, someone came out. She was a Genin from Kusagakure, Village hidden in Grass.

"Kukuku, you shouldn't order your superiors, Sasuke-kun," she said enraging the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke, calm down," the blond said to his teammate. He turned to look at their enemy. "Who are you? And I mean the real you," he asked for the amusement of the Kusa Genin.

"Kukuku, curious, aren't you? Well since you are still gonna die, I guess I can tell you," she said moving her hand to her face and ripping her skin off.

"I-Impossible..." the blond whispered. Both of his teammates turned to look at the stiff form of Naruto.

"Naruto, do you know who he is?" Sakura asked afraid. If Naruto was afraid why shouldn't she? There were only a handful of people who the blond was afraid and if one of he was here, that meant she was nothing compared to their opponent.

"O-Orochimaru of the S-Sannin, S-Ranked m-missing Ninja from Konoha," The blond said, trying to calm himself down.

"Kukuku, I see that I am quite famous, even with the youngsters. Let's make a deal, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said.

"What deal?" Sasuke and with narrowed eyes.

"You will come with me and I will let your friend live. What do you say?" The Snake Sannin offered, but before the Uchiha could answer, Naruto shouted.

"Like hell, I am gonna let get you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and took his fighting stance. The Pale Sannin chuckled.

"It is not like you have a say in this matter," Orochimaru said.

In an instant, Orochimaru launched a kick into Naruto's chest which sends him flying. he turned around block Sasuke's punch and countered with his own punch into Sasuke's face, but before he could continue, he had to avoid a Kunai slash which was aimed at his throat. Sakura tried once more to slash him, but this time he caught her wrist and threw her into a tree with a such a power that when the pink haired girl hit the tree, it broke in two. Sakura flew further and stopped on the second tree, breaking at least five ribs. She coughed a mass of blood and looked at the Sannin that was in front of her.

"I have no interest into you, girl," Orochimaru said running forward Sasuke to engage him in Taijutsu fight.

'I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, Naruto,' she thought before she blacked out.

When he arrived in front of Sasuke, he launched a quick hook, which the Uchiha dodged, but wasn't able to dodge the follow-up front kick to his solar plexus, which send him flying further backward. Orochimaru was about to run for Sasuke but was stopped when he heard Kunai's flying forward him. Turning around he blocked dozen of Kunais with his own. When he was deflecting the projectiles, Naruto started going though Hand seals. _Snake, Dargon, Hare, Tiger._

 **"Katon: Dragon fire Jutsu!"**

A missile of fire in form of dragon's head flew forward the Snake Sannin, who saw it and jumped to his right, just to dodge a powerful roundhouse kick from Naruto, followed by a tornado kick, which the Sannin ducked under. Seeing that Orochimaru was ducking, Naruto executed a leg sweep, but the Sannin was faster than Naruto and jumped over his sweep. Orochimaru tried an Axe kick, but Naruto rolled out of the way. The blond Genin jumped back and started making another set of Hand seals. _Ram, Dog, Boar, Hare, Dragon, Bird, Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rat, Horse, Serpent, Monkey, Ram, Ox, Dragon._

 **"Futon: Wind Dragon Jutsu!"**

Suddenly Naruto created a 10 meters high dragon of Wind, which looked like a tornado with yellow eyes. With a mighty roar, the dragon flew forwardmOrochimaru, who went through his own set of Hand seals. _Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger._

 **"Katon: Flame Bomb Jutsu!"**

Orochimaru spat out a single bullet of fire which collided with Naruto's wind Dragon, causing an explosion. When it settled, the Snake Sannin saw that Naruto and Sasuke were going through two different hand seals sets. Sasuke was making Snake, Tiger, Boar, Horse, Tiger, and Naruto was going through Snake, Ram, Boar, Horse, Bird.

 **"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

 **"Futon: Gale Palm!"**

A ball of fire flew out of Sasuke's mouth and a sphere of wind flew out of Naruto's hand. Both Jutsu flew forward the Snake Sannin, but before any of the Jutsus could hit him, those two attacks collided with each other, making the fire grow three folds. A big explosion occurred where Orochimaru was standing.

"Is it over?" Sasuke asked, but his blond teammate shook his head.

"Far from over, we need to go all out and hope we might get a chance to run away," Naruto said. he made a single ram seal. "Release," he said and suddenly seals appeared on Naruto's body, just to vanish.

"Here he comes," Sasuke warned and both boys activated their Sharingans.

In an instant Orochimaru appeared before the two Genins, delivering a powerful uppercut to Naruto's gut, followed with a back kick into the blonds face, which send him flying back into a tree. After his combo on Naruto, Orochimaru had to block a hook from Sasuke, but the Uchiha wasn't done yet, he tried a roundhouse kick onto Orochimaru's torso, but the older Ninja blocked it with his knee. Suddenly Orochimaru delivered a jab into Sasuke solar plexus followed by a hook into his face. Before Sasuke could fly too far, the Snake Sannin caught his foot and spun with the Genin, throwing him into the same tree as Naruto, just for the blond to catch his teammate.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. I know that your Sharingan can do more than this," Orochimaru taunted with a smirk. His smirk didn't last long when he saw Naruto's eyes. 'He has a Sharingan as well?' he asked himself, but his shocked expression soon turned into an insane smile.

Naruto and Sasuke slowly stood up and prepared themselves for another round. The Uchiha heir took out two Kunias, each in a reverse grip and Naruto unsheathed his Katana. Seeing that those two wanted a sword fight, Orochimaru opened his mouth and a white snake came out with a sword in its mouth. The Snake Sannin took out his sword and took a Kenjutsu stance. Those two groups looked at each other for a moment and suddenly all three ninjas rushed at each other.

Slash after slash, block after block, counter after counter. Those three fought for minutes in their sword dance. Where Orochimaru was faster and stronger than those two, Sasuke and Naruto had a perfect teamwork which allowed them to cover them and counter. Both parties fought on the equal ground, both Sharingan users trying to find a hole in their opponent's defense. Meanwhile, Orochimaru was stunned by their power and teamwork, of course, he was holding back, but he was now fighting on about a hight Jonin to low ANBU level and those two were holding their ground. thinking back on the fight, Orochimaru saw that due to Naruto's superior strength, the blond was blocking his attacks, while trying to counter with his speed. Sasuke, on the other hand, had been trying to make an opening for Naruto, he was waiting for Orochimaru to slip in any way and use it to allow Naruto to deal some damage. The Uchiha had been also trying to get some of his attention and allow Naruto to get through his guard. Thinking that it was enough, Orochimaru suddenly delivered a sidekick on Sasuke, sending him flying into a tree. Now having Naruto in a one-on-one fight, the blond was pushed on the defensive.

'Hmm, Naruto-kun seems to have more experience in fighting superior opponents and his Sharingan is far superior to Sasuke's, but because of the Kyuubi I won't be able to get his body' The Snake Sannin thought. 'No other choice left'.

Orochimaru ducked under a horizontal slash from Naruto and made a leg sweep over which the blond jumped, but it was exactly what the Snake Sannin wanted. When Naruto was still in the air, Orochimaru made an uppercut kick into Naruto's gut, which made the blond gasp for air and sends him flying on the ground. When the last Uzumaki landed he coughed up blood and let go of his Katana. The Snake Sannin slowly walked forward Naruto, who still gasped for air. When he was in front of Naruto, he took the blond's sword and impaled his gut with it. The Sannin crouched to look into Naruto's wide eyes.

"So much potential, it is almost sad that you have to die, well almost. Sorry Naruto-kun, but I am only interested by Sasuke," and so he walked off forward the Uchiha who was still lying by the base of the tree he hit.

Blood started to flow out of Naruto's mouth. Kyuubi tried to help his wounds, but with the Katana in his gut, so many broken ribs, from which one had pierced his lung and so much blood loss, he wouldn't be able to heal him in time. As he laid there, a single tear escaped his eyes.

'Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, Hinata-chan... I am so sorry... I have failed you all... I wasn't able to protect you' he thought as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Suddenly everything around him stopped. he could hear nothing, all the color vanished making everything black and white. 'Is this it? Is this how death looks like?' he asked himself. With a last look on his teammates, he closed his eyes.

"ruto"

"Naruto,"

"Naruto!"

His eyes snapped open when he heard this voice. He was still on the clearing, everything was still black and white. He lifted his eyes and saw Furui standing there.

"I am sorry," Naruto whispered.

"You should not apologize," Furi said. "Listen to me and answer my questions truthfully," he said. The blond wasn't sure why he should answer questions, but he nodded and waited for Furui to start asking him.

"Why do you fight?" he asked and the blond answered without hesitation.

"To protect those close to me!" Furui nodded.

"If you could fight once more, but after this fight, you would die, would you take it or would you run away and save your life?" Furui asked once more.

"I would fight!" the last Uzumaki answered without hesitation once again.

"Then use me and fight again!" Furui said and suddenly vanished. At the moment Furui vanished, Naruto didn't fell the pain in his gut anymore. The blond looked back to see that his Katana vanished and was now in front of him. With determination, the blond took Furui and then it happened...

* * *

Four silhouettes were running through the forest of death. They had been inside for about an hour by now. Suddenly one of them stopped to look at the other three. Two of them took their ANBU masks, showing Uchiha Shisui and Uzuki Yugao. Yugao is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She also wears the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder.

"What is it, Itachi?" Shisui asked looking at the third person of their group. Uchiha Itachi, the Head of Uchiha Clan. Itachi turned to look at Yugao.

"Do you feel this?" he asked. Yugao closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate and after a moment her eyes snapped open.

"T-This Charka," She said shocked. Kakashi, who was the fourth member of the group looked between the two with confusion, he turned to ask Shisui, but the oldest Uchiha alive shrugged his shoulders.

"What is it, Yugao? Itachi?" the silver-haired Jonin asked, but before either of them could answer, a gust of wind hit them. All four of them had to push Chakra into their feet to not get pushed back. After a few moments, the wind calmed down.

"What was that?" Shisui asked activating his Sharingan. Suddenly it hit them. They all could feel this. A powerful Chakra, which made Yugao sweat slightly.

"T-this is Naruto's Chakra signature!" Kakashi announced. All of his three companion's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure? This Chakra's power rivals mine!" Shisui asked, but Itachi backed Kakashi up.

"Yeah it is, I am positive as well," The Uchiha leader said, confirming the one-eyed Jonins thoughts.

"Well then, I think we should head there and check out what's going on," Yugao said and the four ANBU-level Ninja's rushed towards the powerful Chakra they felt.

* * *

After stabbing Naruto with the blond's sword, Orochimaru walked slowly forward the young Uchiha heir, who was shaking in fear. He saw how the Snake Sannin defeated Naruto, who Sasuke never defeated. As the pale Shinobi walked forward his prey, he could see this fear in his eyes, eyes that would soon belong to him.

"Let's end this, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said and made several hand seals, ending on a seal that the young Uchiha has never seen before. Orochimaru was about to extend his neck and bite Sasuke to insert his curse seal on the raven-haired boy, but he was interrupted by a powerful Chakra spike. When he turned around he saw Naruto standing there, with his Katana in his right hand, touching the ground, but that wasn't the thing that surprised the Sannin. The surprising thing was that a silver Chakra started to swirl. Suddenly a red and then blue Chakra started to rotate around the blond, after which erupted a great outburst of wind, which made several rocks fly around and in the sky. Next thing that caught Orochimaru's attention and shocked him greatly, was that instead of crimson red eyes, Naruto had a clear silver Sharingan with three tomoes in each eye. The Chakra that Naruto released calmed down until it faded, but the last Uzumaki's Sharingan stayed silver. For a moment there was a silence. In an instant Naruto was next to Orochimaru, doing a horizontal slash on the Snake's neck.

'He's faster' Orochimaru thought to bring his own sword and to block the Katana. The two of them were in a deadlock, both of them trying to overpower the other. 'He's also stronger than before, but...'. Suddenly Orochimaru leaped a bit back, which cause Naruto losing his balance and limp forward. Orochimaru smirked and slashed at the blond and when it was about to hit, Naruto changed his foot placement and disappeared. Orochimaru cursed when he felt a kick to his face which sends him flying toward trees. having enough of these little games, Orochimaru went through set of hand seals. _Monkey, Bird, Dog, Ram_.

 **"Katon: Flame Hurricane!"**

Orochimaru yelled and a spiraling torrent of fire flew forward Naruto at rapid speed. The blond's eyes widened and reacting on sheer instinct he dropped his Katana and made a single seal. _Tiger._

 **"Suiton: Water wall Jutsu!"**

Naruto shouted and suddenly a massive wall of cold water erupted out of the earth around Naruto, covering him from the spiral of fire. The water and fire met and battled for dominance, but ultimately Naruto's Jutsu came at the top. With a hiss, both fire and water disappeared into steam. Soon the steam disappeared and Orochimaru was standing in front of Naruto, both were glaring at each other. Before anyone of them could do anything Orochimaru's eyes widened as he had to jump away to avoid a rain of Kunais from behind. When Naruto and the Snake Sannin looked to see who it was, they saw Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui and Yugao. The Sannin cursed as he was slowly getting tired and his Chakra reserves were about half by now. Adding the fact that he would have to fight not only Naruto who was already giving him some problems, but also four other ANBU-level Shinobi's.

"This is not over yet, brat! One day I will get what I want!" with this Orochimaru melted into the ground, shocking all of them. With this being done, Naruto fell on his hands and knees as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"Yugao, stay with them and treat their wounds," Itachi ordered and the purple-haired Kunoichi nodded. "Let's go, he couldn't get too far," the leader of Uchiha said and the three Sharingan users vanished.

When Yugao started to treat team Seven, Naruto gave her the report about their fight with the Sannin. The ANBU captain was shocked at the moment when Naruto told her about his power-up. After 15 minutes of treating the three Genins, Yugao told them that she has to go. Naruto and Sasuke waited for another hour for Sakura to wake up and when she did they went forward the Tower in the middle of the forest of death.

When they arrived and opened their two scrolls, Umino Iruka, the academy teacher congratulated them on passing the second exam and told them to go and rest for another four days, since they were the second team to arrive. With this, team Seven went into their assigned room and rested after their encounter with one of the three legendary Sannin's.


	23. Autor note!

**Hello!**

 **Sadly, I have to declare that I won't continue this story. If there is anyone who believes he can continue this story, PM me. The first person who will do it will get the Copyrights for this story!**


	24. Autor Note 2!

**Hello everyone!**

 **Seeing how the person who wanted to continue this story has no time to write it, I am asking if there is anyone who wants to continue this story.**

 **If yes, then please write me a Private Message. The first person to do so, will be allowed to continue this story.**

 **Thanks for your attention!**


End file.
